¿Conoces a Severus Snape?
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: Tú crees conocer a el profesor Snape pero nadie lo hace en realidad, ni él mismo. Descubre las cosas que cambiarán en su vida tras salir airoso de la guerra y conocer a una chica impertinente. Un amor, una oportunidad, una decisión y un error. FINALIZADO!
1. La Boda

Hey, hace mucho que no escribía un fan fic, esta idea ha estando rondando mi cabeza durante mucho, mucho tiempo, así que espero que les guste... si recibo reviews, actualizo, si no, me doy por vencida

**Disclaimer:** no, ningún personaje me pertenece, ni el universo en que se deselvuelve todo, eso es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo soy creadora de un personaje original (ya verán quien) **  
**

**Aclaración:** ¿por qué el título en francés? claro que tiene su por qué, tienen un motivo dentro de la historia y porque proviene de la frase "one time for all time", pero no quería un título más en inglés, en español "un momento para siempre" no me gustó mucho fonéticamente, así que opté por el francés

**Summary: **¿Qué hago yo aquí?, preguntó Severus Snape, y con el tiempo se daría cuenta porque estaba en ese lugar.

* * *

--- 

_**Un Moment Pour Toujours** _

**¿Conoces a Severus Snape?**

**1. La Boda**

-Una vez más¿por qué demonios estoy yo aquí? –preguntó un sujeto de cabello negro, largo y grasoso, que parecía pasarlo muy mal, se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y no perdía oportunidad para demostrar su inconformidad.

-Porque te invitaron –respondió un hombre mucho, muchísimo mayor, de lentes de media luna, cabello y barba tan largos como plateados.

De pronto la concurrencia comenzó a aplaudir al tiempo que el sujeto de cabello negro se ponía de pie dispuesto a irse.

-Severus, espera un poco más... –como a un niño, Dumbledore tuvo que regañar a su acompañante, lo tiró suavemente de la túnica negra que vestía y con ese simple movimiento Severus Snape volvió a tomar asiento, después de todo, el viejo director de Hogwarts era a la única persona a la que Snape prestaba un poco de atención y obediencia, al grado de haberse hecho pasar por mortífago por tantos años.

Dumbledore se unió al resto de los invitados y comenzó a aplaudir, frente a ellos pasó el motivo de aquella ovación; Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks acababan de contraer nupcias en lo que parecía un hermoso jardín, que lucía perfecto esa tarde de verano.

Aquel evento parecía anunciar el fin definitivo de la guerra, Voldemort estaba derrotado, la paz y la calma regresaba poco a poco y, de algún modo, todos veían la boda Lupin-Tonks como el parte aguas perfecto para retomar sus respectivas vidas.

La recepción se llevaría a continuación, aunque Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a irse cuanto antes, no soportaba las miradas de todos, inquisitivas y molestas, a pesar de que había demostrado con creces que no era un traidor, muchos seguían cuchicheando dicha palabra a sus espaldas, y eso era precisamente lo que le molestaba, que no tuvieran un poco de valor de decirlo en su cara.

Dumbledore ya no hizo nada más por detenerlo, sabía que Severus no estaba cómodo y mucho menos feliz, le bastaba con que hubiera asistido a la ceremonia.

El mago caminó hacía la salida dando grandes zancadas, como era su costumbre, en su prisa chocó con un joven de gafas y pelo alborotado.

-Potter –susurró Snape al tiempo que Harry Potter se re-acomodaba su lentes y lograr ver con quien chocó. Al mirarse frente a frente, el joven no pronunció palabras, ese niño le recordaba tanto a James que Severus tampoco dijo nada y siguió su camino hacía la salida.

La joven novia se abrió paso por entre los invitados y fue a ver a Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tonks observando a la distancia a Severus y alegrándose de que se marchara.

-Sí –dijo Harry con tono convincente –pero me podrías explicar ¿por qué lo invitaron?

Tonks soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco –Remus insistió, dijo que había ayudado demasiado en la guerra... y bueno, tiene razón en se punto –la joven pausó –sinceramente no creímos que vendría, creo que Dumbledore tuvo algo que ver... pero ya –hizo una pausa nuevamente y tomó a Harry del brazo –ya se fue, ven a disfrutar... –y lo jaló hacía la fiesta, ahí se integró de inmediato con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, además de su novia Ginny, hermana de Ron.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la salida, cuando Severus volvió a chocar con alguien. Una joven como de la edad de Tonks, posiblemente su amiga, tiró el regalo que llevaba entre las manos y los anteojos ovalados que le ayudaban a ver, por su expresión, se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la ceremonia. Lo menos que esperaba la jovencita es que aquel sujeto que, sin sus lentes lucía como una mera sombra negra, le ayudara a recoger lo que se le había caído. Pero no sólo no recibió ayuda, sino que también le tocó regaño.

Severus se había contenido cuando chocó con Harry, pero esta vez no iba a permitir las torpezas de otra persona.

-Eres una niña –dijo el hombre en tono despectivo, erguido y sin la menor intención de recoger algo de lo que la chica había tirado.

-Pero si tú tuviste la culpa –la jovencita se puso de pie, había logrado alcanzar sus lentes y no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo. Alzó la mirada, ahora con los anteojos puestos y miró al sujeto con el entrecejo fruncido. Él la miró por un segundo examinándola, cabello castaño, largo y lacio, detrás de sus lentes unos ojos azul profundo, piel blanca y complexión delgada.

Él estaba a punto de lanzar uno de sus famosos comentarios irónicos cuando llegó Tonks - ¿harías el favor de dejar de molestar a mis invitados? – la novia dijo mientras entregaba a la otra chica el regalo que había tirado, Severus dibujó aquella sonrisa torcida y malvada, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¿Estás bien, Audrey? –Tonks preguntó a lo que parecía su amiga.

-Sí, eso creo –dijo la otra chica -¿quién era ese? –preguntó.

-Un invitado de Remus, que eso quede claro –Tonks sonrió y ambas dieron por terminado el incidente.

---

Las vacaciones de verano estaban a punto de terminar y Severus aun no tenía ningún trabajo seguro. Se había mudado a Londres, la vieja casa en Las Hilanderas le recordaba peores tiempos, y buscó un apartamento en el centro de la capital inglesa. Era un apartamento pequeño pero suficiente para él, mantenía ese toque sombrío de su vieja casa, mucho tenía que ver que el edificio era muy antiguo y que nunca abría las cortinas. Era un barrio muggle, aunque él no parecía tener problemas con eso, pues tenía las virtudes que a él más le gustaban: callado y tranquilo, al parecer, pocas personas en ese edificio tenían hijos, todos eran profesionistas solteros de mediana edad.

Aquella tarde calurosa, el mago se encontraba embebido en lecturas sobre pociones y cada vez que podía, pensaba en un mejor método para elaborar tal o cual poción. Fue interrumpido por alguien que tocaba a su puerta, notablemente molesto se puso de pie y fue directo a abrir con toda la intención de mandar al diablo a quien estuviera llamando.

Abrió bruscamente y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa Albus Dumbledore pasó a su apartamento sin ser invitado.

Cerrando la puerta tras de si, Severus y el viejo Albus tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de estar.

-¿A qué debo el honor? –preguntó el dueño de la casa, aquel tono irónico salió a relucir.

Albus sonrió –en vista que no me invitarás nada... –dijo y agitó su varita, haciendo aparecer dos vasos con un líquido ámbar contenido en ambos. El viejo mago tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo, Severus, por su parte, no tocó el que estaba frente a él-. Bueno, bueno... –dijo el director con aquel tono amable que tan fácilmente lograba desesperar a Severus –vengo por dos cosas...

-Sin rodeos, Albus –dijo el otro, algo tenso, como listo de ponerse en pie, abrir la puerta y sacar al viejo de su casa.

-Claro –dijo con total tranquilidad Dumbledore, sabía que eso desesperaba a su acompañante y disfrutaba de lo lindo mientras sacaba de quicio al otro –lo primero es bastante sencillo... las clases se reanudan en brevedad y no puedo pensar en un mejor profesor de Pociones que tú... –dijo serenamente, Severus entendió perfectamente y asintió –no dudando de tu buen corazón, espero que aceptes –finalizó el anciano y aquello último sonaba tan burlón que el mago más joven estaba a punto de responder, pero no lo dejaron –y lo segundo... –de inmediato Albus habló –el Ministerio quiere que vayas en los próximos días.

-¿Yo? –La sorpresa en Severus fue obvia -¿a qué?

-Están cerrando los expedientes de todo el caso de la guerra y creo que necesitan que respondas unas preguntas –Dumbledore pausó e hizo una rectificación –no es como si creyeran que eres culpable de algo – dijo mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

No teniendo mucha opción, asistiría al Ministerio a la brevedad posible, si no iba, de todos modos, levantaría demasiadas sospechas, infundadas, según el propio Severus Snape.

---

* * *

_no sucede mucho, pero hago la presentación del personaje original y... bueno, la situación en la que se encontró frente a Snape describe muy bien como continuará todo esto... _

_no olviden dejar reviews _


	2. Audrey Svevo

**2. Audrey Svevo**

Esa mañana, una semana después de la boda de Remus Lupin con la Auror Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa situación, se presentó en el Ministerio listo para responder preguntas odiosas.

En la recepción del ajetreado edificio, Severus tuvo que registrarse.

-Nombre –preguntó un mago joven que estaba en la recepción.

Severus lo dudó un segundo y optó por otra respuesta –me citaron para hacerme unas preguntas.

-Pero necesito saber su nombre –el recepcionista insistió, el otro giró lo ojos...

-Severus Snape –sabía que aquel nombre, ahora bien conocido por todo lo ocurrido, iba a causar algún tipo de reacción en el mago que lo atendía.

-Oh –denotó sorpresa el joven mago –es usted –dijo y Severus simplemente lo miró despectivamente-. Pase, la señorita Svevo lo atenderá...

Sin responder, Severus se dirigió al interior del edificio en busca del departamento de Aurores, donde sería su entrevista.

Tonks y Shacklebolt vieron a su antiguo compañero de Orden, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, éste ya había ingresado a una oficina.

Dentro había una chica, muy joven, posiblemente de la edad de Tonks, leyendo un expediente, sin apartar la mirada, invitó a sentarse al interrogado. Severus se sentó frente a la joven, entrelazó las manos y estaba dispuesto a comenzar.

Antes de dar inicio, la jovencita alzó la mirada...

-¿Tú? –dijo con sorpresa, Severus se limitó a alzar una ceja.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó él con arrogancia.

-Eres el... –la jovencita se contuvo de decir algo peor –eres el tipo que me empujó en la boda de Tonks –dijo, enojada como si aquello acabara de pasar, el hombre frente a ella la miró y entonces ella comprendió que definitivamente él no se acordaba de ella; por alguna razón eso la hizo enojarse más.

Ella lo miró enojada pero decidió ya no decir nada más al respecto, le parecía extraño al mago, aquella mirada de enojo lo hacía sentirse incómodo de algún modo. La sesión de preguntas dio comienzo.

-¿Eso es todo? –aquello parecía más una aseveración que una pregunta, Severus se ponía de pie y estaba listo para irse tras el interrogatorio.

Ella observaba sus notas –sí –dijo con simpleza, entonces él se encaminó hacía la puerta –puede ser que en próximos días tenga que firmar su declaración, se le avisará –definitivamente eso no lo esperaba el mago, cerró los ojos con disgusto, pero sin decir más se marchó-. Qué grosero –la chica soltó un bufido –ni siquiera se despidió.

Más tarde, en el Ministerio, y tras ordenar los expedientes del caso de la guerra finiquitada, la jovencita que entrevistó a Severus esa mañana, de nombre Audrey Svevo tomaría su hora de comida.

-¿Lista? –Audrey preguntó a su colega y amiga Tonks.

-Claro, vamos a comer... ¿lugar muggle o cafetería del Ministerio? –preguntó Tonks, que ese día se había decidido por un color morado para su cabello. Audrey miró a Tonks divertida y su amiga sonrió –sí, lo sé, prefieres los lugares muggles.

-Me recuerda la comida de mi mamá –la otra chica respondió con cierta melancolía y ambas salieron.

Asistieron a la cafetería a la que siempre asistían a unas calles del Ministerio y tras charlar sobre la nueva vida de casada de Tonks, quien asegurando que no habían salido de "luna de miel" por cuestiones laborales, Audrey se decidió a preguntar algo que rondaba su cabeza desde la mañana.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ese hombre, con el que tropecé en tu boda, es Severus Snape? –preguntó Audrey y Tonks la miró intrigada.

-No creí que fuera necesario –respondió –te tocó entrevistarlo hoy ¿verdad? –dijo con curiosidad. La otra chica asintió con expresión de desagrado.

-Es un hombre de lo más raro –dijo y Tonks rió discretamente.

-Dímelo a mí.

-Aunque... –Audrey hizo una pausa tratando de buscar una palabra adecuada –es interesante.

-¡¿Qué?! –Tonks gritó llamando la atención de más de uno de los comensales, bajando el tono de voz dijo: -¿qué puede tener de interesante ese... –hizo una pausa buscando una palabra no tan ofensiva o suficientemente ofensiva, -¡ese! –se limitó a concluir.

-Ya sabes –la chica de lentes estaba notablemente divertida por la reacción de su amiga –todo ese asunto de el ex motífago, el espía que hizo posible la victoria... todo eso –comenzó a decir –es interesante –dijo aunque luego dudó -¿no?

Tonks giró los ojos y negó efusivamente.

Ambas terminaron de comer y caminaban de regreso al ministerio cuando vieron a un hombre a la entrada del lugar de trabajo de las dos chicas.

-¿Ese no es Daniel? –Tonks señaló al hombre.

-Creo que sí –respondió Audrey.

-¿No ya habían terminado? –la chica del cabello morado preguntó.

-Sí, pero creo que no le llegó el memo –dijo la otra chica y caminó hacía el sujeto. Tonks decidió desaparecer de la escena.

Era un hombre indiscutiblemente apuesto, rostro cuadrado, piel bronceada, nariz respingada, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa encantadora, ojos color miel y cabello castaño claro, corto y cuidadosamente peinado. Pero la joven metamorfomaga no quiso quedarse a averiguar qué pasaba¿qué tan incómodo puede ser eso?

---

Las vacaciones llegaron a su fin, Severus Snape estaba listo para un año más en Hogwarts, ahora sin presiones, sin guerra, sin doble vida y sin Harry Potter, todo debía ser mejor, pensaba el mago.

Todo comenzó sin mayores incidentes, Severus disfrutaba quitando puntos a diestra y siniestra, sobre todo si éstos eran de Gryffindor, asustando a los de primero, burlándose de los nefastos resultados de sus alumnos en su clase. Todo iba viento en popa.

El primer fin de semana decidió ir a Hogsmeade a beber algo fuerte en 'Las Tres Escobas', después de lidiar con tanto mocoso impertinente, lo necesitaba.

Sentado en la barra y bebiendo algo que parecía whiskey, Severus estaba bastante tranquilo; junto a él, una chica escandalosa se sentó pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Tú otra vez? –aquella chica miró al sujeto junto a ella.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco –soy Audrey Svevo, la Auror que está cerrando el caso de la guerra, además choqué contigo en la boda de Tonks, creo que eres un hombre terriblemente grosero... –comenzó a hablar y rápidamente aturdió a Severus, pronto la voz de aquella muchacha era un mero balbuceo sin sentido.

-Hey –dijo él como si fuera a decirle un secreto, ella calló abruptamente y se acercó a escuchar que es lo que le iba a decir aquel hombre –Shhh... –dijo él haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice, indicando silencio.

Audrey entendió aquel sarcasmo y miró a Severus molesta.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y Severus prácticamente ignorando a la chica a su lado, ella se puso de pie.

-En próximos días tendrás que ir a firmar algunos documentos... –dijo ella y Severus la miró, con la simple mirada asintió-. Hasta pronto –dijo ella, él levantó las cejas levemente como invitación cordial de "lárgate ya, niña"

* * *

---

como aclaración... Svevo se pronuncia "esvivou" y me encanta como suena, ja

gracias a mi único reviewer **Argen**, espero resolver tus dudas...  
a los demás... no olviden dejar reviews!


	3. ¡Mi héroe!

**3. ¡Mi héroe!**

No muchos días después, a su habitación en Hogwarts, Severus recibió otra carta del Ministerio, estaba vez deseó fervientemente que fuera la última. La cita era para ese sábado a primera hora.

-¿Quién trabaja en sábado? –pensó el mago mientras ponía la carta junto a un montón de papeles.

Puntual, como era su costumbre, Severus Snape se presentó a su cita en el Ministerio; se registró nuevamente, aquel mago de la recepción parecía nuevo, consideró Severus, ya que se comportaba realmente torpe, al menos frente al profesor de pociones.

Caminó hacía el departamento de Aurores y antes de pasar a la oficina de la ocasión anterior, fue detenido.

-No... –dijo una voz conocida, Severus volteó y ahí estaba con su cabello escandalosamente rosa –Audrey no está, tendrás que esperar un poco –dijo Tonks señalando una silla, Severus no abrió la boca pero sonrió con ironía al ver la apariencia de la chica e imaginársela junto a Remus; por alguna razón Tonks pudo captar aquella sonrisita maliciosa y decidió regresar a su trabajo, el hombre no tomó asiento y esperó de pie.

Algunos minutos después, Severus vio a su entrevistadora acercarse con un montón de documentos, cualquier otro hombre se hubiese ofrecido a ayudar a la jovencita, pero no él, no Severus Snape, él se limitó a poner la cara más hostil que encontró denotando su enojo por haberlo hecho esperar.

La joven Auror observó a Severus, con aquella cara molesta, eso sólo consiguió ponerla nerviosa y tropezar con su propia túnica, ella y todos los pergaminos que cargaba fueron a dar a pies del mago, quien arqueó una ceja.

-Vaya –dijo Severus con aquella voz llena de arrogancia y mirando a la pobre chica –creí que la torpeza de Nymphadora no podía ser superada –hizo una pausa –pero tú me demuestras que tan equivocado estaba.

Por supuesto que aquel comentario enojó a Audrey -¿me harías el favor de dejar de estar ahí paradote y ayudarme? –dijo casi como una orden mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

Por extraño que parezca, Severus comenzó a recoger algunos de los pergaminos que la chica había tirado, no pudo evitar notar uno en especial que tenía la etiqueta de "Severus Snape"; ¿así que el ministerio tenía un expediente entero sobre él?. Después, no muy sutilmente tomó a la Auror del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias –dijo ella, se acomodó una vez más los lentes y sacudió su túnica –terminemos con esto –finalmente Severus escuchaba algo que le agradaba.

Dentro de la oficina, y tras las últimas preguntas, muchas de ellas redundantes en lo que ya se había hablado, Audrey pidió a su entrevistado que firmara un par de papeles aquí y allá.

-Eso es todo –dijo ella sin mirarlo, pues ponía en orden los papeles que él acaba de firmar.

Él se puso de pie, si no se había despedido en ocasiones anteriores ¿por qué lo habría de hacer ahora?; Audrey recordó aquel gesto tan descortés y lo detuvo...

-Antes de que te vayas... –dijo, Severus notó algo que se le había escapado, aquella chiquilla desde siempre le había hablado de 'tú' –me dijeron que te avisara... –continuó ella y él prestó toda su atención, parecía algo importante –aunque no creo que te lo merezcas... –aquel atrevimiento por parte de la chica llamó la atención del mago, aunque de cierto modo le parecía divertido que una niña como ella se le enfrentara de ese modo.

-Dime –dijo él con neutralidad en su voz.

-Se supone que todavía hay muchos mortífagos sueltos por ahí... –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo un ademán con la mano que parecía restarle importancia al asunto –y se supone que corres peligro –finalmente dijo.

-Claro –él conservó esa neutralidad en su voz y dijo vagamente aunque un "gracias" venía más al caso.

Aquella costumbre grosera que tenía él de no despedirse volvió a hacerse presente, de cierto modo, eso lograba enojar a Audrey.

A la hora de la comida, ella y Tonks estaban en su lugar acostumbrado degustando el postre y listas para regresar al trabajo.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo Audrey captando la atención de su amiga –hoy tuve la última entrevista con Snape.

-No me hables de él –dijo Tonks con cierto tono de broma –estoy comiendo...

Era divertido para Audrey presenciar las reacciones de su amiga cuando se hablaba de ese sujeto –no sé como logra ser tan... –estaba a punto de concluir su frase, pero su amiga se le adelantó.

-¿Odioso, grosero, arrogante...? –Tonks respondió y su amiga rió discretamente.

-Sí, eso... –la otra chica tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

-No sé... a lo mejor se les cayó cuando era un bebé y se pegó en la cabeza –dijo la joven de cabello rosa y ambas rieron-. Pero en serio –el tono esta vez era más serio –deja de hablar de él... me pones nerviosa...

Audrey encogió los hombros sin agregar nada más a la discusión, cuando ambas terminaron el trozo de pastel de queso que comían como postre, se dirigieron de regreso a su trabajo.

-¿A qué vino Daniel aquella vez? –Tonks se atrevió a preguntar temiendo que su amiga tomara mal aquella impertinencia mientras caminaban rumbo al Ministerio.

Audrey soltó un bufido –es un necio... –comenzó a decir y eso confirmó a Tonks que su amiga estaba dispuesta a hablar –dice que me extraña y todas esas cosas cursis que ya sabes... ya no lo quiero cerca, empieza a asustarme con su constante acoso.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –fue una pregunta simple.

-No sé, quiere que nos veamos el sábado en Hogsmeade... iré pero sólo para pedirle que me deje en paz de una buena vez –Audrey se escuchó decidida, Tonks posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

---

El sábado llegó sin más, Audrey arribó a Hogsmeade unos minutos tarde... mejor dicho, muchos minutos tarde.

-Siempre tarde –se decía a si misma –me preocuparía si fuese cualquier otra persona... –finalmente concluyó su breve soliloquio.

En una esquina estaba Daniel, su ex novio, esperándola, aquel lugar le trajo una serie de recuerdos a la Auror, era el sitio que, en tiempos mejores al lado de ese mismo sujeto, era el sitio acostumbrado de encuentro.

Se acercó con reservas, él hizo un movimiento brusco al tratar de saludarla con un beso.

-No, Daniel –dijo tajantemente ella al quitarse de inmediato y frustrar los planes del chico.

-¿Cómo has estado? –entonces él preguntó con una voz dulce, que en un pasado no tal lejano, encantaba a Audrey, pero que ahora lograba empalagarla al grado de las nauseas.

-Terminemos con esto –dijo ella, no teniendo más remedio, él se dirigió al que fuera su lugar favorito en numerosas citas-. No, vamos a 'Las Tres Escobas' –pidió ella.

El lugar estaba desierto como pocas veces, 'Las Tres Escobas' debía estar teniendo su peor día en años. Había un par de clientes en la mesa del rincón más apartado del local, en la barra, un sujeto vestido de negro parecía ajeno a su alrededor... y eso era todo. Audrey no prestó mucha atención, quería aclarar las cosas con Daniel de una buena vez. Tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a la barra.

Tras algunos minutos de acalorada pero discreta charla, Audrey no pudo soportar un "te quiero y te extraño" más.

-Basta, Daniel –ella intentaba con ahínco conservar la calma.

-No me daré por vencido tan fácilmente –entonces aquel fino rostro del chico se tornó horrible, posesivo y enfermo, tomó el brazo de su acompañante y lo apretó con fuerza.

-Me lastimas... suéltame –dijo ella subiendo el tono de voz.

-Regresarás a mi... todas lo hacen –dijo él, apretando los dientes y acercando su rostro al de la mujer que luchaba por liberarse.

-Ese es tu problema Daniel... no puedes tener a todas... –ella seguía oponiendo resistencia aunque él parecía no ceder-. ¡Suéltame! –finalmente gritó.

-Nunca –él respondió y apretaba cada vez con más fuerza.

No supieron cómo o de dónde, pero un hechizo hizo que Daniel no sólo soltara a Audrey, sino que saliera despedido algunos metros. La chica buscó a su salvador y cuando vio quien era muchas emociones, todas contrarias, vinieron a ella.

Severus Snape estaba con su porte acostumbrado, impasible, incluso se le veía sereno, tenía su varita sujetada con fuerza en su puño derecho¿qué tanto había escuchado de la conversación?, además¿cómo fue tan tonta para no ver que el sujeto de la barra era él? se preguntaba Audrey, aunque lo importante ahora es que la había liberado de aquel patán.

Daniel se incorporó acariciando su barbilla, señaló a Severus y estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero en el último momento se arrepintió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

La chica estaba a punto de decirle a su salvador lo agradecida que estaba y a dar mil explicaciones que nadie nunca pidió, pero él se le adelantó...

-Ese no parece ser un buen hombre –dijo el mago como un doctor que da un diagnóstico.

- Supongo... – dijo ella cruzando los brazos – que tú sabes mucho sobre hombres buenos...  
–Pero aquello parecía más de lo que aparentaba, como si dijera algo entre líneas, Severus la miró con una ceja levantada-. Perdón... –entonces la chica suspiró –gracias...

El mago no dijo más y se marchó... sin despedirse nuevamente.

Esa noche, Severus trataba de dormir, las mazmorras eran un lugar condenadamente silencioso por las noches, siempre había agradecido por ello, pero esa noche necesitaba un poco de ruido... era la primera vez que semejante cosa venía a su mente, él odiaba el ruido y tras percatarse de sus extraños pensamientos que pedían ruido se convenció, o trató de hacerlo, a si mismo de que así era, que a Severus Snape le gustaba el silencio y la calma.

Dando vueltas sobre la cama, una serie de cosas, unas más incoherentes que otras, venían a su cabeza.

Pensaba en el peligro que corría considerando que algunos motífagos seguían sueltos, eso lo llevó a pensar en sus constantes entrevistas en el Ministerio y eso lo condujo a una sola persona...

Audrey Svevo.

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, muy diferente a su sonrisa sarcástica, sobre su rostro al pensar en la única persona que se atrevía a enfrentarlo, era una chica... divertida, consideró al no encontrar otro calificativo.

Pero después, se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en esa niña testaruda.

* * *

---

_decidí actualizar de una vez, es una historia relativamente larga y después, cuando entre a la escuela actualizaré más esporadicamente... bueno, eso si la gente muestra interés y me decido a terminar de publicar esto..._


	4. Qué se le puede regalar a un hombre así

_Se me había olvidado poner el Disclaimer en capítulos anteriores, pero aquí va: todo esto es propiedad de J. K. Rowling , excepto Audrey que es completamente mia y un par de personajes originales con menor importancia._

_Como ya lo había dicho, actualizo seguido por ahora, porque más adelante no podré hacerlo..._

_---_

* * *

**4. ¿Qué se le puede regalar a un hombre así?**

-Es en serio Audrey –decía Tonks mientras ambas compartían lo alimentos en el lugar acostumbrado –si vuelves a mencionar a ese hombre me voy...

-No seas tan exagerada... te trato de contar algo importante...

Tonks giró los ojos y resignada dijo: -está bien...

Entonces, Audrey relató como es que pudo deshacerse de Daniel aquel sábado en 'Las Tres Escobas', Tonks no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba... ¿Severus Snape ayudando a su amiga?

Sé que es un hombre muy raro –dijo Audrey, parecía que la pequeña historia por fin llegaba a la parte final y reflexiva –pero me ayudó...

-Pues... –Tonks no estaba muy segura de que responder –mándale un regalo... –dijo, aunque aquello era una obvia broma.

Audrey comprendió la broma pero respondió muy en serio –no es mala idea...

-No, por Merlín, no... –Tonks se arrepintió de meter aquella idea en la cabeza de su amiga -¿qué se le puede regalar a un hombre así¿un caldero nuevo para sus pociones¿una túnica negra para no variar? –trató de desanimar a su amiga.

-No sé –sonrió Audrey con aire ingenuo.

Por enésima vez aquel día, Tonks giró los ojos y comenzó a pensar cosas que en un segundo perdían el sentido.

De regreso al trabajo, la joven metamorfomaga decidió aclarar aquellos descabellados pensamientos que últimamente tenía hacía su amiga.

-Audrey... –comenzó Tonks, la otra chica detuvo su marcha y observó a su amiga -¿por qué esa repentina fijación por... –dijo girando los ojos –Snape?

-No es ninguna fijación, el hombre me libró de Daniel y espero que después de ese susto no moleste por algún tiempo –Audrey se apresuró a contestar.

-¿Segura? –Tonks alzó las cejas y cuestionó no muy segura de si quería saber la verdad.

-Por supuesto, estoy agradecida...

-¿Es sólo agradecimiento? –no estaba segura de si quería saber la verdad pero sí estaba dispuesta a sacarla a flote.

-Oh, ya es tarde –dijo Audrey mirando un reloj inexistente en su muñeca y apresuró el paso.

Sin más remedio, Tonks la siguió y ambas regresaron a sus labores como Aurores del Ministerio.

La hora de la salida era, casi diario, a las 6 de la tarde excepto los sábados que se trabajaba medio día, ambas chicas tomaban la red flú al mismo tiempo, era una vieja costumbre que se les quedó cuando ambas compartían apartamento, ahora Tonks vivía con Remus Lupin en las afueras de Londres, mientras el apartamento en la ajetreada zona comercial de la ciudad pasó a manos enteramente de Audrey.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Tonks.

-Yo... –Audrey dijo algo titubeante –tengo que hacer algo, caminaré a casa –finalmente concluyó; su amiga encogió lo hombros y se marchó por la chimenea.

El viento era fuerte aquella tarde-noche, Audrey lo sintió en la cara al salir del Ministerio con una sola pregunta en su cabeza: '¿qué se le puede regalar a un hombre así?'

---

El sábado es un día perfecto, pensó Audrey, y el sábado llegó sin previo aviso.

-Bueno –la joven Auror hablaba consigo misma mientras caminaba por las calles de Hogsmeade con un paquete no muy grande en las manos –siempre está en 'Las Tres Escobas'... debe ser alcohólico o algo –al pensar en aquello no pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros –espero que le guste, me rompí la cabeza pensando en qué podría gustarle, al final lo más sencillo resultó lo mejor... sólo no te pongas nerviosa –parecía animarse a si misma.

Entró al local y lo recorrió con la vista, definitivamente había más gente que la última vez, buscó en la barra, siempre estaba en la barra, pero en ella sólo había dos magos, uno que parecía joven y rubio y el otro que vestía de azul claro. No, definitivamente ninguno de los dos era el sujeto a quién ella buscaba.

Un poco desilusionada, la jovencita se sentó en la barra, colocó el paquete en un banco a su lado y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. La tomó despacio, no llevaba mucho dinero y no sabía cuanto iba a esperar.

Las horas pasaron y los tarros ahora sin cerveza comenzaban a acumularse alrededor de la joven, recostada sobre sus brazos en la barra, Audrey decidió que, aunque fuese su salvador, no valía la pena esperar tanto por él. Pidió la cuenta, fue más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado pero hurgando en los bolsillos de su pantalón logró juntar la cantidad para pagar. Bajó del banco, tomó el paquete entre sus manos y dio media vuelta... nunca nadie se había alegrado tanto de ver aquel rostro como lo hizo la chica al verlo.

Severus Snape la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Tú? –fue esta vez él quien habló primero.

-Vaya –ella sonrió como sólo un niño puede hacerlo –al menos me recuerdas esta vez.

-Creí que jamás te volvería a ver –dijo él, en un principio eso molestó a la chica, como si él estuviera molesto por volvérsela a topar, pero después, le pareció que su intención fue otra, como la de un deseo cumplido.

-Sí... bueno –ella comenzó a tartamudear y en su mente sólo se repetía "no te pongas nerviosa", después de todo¿por qué ese hombre la ponía tan nerviosa¿era esa mirada intimidante, ese riesgo de recibir un comentario sarcástico? –Quería... –continuó, parecía que las palabras se le iban de la cabeza y no hacían nada por volver, él la miró arqueando nuevamente la ceja haciendo presión para que la niña por fin dijera lo que tenía que decir-. Quería agradecerte por salvarme –eso resultó más fácil de lo que Audrey creyó, estiró las manos con el paquete y el hombre miró el pequeño presente sin saber muy bien qué hacer. –Es para ti, tonto –dijo ella, entonces él decidió tomarlo.

Severus se quedó meditabundo un par de segundos, a penas si miraba al paquete o a la chica y sólo una respuesta adecuada vino a él –Gracias –dijo sin expresión.

-Wow, sabes dar las gracias –bromeó la Auror pero de cierto modo eso le trajo una especie de alivio-. Bueno, hasta luego... –se despidió ondeando la mano y cruzando la puerta, Severus se quedó inmóvil.

Esa noche, en la intimidad de su cuarto en Hogwarts, Severus decidió abrir el regalo de aquella niña.

¿Por qué algo tan sencillo lo impactaba tanto¿por qué esa niña se empeñaba en aparecerse en su vida¿por qué esa misma niña era la que le daba el primer regalo que recibía en años?, y ¿cómo es que lo sabía¿por qué le regalaba eso?

El mago sacó con cuidado de la caja una bella, sobria y elegante bufanda de lo que parecía tela de acrílico, cálida, suave y costosa. La bufanda por si sola era hermosa y era un gesto de agradecerse, pero eso no era todo, su diseño, de franjas verdes y plata con el escudo de Slytherin bordado delicadamente en un extremo, era lo que la hacía verdaderamente especial.

El profesor de Pociones la dobló cuidadosamente y no la agregó al resto de su armario, la dejó en una repisa a la vista, como lista de ser vestida y portada con orgullo.

Severus recordó a la niña diciéndole "es para ti, tonto", no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez y esta vez se preguntó ¿por qué? 


	5. Cabeza de Puerco

_Hubo cambio de título porque en realidad soy pésima con los títulos, este me parece más adecuado, está sacado de la película "¿Conoces a John Malkovich?" ("Beign John Malkovich"), aunque argumentalmente no tienen mucho que ver, creo que por ahí existe una película con Brad Pitt llamada "¿Conoces a Joe Black?", pero el buen Brad no es santo de mi devoción. El título en francés seguirá teniendo una importancia especial en la historia._

_Realmente neceito reviews, para saber si esto va bien o mal o qué... o qué! _

_Ya saben el resto, los personajes no son mios, ni en universo en que se desenvuelven, eso pertenece a JKR blah blah blah_

_A partir de ahora los capítulos se tornan un poco más largos... R&R por favor!_

_---_

* * *

** 5. Cabeza de Puerco**

Una de las últimas lluvias torrenciales de un verano moribundo azotaba Hogsmeade esa tarde de sábado, por lo que había poca gente en las calles, todos buscaban refugio en algún establecimiento.

Levantando agua de los charcos con sus grandes zancadas y bajo la tormenta, Severus Snape caminaba rumbo a 'Las Tres Escobas', pero el inclemente tiempo lo obligó a buscar refugio en 'Cabeza de Puerco', el sucio lugar de Aberforth, el hermano del viejo Albus.

Había algo raro en el profesor de Pociones, sí, iba vestido (sorprendentemente) de negro, con un abrigo largo que le ondeaba al caminar, su cabello, húmedo por la lluvia, no lucía menos grasoso que otros días, su expresión era la misma de siempre, sus ojos seguían pareciendo un par de abismos, pero esa tarde de lluvia, portaba una bufanda nueva con los orgullosos colores de Slytherin.

-Profesor Snape... –la voz de Aberforth se escuchó por toda la taberna -¿le sirvo algo?

Severus miró a su alrededor ¿era seguro beber algo en aquel cuchitril? –un whiskey –pidió.

Sacudió las gotas de agua de su abrigo y tomó asiento en una de las pocas mesas vacías; la lluvia le hacía mucho bien a ese lugar, pues algunos otros peatones buscando refugio fueron a parar ahí también.

De haber sido de otro modo, nunca lo hubiera notado entre toda la gente, pero por sobre sus ropas negras destacaba el verde y el plateado de su bufanda; Audrey entró empapada a 'Cabeza de Puerco', ese sábado ella ni siquiera quería salir de casa después del trabajo, pero algo la levantó de la cama y la hizo querer dar un paseo por el único pueblo enteramente mágico en toda Inglaterra, aunque se topó con la tormenta, al entrar y notar aquel hombre vestido de negro portando el regalo que algunos días antes ella misma le había dado la llenó de una dicha inexplicable.

La chica recordaba muy bien a Severus en la barra de 'Las Tres Escobas', sumido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a todo lo externo, aquella tarde en 'Cabeza de Puerco' era diferente, miraba por la ventana la lluvia que parecía no tener miedo de caer. Sin dudarlo un segundo, con su cabello completamente mojado y frotándose los brazos para darse un poco de calor, Audrey se acercó a Severus, quien al escuchar como la chica arrastraba una silla para sentarse, apartó su mirada de la ventana y la dirigió a su nueva compañía.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se le adelantó...

-Veo que te gustó –dijo con una sonrisa haciendo referencia a la bufanda, él estaba a punto de dar algún pretexto, seguramente, o correrla de ahí, pero ella no lo dejó –me alegro... –dijo con aquella sonrisa acentuada, tan ingenua y tan radiante pese a su condición aquella tarde de lluvia, que no le permitió a Severus decir algo negativo o sarcástico, no podía hacer algo que borrara aquel gesto casi infantil en la chica.

El silencio, por otra parte, le pareció una mejor respuesta, regresó su mirada a la ventana, Audrey lo miró por un breve instante y después decidió unírsele contemplando la lluvia.

El titiritar de la chica hacía un suave pero taladrante ruido, sus dientes y mandíbulas parecían no tener autocontrol y chocaban sin remedio. Era un ruido desapercibido en medio del barullo del lugar, pero hubo un cliente que lo pudo escuchar.

Apartando su mirada de la ventana, Severus clavó sus ojos negros en la chica que parecía más concentrada en controlar el ligero temblor de su cuerpo que en observar la lluvia, pero aquella mirada era demasiado intensa, al parecer ella pudo sentirlo, volteó a verlo y aun temblando sonrió.

El hombre levantó una ceja y habló por primera vez aquella tarde –Ten... –fue la única palabra que dijo y ofreció a la chica el abrigo que a él había protegido bastante bien hasta entonces, dejando al descubierto su atuendo... una camisa gris oscuro de manga larga, sobre ella un chaleco negro abotonado de principio a fin y por supuesto unos pantalones negros.

Ella lo recibió y se envolvió en él, le hubiera gustado negarse o al menos dar las gracias, pero el frío que sentía no la dejó, cuando se dio cuenta, Severus no estaba¿la iba a dejar así nada más con su abrigo puesto?, pero unos segundos después el mago estaba de regreso con una taza algo vieja pero limpia con lo que parecía un líquido humeante que olía a jazmín. Severus dejó caer la taza suavemente en la mesa, frente a Audrey, pero con sequedad y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran, Audrey tomó entre sus temblorosas manos aquella taza y dio un ligero sorbo al delicioso y caliente líquido. Él no la miraba siquiera. La lluvia no cesaba.

Tras unos minutos envuelta en el abrigo, que en la menuda chica lucía enorme y que aun conservaba el calor natural de quien antes lo portó, a pesar de que ese hombre parecía no tener alma y ser el dueño de un corazón frío como el hielo, y mientras terminaba la taza té, Audrey por fin dejó de temblar.

-Gracias –dijo ella con voz tímida llamando la atención de su acompañante.

Severus la miró, pudo controlar una sonrisa que estaba a punto de escapársele al mirar a la chica ahora recuperada –no es nada... –el tono fue neutral. Unos segundos más tarde, el mago se puso de pie.

La chica lo sabía, se iría sin despedirse como siempre, -antes de que te vayas –dijo ella –te regreso tu abrigo, muchas gracias.

Él estaba a punto de estirar la mano y recibirlo, pero el sonido de la lluvia era contundente aun-. Todavía llueve, quédatelo –respondió ante la sorpresa de Audrey y antes de que ésta pudiera replicar algo, Severus cruzaba la puerta de 'Cabeza de Puerco', y sin darle importancia a la lluvia salió y caminó con paso firme, pero lento.

Lo miró desaparecer entre el aguacero y agradeció por aquella prenda tan simple que le había prestado en un intento de protegerla.

Audrey pensó que hubiese sido un total error haberse quedado en casa ese sábado, a pesar de la lluvia y a pesar de que muy probablemente le daría gripa, aquella tarde se había sentido feliz con las cosas más sencillas del mundo, un abrigo y una taza de té.

A mitad de semana, Audrey decidió contarle a Tonks aquel evento, además, le encantaba observar las reacciones de su amiga mientras hablaban de Severus Snape.

-Me quieres decir que ese hombre... ¿te volvió a ayudar? –Tonks simplemente se negaba a creer la historia de su amiga.

-Sí –fue la respuesta, Audrey pronunció aquella palabra con tal sencillez que parecía que todo aquello no era realmente relevante, aunque lo era.

-Cuando lo calificaste de raro... te quedaste corta –Tonks respondió bebiendo a través de una pajilla un dulce jugo de naranja.

-Bueno, tengo que regresarle su abrigo, no le di aquella bufanda buscando algo a cambio –dijo Audrey y de pronto recordó que no había contado nada a Tonks sobre la bufanda.

-¿Cuál bufanda? –preguntó la chica que ese día llevaba en nada discreto color rojo encendido en su cabello temiendo la respuesta.

-Una... –dijo la otra chica bajando paulatinamente la voz –que le regalé...

-No puede ser –dijo Tonks poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Entonces era momento de contarle la reacción que tuvo el hombre al recibir el regalo, aunque distante se notaba agradecido y algunos días después decidió estrenarlo. No había sido un regalo en vano, después de todo. La metamorfomaga no dijo demasiado tras enterarse de eso, más bien se quedó pensativa como pocas veces, además, un ataque de estornudos por parte de Audrey no la hubiera dejado replicar si así lo hubiese deseado.

---

Hogsmeade no parecía el mismo pueblo que el sábado anterior, había mucho movimiento, la tarde era soleada y despejada, incluso hacía un poco de calor.

La mesa en 'Cabeza de Puerco' fue la misma que ocho días antes, Severus tomaba en soledad un whiskey que le sentaba bien cada fin de semana. El lugar volvía a ser el de antes, pocos clientes, callado y tranquilo a comparación del resto del pueblo.

Cualquier ruido era de fácil percepción, y así fue, cuando se abrió la puerta casi de golpe, Severus volteó a ver por puro instinto y ahí estaba, Audrey con su abrigo en mano, vio al dueño de la prenda de inmediato y se acercó a él.

Ahora le tocaba hablar primero a él...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí y no en 'Las Tres Escobas'? –preguntó con voz calmada y tenue.

Ella le sonrió, ambos seguían de pie junto a la mesa que unos minutos atrás él ocupaba –porque... –comenzó, pero decidió jugar un rato con el hombre frente a ella, prolongado su respuesta.

Él arqueó una ceja impaciente, pero creyó que la chica se lo diría, tarde o temprano... aunque parecía que iba a ser más bien tarde-. ¿Y bien? –apresuró la respuesta.

Ella no borró aquella sonrisa, de pronto Severus olvidó sobre que discutían y se concentró en aquella expresión, tan ingenua y a la vez traviesa de la niña, y a pesar de que ese gesto tan lleno de vida le producía una sensación extraña pero conocida, la expresión de su rostro era inescrutable. Era un juego de miradas interesante.

-Oh, Severus... –fueron interrumpidos por una bonachona voz, Albus Dumbledore estaba en primera fila observando el comportamiento de ese par, y notablemente divertido dijo: -¿no me presentas a tu amiga?

Severus maldijo al viejo por lo bajo, y un ligero rubor manchó sus mejillas dándole por primera vez un poco de color a su piel. Albus miraba a los dos con aire divertido, la chica le sonrió y no esperó a que Severus la presentara porque simplemente no lo iba a hacer.

-Audrey Svevo –estiró la mano hacía el viejo mago –es un honor profesor Dumbledore...

-Llámame sólo Albus –dijo el mago sonriente y correspondiendo el saludo de la chica-. Un placer, señorita Svevo –finalmente dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación y dejó a solas nuevamente al par.

Severus no parecía recuperado del todo, seguía en un estado que, de no ser porque parpadeaba, parecería bajo el hechizo Petrificus Totalus.

-Bueno... –la voz de Audrey logró sacarlo de aquella especie de shock –muchas gracias –dijo y entregó el abrigo al dueño del mismo.

Él no respondió y la miró caminar hacía la puerta. Con la perilla en la mano, Audrey volteó a ver a Severus, aun con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo supe que estarías aquí? Porque te vi más feliz en este lugar que en 'Las Tres Escobas', en aquel sitio te ensimismabas, estabas ausente, aquí pusiste atención a algo más que a tus pensamientos... pusiste atención a la lluvia –dijo la chica como si aquello le divirtiera, Severus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, como no comprendiendo muy bien esas palabras-. Hasta luego... –finalmente dijo ella y salió.

El profesor de pociones se quedó clavado en el piso pensando en lo que acababa de decir aquella niña. ¿Cómo era que prestaba atención a detalles insignificantes como ese?


	6. Gripa

_Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Audrey, pero eso ya lo saben!_

_--- _

* * *

6. Gripa

Era una mañana de lunes como cualquier otra, pero no para Severus Snape, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que levantarse, salir de su habitación en las mazmorras e impartir sus clases diarias, se sentía atado a la cama, la culpa la tenía una terrible gripa que, seguramente, era un resultado tardío de haber caminar bajo la lluvia sin su abrigo. Se sentía pésimo, con el cuerpo cortado, la garganta irritada y la nariz constipada, lo único que deseaba era descansar.

Sobre una silla en su cuarto estaba el abrigo que había regresado a sus manos y que de haber portado ese sábado de lluvia lo hubiera protegido de aquella enfermedad. Boca abajo sobre su cama volteó la cabeza para ver aquella prenda...

-Esa niña... –dijo, trataba de buscar un culpable para su mal.

Se levantó sin ganas de hacerlo, seguía somnoliento y seguramente así iba a estar todo el día. Ingresó al Gran Comedor como de costumbre, con ese intempestivo hábito de mirar altivamente a medio mundo, sí, se sentía mal pero no podía demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad, mucho menos frente a sus alumnos.

Se sentó a la derecha de Dumbledore, acto seguido, Remus tomó su lugar al lado del propio Severus.

-Buenos días –saludó el hombre lobo. Severus iba a contestar, forzado como cada mañana, pero su voz se notaría afectada y sólo cabeceó.

-Buenos días –contestó el viejo director mirando a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, posteriormente miró a su profesor de Pociones: -pero Severus, deberías atenderte ese resfriado... –dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Por supuesto, no se podía engañar a Albus Dumbledore, Severus torció la boca, entre sonrisa y expresión de desagrado –lo tomaré en cuenta –su voz era más ronca de lo normal, apagada y muy queda.

-Tu amiga es muy simpática –continuó el director, Severus abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa –y una mujer muy bella –aseguró el hombre de cabello plateado con aire divertido, el mago de cabello negro no podía creerlo, el viejo se estaba divirtiendo con esa situación.- ¿Dime, dónde la conociste? –Albus seguía cuestionando.

Severus se quedó callado y mirando al director, que no dejaba de sonreír, -en la boda de Remus y Nymphadora –contestó con la verdad pero con un volumen de voz casi inaudible, miró de soslayo a Remus, no quería seguir explicando cosas al respecto, pero el sujeto de cabello color arena se encontraba en medio de una conversación con la Profesora Sprout. Después de eso, se propuso no seguir hablando sobre el tema, lo ponía incómodo, pero, después de todo¿por qué hablar sobre Audrey lo ponía incómodo?, el director pareció comprender, y aun notablemente encantado, no siguió haciendo preguntas.

Ese día fue extraño para la mayoría de los alumnos, Snape, el estricto profesor de Pociones puso a leer a los estudiantes la mayor parte del tiempo, en silencio mientras él masajeaba sus sienes ante el terrible dolor de cabeza que lo atacó tras el desayuno, no sabía a ciencia cierta si por el resfriado o por la conversación con el director, quitó pocos puntos, lo cual alegró mucho a lo estudiantes, sobre todo de Gryffindor, en un par de clases incluso se le olvidó dejar tarea.

Cuando por fin terminó sus labores, creyó que sería bueno tomarse un par de pociones y estaría como nuevo para el día siguiente. Caminando escaleras abajo rumbo a las mazmorras volvió a evocar a aquella persona que creía responsable por su mal.

-Esa niña... –volvió a decir con los dientes apretados.

No tenía ninguna poción preparada para un caso como el que se estaba presentando, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para preparar una, pero sabía que no podía continuar en aquel estado. Conocía los ingredientes de memoria para una poción tan sencilla como esa, pero entre sus anaqueles no pudo encontrar un par de ingredientes.

No le podía estar pasando aquello, si quería aliviarse pronto tendría que ir al callejón Diagon por los ingredientes que le faltaban, pero ¿cómo?, si a penas podía mantenerse en pie de lo mal que se sentía. Caminó hasta la única ventana de su dormitorio, recorrió las cortinas y miró el cielo, parecía buena hora aun, todos estaba comiendo, él no tenía apetito, con el sentido del olfato tan afectado la comida no le sabía a nada de todos modos, como comprobó en el desayuno.

Suspiró y se dirigió al 'Caldero Chorreante' vía red flú para hacer sus compras.

Después de todo, se trataba de Severus Snape, que pese a sentirse cansado y sin fuerza, logró sobreponerse a la enfermedad; su estado físico estaba casi intacto, pero no su condición, de verdad se sentía enfermo. Logró hacerse de los ingredientes rápidamente.

Al salir de la tienda, la primera que encontró y no donde acostumbraba adquirir sus ingredientes por cierto, chocó con alguien que iba entrando a ese mismo establecimiento.

La condición de Audrey no era mejor que la de Severus, incluso era peor, pues se reflejaba en lo físico, el delicado rostro de la chica era pálido, excepto por lo rojo de su nariz y lo irritado de sus ojos.

-Perdón –dijo ella mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiaba su nariz, al parecer la enfermedad no la dejaba ver con quien había chocado.

-¿Tú? –Severus preguntó, al parecer el sonido de su voz, aunque más ronca de lo normal, logró hacer reaccionar a Audrey.

La chica sonrió al verlo, el aclaró la garganta en un vano intento de no mostrarse enfermo ante nadie –También me alegra verte... –dijo un tanto irónica, Severus nuca se mostraba especialmente complacido por verla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó él intrigado por verla entrar a una tienda de materiales para pociones.

-Oh –suspiró la chica –como verás, aquella lluvia me acarreó una gripa espantosa, quería preparar alguna poción para curarme –dijo y Severus arqueó una ceja como era su costumbre¿así que la niña sabía algo sobre pociones?, pero su duda fue aclarada rápidamente –recuerdo que en la escuela siempre fui pésima en Pociones y rara vez lograba hacer algo que no estallara –eso sonaba vagamente familiar a Neville Longbottom –así que en realidad no tengo mucha idea de qué hacer.

El profesor la examinó por un segundo y simplemente dijo –acompáñame, sé que hacer.

La chica confiaba en el sujeto, aunque el sentido común le decía lo contrario. Lo siguió, caminó con él unos dos pasos atrás, no se fijaba mucho en su acompañante, estornudos constantes y unos ojos llorosos no se lo permitían.

Tomaron la red flú y rápidamente llegaron a Hogwarts.

-Con que esto es Hogwarts –dijo la Auror encantada por la maravillosa escuela –realmente me hubiera gustado estudiar aquí –seguía caminando tras Severus quien se preguntó dónde pudo haber estudiado la chica, pero no estaba seguro si debía y quería preguntar.

-Por aquí –fue la única cosa que dijo, indicando una dirección.

Llegaron al aula donde él impartía sus clases, por supuesto no la iba ingresar a su dormitorio.

La joven se sentó en un banco que normalmente sería ocupado por un estudiante, él se dirigió a los estantes, tomó un par de frascos y los sumó a los ingredientes que acaba de comprar. En un pequeño caldero negro comenzó a mezclarlos todos cuidadosamente.

-Creo que mi abrigo no sirvió de mucho –dijo él mientras mezclaba 5 veces en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, no según la receta, sino de acuerdo a él y las modificaciones que había hecho de la misma.

-No, nada de eso... ese día moría de frío – ella respondió admirando totalmente fascinada al hombre preparar la poción y un poco feliz de que él por fin iniciara una conversación-. Sólo siento que por mi culpa estés enfermo tú.

Él no respondió a eso a pesar de que todo el día había estado asegurando que su enfermedad era culpa de ella-. Listo –dijo, realmente había sido rápido.

La Auror dio unos pasos hacía el escritorio sobre el cual estaba la poción recién hecha, echó un vistazo al caldero, no lucía nada bien, parecía realmente espesa, con una consistencia grumosa y un color grisáceo nada agradable, en su rostro se dibujó la repulsión de inmediato.

Nuevamente una sonrisa indiscreta estaba a punto de escapársele a Severus al ver la expresión de Audrey, como la de un niño al tomar pociones medicinales como esa; no era como si el mago lidiara mucho con niños pequeños, pero había visto un par de veces esa expresión en algunos alumnos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, cuando iban a parar a la enfermería de la escuela.

-¿Pretendes que me tome eso? –dijo Audrey totalmente infeliz con ese hecho.

-En efecto, no es una poción agradable a la vista, pero es bastante efectiva –dijo él vertiendo el contenido del caldero en unas pequeñas botellas de vidrio y posteriormente ofreciendo una de esas botellas a la chica-. Un solo trago y mañana estará todo solucionado – aseveró él.

-Está bien, tú eres el experto... –dijo ella y de algún modo las palabras que él acaba de pronunciar la convencieron, tomó uno de los matraces y, apretando los ojos muy fuerte, dio un trago prolongado a la poción.

Primero, él la miró intrigado mientras ella bebía, de algún modo la chica sabía que su especialidad eran las pociones, pues una poción tan sencilla como esa no demostraba nada, se preguntó cómo y por qué, pero antes de ponerse paranoico pensó que la buena amiga de Audrey, Tonks pudo haberlo mencionado, y tras esa cavilación dio un trago al remedio que lo aliviaría.

-No me siento mejor –dijo ella tras terminar de beber.

-Es mágica, no milagrosa –respondió serenamente él.

-Oh, muchas gracias –sonrió ella nuevamente con ese semblante radiante, pese a su salud, se veía curiosa, sonriendo de ese modo con la nariz roja y los ojos irritados.

Él no respondió, solía no responder muy a menudo; se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la puerta, ella lo siguió, sabía que era hora de irse. Severus estaba a punto de sacarla del aula y dejarla que se fuera como pudiera, pero seguramente se perdería, lucía bastante despistada y se le sumaba que estaba algo atolondrada por la gripa. Siguió caminando, la llevaría a una chimenea con red flú para que pudiera irse, pero en una intersección de varios pasillos se encontraron con la persona con la que Severus menos se quería encontrar.

-Señorita Svevo –saludó amablemente Albus Dumbledore a la chica.

-Profesor Dum... perdón, Albus –correspondió ella y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Grandioso, pensó Severus, tras ese encuentro tendría que soportar al viejo por muchos, muchos días.

* * *

---

_gracias por las reviews!, esta es la última vez que actualizo tan pronto porque mañana regreso a la escuela y eso no deja mucho tiempo libre.  
_

_**Argen**, no te preocupes! estoy decidida a terminar este fic y terminar de publicarlo...  
_


	7. Una Buena Amiga

Como dije en el capítulo anterior, estoy decidida a terminar de publicar este fan fic y pues las reviews siempre son bienvenidas pero ya no haré tanto caso a la escaces de las mismas.

Este es un capítulo bastante más sencillo pero da pie a muchas de las situaciones venideras... comienza un jueguito travieso por parte de Dumbledore y Severus acepta algo que no nos imaginamos, aunque no lo hace en público, por supueto, lo hace para si mismo.

Todo pertenece a JKR, excepto Audrey... eso ya lo saben!

---

* * *

**7. Una Buena Amiga**

La charla entre Audrey y Albus Dumbledore no se prolongó mucho, Severus se mantuvo siempre al margen, esos dos parecían llevarse bien, ambos tendían a una personalidad de rasgos infantiles y eso los hacía verdaderamente compatibles, además, el profesor de Pociones tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ambos confabulaban en su contra.

Después de unos minutos en los que la Auror expresó su absoluta fascinación por Hogwarts y Albus compartió con ella un par de caramelos de limón, el director siguió su camino no sin antes lanzar una mirada pícara al profesor de Pociones quien lo miró con recelo.

-Gracias por todo –dijo Audrey sonriendo cuando por fin se hallaban frente a una chimenea con red flú, Severus se mantenía serio y cabeceó.

El mago la vio desaparecer, decidió regresar a su habitación en las mazmorras y descansar, la poción empezaba a hacer efecto y se sentía mejor, pero aun así necesitaba un buen par de horas de profundo sueño.

Caminando por lo largos pasillos de la escuela y sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, Severus por poco pisa a la gata huraña de Filch, la Sra. Norris, y donde estaba Norris estaba Filch.

El conserje vio al profesor de pociones y con aquella voz desgarbada le informó algo.

-El director lo quiere ver en su oficina.

El otro sujeto se limitó a observarlo¿así que Albus iba a burlarse de él en la intimidad de su oficina?, no dijo nada pero sí desvió su camino de las mazmorras a la oficinal del director.

Tras decir la frase secreta, que ese día se le había ocurrido, muy jocosamente al director, que fuese "enfermo de gripa", Severus ingresó al cubículo.

El viejo mago revisaba unos documentos a través de sus gafas de media luna, al escuchar ingresar a su pupilo miró por encima de éstas.

-Severus –dijo sonriendo – vienes aquí antes de lo que me imaginaba, toma asiento –el profesor de Pociones no respondió nada y se sentó frente a su mentor. - ¿Así que la señorita Svevo se tuvo que retirar¿tan pronto? –dijo, Severus lo sabía, hacía allá iba todo aquello, pero decidió guardar silencio-. Un tour por Hogwarts le habría sentado bien, parece muy interesada en la escuela... –seguía hablando el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Se sentía mal, tenía que irse –contestó Severus con voz muy queda y tras pronunciar aquello se arrepintió de inmediato.

Dumbledore soltó una risotada –por supuesto, muy resfriada, como tú –dijo y al decir aquella última y simple palabra miró directamente a Severus quien volvió a guardar silencio y evitar la mirada del director, pero ¿por qué? si normalmente se le enfrentaba, pero había algo que lo incomodaba al grado de avergonzarlo. El director notó aquello así que decidió seguir hablando: -una mujer muy bella, indiscutiblemente –no dejaba de hacer evidente el hecho de que Audrey era notablemente bonita –e inteligente –dijo, si era Auror, debía ser inteligente.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? –espetó Severus finalmente.

-Oh, nada grave –dijo el viejo con total calma poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de su interlocutor –sólo creo que es una excelente compañía para ti, veo que ha despertado una serie de gestos en ti bastante nobles... cosa que nadie había conseguido –Severus lo miró de frente arqueando una ceja ¿qué quería decir con aquello? –Deberías conservarla como una buena amiga –concluyó su discursillo.

Severus no estaba seguro de qué responder y bajo qué premisa venía todo aquello, el viejo hablándole sobre quién y quién no podía ser su amigo. Meditó rápidamente, la chica era agradable, definitivamente, divertida, aunque posiblemente no concientemente y bella... incluso él no podía negar eso.

-¿Eso era todo? –preguntó con tono indignado, su tiempo era muy valioso como para estarlo perdiendo en conversaciones sin sentido.

-Sí –sonrió Albus –quiero asegurarme de tener a la señorita Svevo más seguido por aquí –dijo, pero insertando más significados entre líneas.

Bien, era tiempo de salir de la oficina, Severus se puso de pie y se marchó, dispuesto a, por fin, descansar.

Pero fue más difícil de lo que se imaginó, pese a lo cansado que se sentía, no podía dormir, el silencio era inquietante por primera vez y volvió a desear ruido, un poco de ruido, finalmente la noche le ganó y ya entrada la madrugada pudo dormir.

---

Esa tarde de viernes fue otra más en la que Audrey no acompañó a Tonks a la hora de la salida en el trabajo, que dicho sea de paso, la metamorfomaga seguía intrigada por el comportamiento de su amiga y peor aun cuando esa semana no le mencionó a Snape. Pero ya habría tiempo de cuestionar.

A Audrey solían gustarle las cosas sencillas, para ella una cena perfecta era spaghetti con refresco de lata, comida muggle; porque le recordaba a su madre. Aquel viernes fue de compras para preparar ese platillo que ella acostumbraba comer en su infancia.

La chica no era un as en la cocina, pero al menos no provocaba un incendio en el intento, utilizaba magia, por supuesto, cuando lo ameritaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo hizo a la usanza muggle.

Se esmeró en aquel platillo de spaghetti, que no olía nada mal, pero al terminar, ya entrada la noche, lo colocó en un recipiente y lo metió al refrigerador sin probarlo si quiera. Después de eso, se fue directo a la cama.

Esa mañana en el trabajo, Audrey se notaba especialmente inquieta, movía el pie desesperadamente, miraba el reloj insistentemente y mordía un lápiz sin piedad.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? –Tonks se acercó a ella.

-¿Eh? –Audrey parecía no estar muy conectada con la realidad ese día –no, nada... –contestó con aprehensión.

Tonks la miró algo turbada y decidió preguntar lo que había querido preguntar desde que inició esa semana -¿Tiene algo que ver con... –hizo una pausa como si lo que a continuación venía fuera espeluznante –Snape? –concluyó.

Audrey la miró fijamente con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido – no – fue una mentira tan obvia que no se necesitaba ser experto en Legilimancia para saberlo.

-Audrey, él... no... –la metamorfomaga trataba de decir algo que sonara amable y que no hiriera a su amiga.

-Le debo demasiado... –la otra chica se adelantó a responder –es... aunque él no esté muy de acuerdo, un amigo –respondió.

Aquella respuesta se escuchaba convincente, Tonks no dijo nada más y sólo vio salir del Ministerio a su amiga casi corriendo a la hora de la salida.

Utilizando la aparición, Audrey llegó a Hogsmeade rápidamente y se dirigió a 'Cabeza de Puerco'. Tal vez si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo no les hubiera salido tan bien, justo antes de entrar a la taberna, Audrey y Severus cruzaron sus caminos.

Bueno, al menos el mago ya no preguntaba despectivamente "¿tú?" a modo de saludo, se limitó a mirar a Audrey.

-Severus –dijo ella, qué extraño sonaba aquello, pensó el aludido, una chiquilla hablándole por su nombre como si nada – ya sé que encontrarás un pretexto o te darás media vuelta y te irás, pero preparé algo de comida... y... bueno –tartamudeó un poco –quisiera que me acompañaras en la cena.

Qué atrevimiento, pensó Severus, pero su boca dijo otra cosa: -Claro...-dijo sin expresión y un segundo después se empezó a preguntar por qué había dado esa respuesta.

La chica sonrió, esa era una gran arma que Audrey inconcientemente tenía a su favor respecto a Severus, el mago no entendía por qué esa sonrisa tan ingenua lo hacía débil en un parpadeo, más poderosa que cualquier maldición; y al asomarse esa sonrisa simplemente no pudo retractarse.

Albus Dumbledore tenía razón como siempre, esa niña, tan arrogante y altiva como el propio Severus (creía él, pues se le enfrentaba como pocos se atrevían, tal vez por desconocimiento) valía la pena conservarla cerca, era valiosa, una gran compañía, era... una buena amiga, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

* * *

--- 

_**En el próximo capítulo:** La cena se lleva a cabo, conocemos más sobre el pasado de Audrey Svevo_

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


	8. Spaghetti

Bueno, de una vez subo otro capítulo, al fin nadie lee XD y pues ya que está listo...

Es de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribiendo.

Ya saben, todo de JKR, menos Audrey, blah blah blah

---

* * *

**8. Spaghetti**

Pero qué extraño era todo aquello, cuando Severus aceptó, casi instintivamente, la invitación de Audrey no se puso a reflexionar en el hecho de que esa cena se llevaría a cabo en el apartamento de la chica. Vestía menos "profesor de pociones" y un poco más "hombre común" en aquella ocasión, aunque inevitablemente de negro.

El lugar era un bello y luminoso piso en una de las zonas más ajetreadas de Londres, pero sorpresivamente muy cerca del lugar donde Severus había estado viviendo tras el fin de la guerra. Decorado con muebles de diseñador, con líneas limpias y de rasgos minimalistas, el lugar parecía una auténtica casa del muggle moderno.

Era una amplia estancia de techo alto y grandes ventanas, el dormitorio era una cama amplia y blanca que se encontraba en el segundo piso constituido por una sola tarima de estructura metálica; es decir, todo estaba en la misma habitación gigantesca que sin muebles seguramente luciría como un pequeño almacén.

Al entrar, Severus no pudo dejar de notar que ahí habitaban dos gatos negros, además de un librero junto a una pequeña sala de estar, retacado por marcos fotográficos, había fotos mágicas así como fotos muggles sin movimiento. El comedor era una bonita mesa de toque moderno, metálica y cómoda.

El mago no había dicho nada desde su llegada a ese lugar y eso comenzaba a preocupar a Audrey; lo empezaba a conocer muy bien, siempre demostraba su inconformidad con las cosas que no le parecían¿y si ese era su método de demostrar que se sentía incómodo y quería irse?

-Gracias por la invitación –eso era lo menos que Audrey se imaginaba que él diría como primera frase.

Notablemente feliz, la chica sonrió –no es nada, toma asiento, ahora mismo vuelvo...

Severus tomó un lugar en la mesa, la ventana más cercana daba una vista espectacular, anochecía en Londres y todo era un montón de puntitos de oro y plata. Se quedó observando la ciudad embebido como pocas veces¿desde cuando le gustaba contemplar ese tipo de cosas?, se cuestionó pero sus pensamiento no fueron demasiado lejos, Audrey regresaba con él con 2 platos de spaghetti.

-Yo misma lo preparé –dijo la Auror, se le escuchaba orgullosa por ese detalle tan sencillo y colocó un plato frente a Severus.

La chica agregó a la mesa un par de refrescos de lata, de verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Severus comió algo similar.

-Tienes una excelente vista desde aquí –él comenzó, pensó que el silencio sería indescriptiblemente incómodo.

-Sí, es un buen lugar, cuando llegué a Londres, Tonks ya vivía aquí... pero ahora que se casó, tuve la suerte de quedármelo –contestó ella. ¿Así que no era de Londres?, era de suponerse, Svevo es un apellido peculiar y eso explicaba el divertido acento de la chica.

Siguieron charlando mientras comían, Audrey habló un poco sobre sus vivencias mientras se convertía en Auror, fue compañera de academia de Tonks, y según sus relatos, eran una verdadera pesadilla para los instructores pero destacadas alumnas por sus habilidades.

Ambos terminaron su plato de spaghetti casi al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres más? –ella preguntó recogiendo el plato de su invitado.

-¿Más spaghetti? –Preguntó él un poco consternado -¿sólo hay spaghetti?

-Bueno... –ella sonrió más ingenua que nunca –es lo único que sé preparar.

Esta vez Severus no pudo evitarlo y sonrió sin remedio, Audrey era demasiado graciosa a veces, creyó.

-Vaya –ella arqueó una ceja, un gesto adoptado de su acompañante –sabes sonreír –dijo como si aquello fuera travesura suya.

-Está bien... quiero más spaghetti –él respondió en una clara evasiva a lo que ella acaba de decir.

Los dos comieron un segundo plato de lo único que había, bebieron una segunda lata de refresco y la chica invitó a pasar a su acompañante a la sala de estar.

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, justo al frente del libero de las fotos. Había demasiadas imágenes allí que llamaban la atención de Severus, pero preguntar no era lo suyo, no debía de hacerlo, al menos eso sentía.

La fotografía más grande era la de una mujer de rasgos muy similares a los de Audrey, posiblemente su madre, junto a una chica de unos 11 años que indiscutiblemente era la Auror que estaba ahí mismo, sus rasgos ahora eran más adultos y eso, pero conservaba tanto de esa pequeña que era innegable. Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda y sonreía, la mujer de la foto tenía un aire orgulloso. Era una foto muggle.

Severus clavó inconscientemente su mirada en esa imagen intrigado, Audrey pareció notar aquello y se puso de pie, caminó hacía el librero y tomó el marco entre sus manos, la miró con melancolía y al mago una punzada dolorosa en el corazón lo atacó. Se puso también de pie y se paró junto a Audrey.

-Era mi madre –ella dijo –fue mi primer año en la escuela de magia –continuó su relato y miró a su acompañante, las preguntas estaban en su rostro así que no fue necesario hacerlas-. Te preguntarás por el origen de mi apellido, mis abuelos eran migrantes belgas que llegaron a Manhattan durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, eran magos como mi papá... pero la situación era horrenda en su país y decidieron hacer lo que todos estaban haciendo, ir a Estados Unidos, Svevo es un apellido europeo, pero yo soy cien por ciento neoyorquina –dijo ella sonriendo y orgullosa, a Severus se le escapó una sonrisa nuevamente, ahora no hizo el intento por ocultarla-. Mi madre, por otro lado, era muggle, pero una mujer excepcional –continuó, al mago eso le sonó familiar, la chica era mestiza, justo como él-. Ingresé a Parsons, el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería de Norte América, mi hermano iba en último año cuando tuvo que irse a otro colegio, a mí me faltaban 3 años aun, por fortuna yo me quedé ahí después de lo que sucedió con mi madre –dijo y su voz, vivaz y alegre se tornó triste en un segundo.

-¿Qué pasó con ella? –preguntó Severus, pero había sido una imprudencia, después recapacitó en ello.

-Murió –Audrey no se mostró dispuesta a hablar sobre eso y Severus comprendió completamente.

-Lo siento –fue una respuesta, sencilla pero, contra toda probabilidad, sincera.

-Sé que es tonto, pero aun la extraño –Audrey decía como si le avergonzara ese hecho, como si eso no le hubiera permitido madurar.

-Es... –el mago dudó por un segundo –...normal, era tu madre y la amabas –el tono era de tal serenidad que logró calmar a la perturbada chica y reconfortarla de un dolor que parecía fresco aun.

Ella sonrió, aunque su mirada era triste –sí, creo que es normal... –fue simple.

Y pese a todo, y pese a las confesiones, y pese a lo extraño que resultaba, Severus no se sintió incómodo, agradeció que una mujer como ella le estuviera contado un poco de su historia y sentía algo cálido recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Luego vine a Inglaterra, mi fin nunca fue quedarme aquí, vine a estudiar para ser Auror, gracias a una beca y... me quedé –continuó ella recuperando su humor normal.

-¿Tu hermano y tu padre? –el otro preguntó, menos temeroso que la primera vez.

-En Francia –respondió –ahí terminó mi hermano sus estudios y actualmente trabaja con papá en ese país –hizo una pausa y se quedó pensativa -hace mucho que no los veo... –confesó.

Severus levantó las cejas levemente y miró a la chica, no lo notaba pero sobre su rostro una discreta sonrisa estaba dibujada.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?... de tus padres y eso –Audrey preguntó de golpe, Severus borró esa sonrisa de su rostro de inmediato.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo tajantemente y ella supo que no había sido una buena pregunta.

-Discúlpame –pidió.

-Muchas gracias por la cena –él se empeñaba en evadirla.

-No hay de que... me alegra que no hayas muerto envenenado –dijo bromeando y rompiendo ese ambiente tenso que de pronto se produjo.

¿Cómo era que tenía esa capacidad?, pensó Severus, de hacerlo sonreír y en esa ocasión de hacerlo olvidar la torpe pregunta que ella había formulado. Su enfado desapareció cuando ella confesó esa falta de habilidad en la cocina.

Se quedaron mirando otros segundos, Audrey con la fotografía en la mano y Severus con los brazos caídos, directo a los ojos, los de ella azul intenso y llenos de luz, los de él negros como abismos, apagados y taciturnos.

La escena era perfecta... si se hubiese tratado de alguien más, pero Severus no es así, y sólo se despidió de palabra. Nunca el spaghetti había sido tan delicioso.

* * *

--- 

_**En el próximo capítulo: **Severus enfrenta viejos conocidos y se prepara una reunión de un variopinto grupo de magos, los cuales todos ya conocemos..._


	9. Débil

**9. Débil**

Era de noche, las 10 aproximadamente, aunque aquel barrio tenía una vida nocturna muy ajetreada y parecía pleno día. No valía mucho la pena regresar a Hogwarts y considerando que su apartamento estaba cerca, Severus decidió caminar esa fría noche, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su abrigo, estaba demasiado sumido en pensamientos que él consideraba descabellados, pero no podía evitar sonreír al pensar aquello.

Por primera vez en su vida no se cuidaba la espalda, ya no era un espía, aunque esa costumbre de seguir atento a cualquier evento extraño seguían con él y tal vez nunca se iría.

Pero esa noche no, esa noche pensaba en spaghetti y refresco de lata, en Nueva York y en Bélgica, en una escuela de magia llamada Parsons que no conocía, y se encontraba a si mismo extraño, recordando con lujo de detalle esa conversación.

Tan distante y tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no notó como era seguido. En Hogwarts no corría peligro, pero en Londres sí, con tantos mortífagos sueltos por ahí, Lucius Malfoy y otros estaban ya en Azkaban, Narcissa fue sorprendentemente absuelta, aunque el Ministerio no despegaba ojo de ella y su hijo Draco; Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange así como Fenrir Greyback, por otro lado, seguían sueltos y eran bastante peligrosos.

A Severus no le importaban los motífagos esa noche, ni nada en realidad. Sentía una libertad que hace mucho no sentía, simplemente por caminar un par de cuadras.

Pronto ya no estaba en la zona nocturna de Londres e ingresó a un barrio muy tranquilo, callado y obscuro, cerca de su apartamento.

Había un par de chacos con agua estancada en las calles, Severus los evitaba, pero alguien más no lo hizo provocando un chapoteo, lo que hizo que el profesor de Pociones se pusiera alerta, tomó la varita que conservaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y detuvo su marcha.

Se giró lentamente, alguien lo estaba siguiendo y se sintió estúpido por no darse cuenta antes, por estar pensando en cosas que de un tiempo para acá habían estado invadiendo su cabeza. Y temió, no por su enemigo, él era capaz de enfrentarlo, sino por lo débil que se estaba convirtiendo, los tiempos de paz y una niña insolente no eran una combinación que le sentara bien.

Abrió bien lo ojos, atento a cualquier movimiento, escuchó algo con debilidad,. Eran pasos y eran originados por más de una persona. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y señaló el punto donde estaba seguro se escondía el acosador.

-Muéstrate –ordenó.

De una esquina salió el joven Draco Malfoy, tenía una expresión perturbadora, angustiado y triste.

-Profesor, soy yo... –dijo tembloroso, aunque quiso aparentar seguridad.

-¿Qué haces aquí Draco? –preguntó Severus bajando un poco la guardia y caminando hacía su ex alumno.

El joven rubio se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer o qué responder. Del mismo lugar de donde surgió Draco apareció Narcissa, una presencia que intrigó aun más a Severus.

-Narcissa... ¿qué hacen aquí? –por alguna razón, Severus en lugar de bajar la guardia por completo se volvió a poner a la defensiva.

-Caminábamos –mintió la mujer y fue obvio; Severus lo notó, arqueó una ceja y sonrió con ironía como era su costumbre-. Supongo... –prosiguió la mujer que se veía más delgada y pálida, ojerosa y descuida, tomó a su hijo, que ya era mucho más alto que ella, por los hombros –que ahora tienes una vida muy normal... –hizo una pausa prolongada, Severus clavó su mirada en la madre y su hijo –después de lo que hiciste... se llevaron a Lucius para siempre –eso era un reproche.

Severus se quedó meditabundo pero atento, aun apuntando con su varita. Su posición en la guerra era difícil, dejando de lado quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes eran los malos, él inevitablemente quedaría como un traidor ante un bando. La decisión que tomó no fue a la ligera, Dumbledore le dio una segunda oportunidad, cosa que Voldemort jamás habría hecho; unirse definitivamente a Dumbledore, a la larga, significó armar junto con el viejo un elaborado plan en donde él era un asesino y en donde el director era su víctima, cosa que le acarreó la desconfianza eterna por parte de otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix pese a las explicaciones posteriores del propio Albus, quedó como un traidor ante los mortífagos y quedó como un sospechoso ante los miembros de la Orden.

No llevaba una vida como la hubiese deseado, como se la imaginaba al terminar la guerra, de todos modos era el villano para todos.

-Hice lo que creí correcto –finalmente respondió tras un largo lapso de silencio.

-Por supuesto –dijo la mujer sin olvidar quienes fueron los Malfoy, con esa arrogancia característica de la familia, a pesar de que habían perdido toda su fortuna –pero ten cuidado Severus –sonrió y Draco frunció el entrecejo, se notaba realmente perturbado –esa niña, la Auror con la que has pasado mucho tiempo, puede pagar por ti... –sonrió de forma malvada.

A Severus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y por poco suelta la varita, Audrey era la menos culpable en ese asunto de lealtades y traiciones.

Estaba a punto de decir el nombre de la chica, pero no lo consideró prudente –esa niña –dijo con desprecio –no es nadie importante, hagan lo que quieran con ella... –dijo con tal seguridad que eso no podía ser otra cosa más que una verdad. Si no era importante para él, ya no sería blanco de los mortífagos.

Narcissa dudó pero sin decir más se fue junto con su hijo, por un segundo Severus estuvo tentado en regresar corriendo al departamento de Audrey, pero no, eso era contrario a lo que había dicho y confió en las habilidades de la chica como Auror o en que simplemente Narcissa y Draco no irían a buscarla. El joven rubio, por su parte, llamó demasiado la atención de su antiguo profesor, había algo raro en él.

Por fin llegó a su apartamento, trató de descansar para regresar a Hogwarts lo antes posible en la mañana e informar al director lo que acaba de ocurrir, sin ahondar, por supuesto, en el hecho de que había compartido la cena con "la señorita Svevo" como la llamaba el viejo mago.

El sueño que consiguió esa noche fue ligero, simplemente seguía perturbado por las amenazas de Narcissa y el rostro angustiado de Draco.

Llegó a Hogwarts justo a la hora del desayuno, tomó su lugar acostumbrado junto a Albus quien le envió una mirada suspicaz, sabía que no había pasado la noche ahí, poco después llegó Remus y por primera vez Severus se alegró por la presencia del hombre lobo, con él ahí, el interrogatorio del viejo se pospondría un poco más.

Era domingo, así que el día lo tenía completamente libre y sin rodeos fue a consultar al director.

Entro a la oficina del viejo Albus tras decir la frase secreta que, una vez más, era "caramelo de limón", se alegró que ya no fuese aquella barbaridad referente a la gripa.

-Te esperaba –dijo con tono sabio Albus Dumbledore mientras apartaba su vista de Fawkes, su fénix, al que alimentaba.

-Entonces supongo que sabes a lo que vengo –dijo Severus, dando un par de pasos hacía el otro mago.

-Debo de serte sincero –dijo con calma el director –no tengo mucha idea –sonrió, por supuesto que tenía una idea pero quería escucharlo de viva voz de su profesor de Pociones-. Toma asiento –invitó a su interlocutor a sentarse frente a él en torno al escritorio.

Severus se sentó, se notaba calmado, aunque estaba algo tenso por lo sucedido.

-Ayer no regresé a Hogwarts –comenzó el relato del mago (eternamente) vestido de negro –me quedé en Londres, y recibí una visita no muy grata –pausó, el director alzó las cejas un tanto sorprendido –Narcissa y Draco Malfoy se presentaron y me amenazaron... –volvió a pausar, el director mostró un poco de consternación, creía muy capaz a Severus como para temer a las amenazas de una mujer que dependió siempre de su marido y de un chico que ni siquiera terminó sus estudios-. No soy sólo yo... yo no importo –dijo –me han visto con Audrey y creen que es alguien importante, sinceramente creo que la niña no tiene la culpa de mis errores del pasado... –finalmente confesó.

-Así que sí se trataba de ella... –dijo el director con una sonrisa casi convertida en risa descarada.

-Albus, esto es serio... –el otro se mostró indignado.

-Por supuesto que lo es –dijo Dumbledore acomodando sus gafas de media luna –tendremos que reunir a la Orden una vez más, todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer, creí que esos días habían acabado, y por supuesto avisar a la señorita Svevo –esa respuesta satisfizo más a Severus-. Debo confesarte que estaba seguro que venías hablarme sobre ella, aunque no bajo estas circunstancias.

La mirada de Severus se mostró un poco horrorizada ante eso último, pero no pudo decir nada que no sonara a excusa. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse.

-Severus, espera un poco –ordenó el director y al otro no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

-¿Y bien...?

-Quiero preguntarte algo –dijo Albus y Severus ya sabía que venía a continuación-. ¿De verdad la señorita Svevo no es nadie importante?

Por Merlín, Severus estaba cansado de tratar ese tema con Albus Dumbledore.

-Es una niña que a penas si conozco –fue una respuesta tan contundente y directa que dejaba muy poco margen de error.

-Y que sin embargo proteges de la lluvia, curas de la gripa y de la cual aceptas una invitación –él viejo director sonrió autosuficiente ante Severus que no podía creer que pese a su respuesta haya encontrado la forma de derrumbar su argumento, además agradeció que el director no estuviera al tanto de la bufanda.

-Es una niña, como ya te he dicho... y que corre peligro si la ven cerca de mi –entonces sí, ese era una razón de fuerza para negar cualquier nexo con ella.

-Claro –cabeceó Albus y sonrió.

Finalmente Severus salió de la oficina, caminando por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts, bastante calmados como todos los domingos, mientras repasaba algunas cosas en su cabeza. No podía darse ningún tipo de lujo, no podía poner en peligro la integridad de alguien totalmente ajeno, no podía arriesgar a Audrey de ese modo. ¿Y por qué intentaba protegerla?, estaba a punto de darse topes en la pared, harto de pensar en la chica y eso lo llevo a una razón más para tratar de arrancarla de sus pensamientos... lo hacía débil, Audrey Svevo lo debilitaba como nadie.

* * *

--- 

gracias por las reviews, todas son bienvenidas, prestaré atención a detalles que me han mencionado, sin embargo esta estructura tan directa que manejo la quiero conservar, nada de rodeos a menos que sea necesario

otra cosa, desde hace muchos capítulos quería preguntar si he mantenido a Severus en personaje, lo he hecho? por ahí ya me dijeron que sí y me alegro, no quiero OoC por nada del mundo

Audrey es un personaje que me ha gustado mucho escribir, se parece mucho a mi en algunos aspectos, sólo que infinitamente más dulce... igual, tengo una experiencia de un regalo como el que la Auror hizo, regalé una bufanda a un hombre especial... jeje, por eso me decidí por ese objeto para que fuese el pequeño presente

otra cosa, Parsons es una escuela que de hecho existe en Nueva York, pero es de moda, tengo planes para este lado del Atlántico, ya que Audrey es de la gran manzana... este fan fic está pensado para 3 "aventuras"

gracias por leer! y aun más gracias por dejar un comentario


	10. La Orden del Fénix

Gracias a todos! me alegra saber que hay gente que está disfrutando de esta locura.

ya saben, todo pertenece a JKR, excepto un par de personajes originales, incluida la protagonista: Audrey Svevo.

---

* * *

**10. La Orden del Fénix **

Pronto, Albus Dumbledore organizó la reunión de la Orden, esa misma semana en Grimmauld Place número 12, la noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Severus y Minerva McGonagall directo desde Hogwarts, Remus había decidido ir primero por Tonks y Albus había dicho que iría a otro lugar primero no sin antes recibir una mirada de puñal por parte del profesor de Pociones. Poco después llegó "Ojoloco" Moody, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher y finalmente Remus en compañía de Tonks.

-Pensé que esto había acabado –dijo Moody con su acostumbrado tono huraño –además ¿dónde está Albus? –preguntó impaciente.

Minerva estaba a punto de pedirle que se calmara cuando llegó finalmente el cabecilla de la Orden.

-Calma, Alastor –dijo con voz severa pero nunca perdiendo la calma el viejo mago mientras se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta de aquel salón.

-¿A qué se debe esta repentina reunión? –preguntó Hagrid desde un sillón donde estaba cómodamente sentado pero que a penas si era suficiente para él.

-Hay muchos mortífagos sueltos –Shacklebolt se adelantó a responder, se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados al fondo de la habitación.

-Sí, eso –confirmó Albus –buscan venganza –continuó cruzando miradas con Severus.

-¿Venganza? –fue un suspiro casi callado por parte de Minerva.

-Quiero suponer... –dijo Remus con serenidad, llegaba a asemejarse a Dumbledore demasiado a veces –que buscan a Severus en particular -¡bingo!

-Sí, a él –contestó el viejo mago –pero Severus no necesita protección, es muy capaz –dijo mirando al aludido que no abría la boca para nada-. Quiero que conozcan a alguien...

Finalmente Albus se apartó del umbral de la puerta y tras de él estaba Audrey Svevo, con una expresión de rotunda sorpresa, había leído demasiado sobre las personas ahí reunidas en los expedientes del Ministerio, sabía de sus logros, de su aporte al mundo mágico, nunca creyó llegar a conocerlos, aunque había visto a más de uno en la boda de su amiga; durante la guerra ella había estado en misión en la parte norte de Gales, muy lejos de Londres.

La joven dio un paso al frente, Severus extrañamente sabía de antemano que ese era el asunto que Albus iba a tratar antes de llegar ahí, Tonks y Shacklebolt fueron los más sorprendidos de verla.

-Ella es la señorita Svevo... –dijo Albus a modo de presentación.

Algunos dijeron el clásico balbuceo de "gusto en conocerte", la chica sonrió y recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta llegar al punto que le interesaba: Severus Snape, pero no se detuvo demasiado a contemplarlo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Audrey en esto? –finalmente preguntó Tonks por la presencia de su amiga que parecía no encajar ahí. Severus aclaró la garganta incómodo, ahora venía la complicada parte de la explicación.

-Su amistad con Severus la ha convertido en un blanco para los mortífagos –dijo el viejo director de Hogwarts, más de uno dibujó total sorpresa en sus rostros... ¿amistad... con... Severus Snape¡pero si Severus Snape no tiene amigos!

Moody rió descaradamente incrédulo ante tal afirmación -¿me quieren decir que una mujer tan bella... –miró a Audrey con su ojo normal –tiene algún tipo de relación con Severus?

A pesar de que la había llamado bella, Audrey no pudo evitar de inmediato detestar al ex Auror, no le agradó la forma en como se expresó de Severus, como si fuera un ser incapaz de relacionarse con otros seres humanos¡ah! pero las condiciones en las que Audrey conoció a Severus eran totalmente diferentes a todo lo que el profesor de Pociones representaba, era cierto que discutían constantemente, pero como Albus lo dijo anteriormente, esa naturaleza medianamente noble por parte de Severus Snape sólo la demostraba con la chica.

-Audrey es una Auror –ignorando el comentario de Moody, Remus puntualizó, ya que la conocía gracias a Tonks, aclarando esa parte de la historia para quienes no la conocían.

-Y una muy buena –sonrió Shacklebolt cruzando miradas de complicidad con su colega.

-Entonces no necesita protección –Moody hizo ver lo obvio, si era una Auror y además una muy buena¿para qué estaba ahí?

-Por supuesto que no –Albus respondió dando un paso hacía la recién llegada y colocando su mano en el hombro de ésta –no la traje para que la protejamos, la traje para que nos ayude...

Las reacciones fueron variadas, desde una sonrisa sincera y enorme por parte de Tonks que se alegraba de tener a su amiga cerca hasta la sorpresa de Severus que clavó su mirada incrédula en Albus Dumbledore.

-Ya que se ha involucrado, no por voluntad propia y sabiendo que es una bruja muy capaz, me pareció bien unirla a nuestras filas... para terminar con esto de una vez –dijo Albus dirigiéndose a su concurrencia que aun no asimilaba la noticia –y muy amablemente la señorita Svevo ha aceptado... 

"Ah, qué oportuno", Severus clavó su mirada en un punto fijo en el piso, justo cuando se había decidido alejarse de ella por... bueno, no quería repasar sus razones, Albus había decidido que era bueno que la niña ayudase a la Orden.

Todos estaban bastante intrigados por la chica que Albus afirmaba era amiga de Severus, se acercaron a ella para conocerla y de paso preguntarle si aquello era verdad. Al otro lado del salón, Severus parecía reclamarle algo a Albus que no borraba una bonita sonrisa traviesa de su rostro.

-Un gusto –el matrimonio Weasley se acercó a Audrey que platicaba con Tonks, la primera en hablar fue Molly.

-Mucho gusto –correspondió Audrey, para ese entonces ya tenía a su alrededor a Minerva, Hagrid y Moody.

-Perdón por la pregunta –continuó Arthur -¿cómo es eso de que eres amiga de Snape?

La chica, que comenzaba a sentirse agobiada ya que todos la miraban como un bicho raro, rió a discreción ante la pregunta –así es –respondió simplemente.

Seguían sin creerlo... Severus Snape... no... tiene... amigos, o se habían hecho tanto a esa idea que siempre creyeron en eso como una verdad absoluta. Audrey pareció comprender ese punto, que no le creían, no a ella, sino al hecho.

-No somos viejos amigos –trató de que eso ayudara a que los otros comprendieran pero salió peor, era más creíble pensar que se conocían de años, que tal vez se tratara de una antigua Slytherin bastante buena en Pociones y por eso Severus le tenía algún tipo de estima.

-Se conocieron en mi boda –Tonks giró los ojos. Eso, aunque extraño, logró que un poco de la incredulidad se disipara.

La siguieron cuestionando por un rato más, sobre ella, sobre su supuesta amistad con Severus, sobre su carrera como Auror, Audrey decidió tomar aquello por el lado amable y responder amenamente, la mayoría parecían buenas personas, excepto, por supuesto, Moody, quien se expresó mal de Severus.

Al otro lado de la habitación, al profesor de Pociones no le quedó otro camino más que el de la resignación ante el designio de Albus, terminó su pequeño reclamo que después de un rato incluso le sonó absurdo a él¿por qué no le gustaba que Audrey estuviera ahí?, de nuevo esas preguntas atacando su cabeza y ese deseo de darse topes contra la pared. Dio media vuelta, ignoró el tumulto que rodeaba a la chica y se dirigió a la puerta.

Por entre sus inquisidores Audrey logró ver a Severus marchándose.

-Permítanme –dijo abriéndose paso y siguiendo al mago de negro.

Severus tenía la perilla de la puerta en su mano, a punto de irse cuando la voz, una voz que ahora le era imposible de no reconocer, llena de vida de Audrey lo detuvo.

-Lo siento –fue algo que definitivamente él no se esperaba escuchar, se giró para verla-. Sé que no te gustará tenerme trabajando por aquí –ella sonrió.

-Si Albus considera que eres de ayuda, debe estar en lo correcto –respondió él con frialdad, eso de algún modo entristeció a la chica, como si su avance con el sujeto fuera en retroceso, en últimas fechas se habían estado llevando mejor y él, pese a su seriedad, había cambiado de tono en su voz al dirigirse a ella.

-Como quieras –respondió la Auror molesta, Severus arqueó una ceja... nuevamente ahí estaba esa altanería.

Sin decir más, el mago dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue. Audrey soltó un bufido y golpeó el piso con su pie, inexplicablemente frustrada.

Mientras caminaba en busca de un buen lugar para desaparecerse, Severus volvía a atormentarse con esos pensamientos. Si Audrey estaba ahora involucrada en asuntos de mortífagos era por su culpa, le costaba creer que se tratara de una Auror capaz ya que demostraba ser bastante torpe, aunque Shacklebolt aseguraba lo contrario, y aun así la terrible imagen de la chica siendo atacada por más de un seguidor de Voldemort no lo dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa, si algo le sucedía sería enteramente su culpa¿y por qué le angustiaba tanto?, quería sacar esas reflexiones de su cabeza cuanto antes.

* * *

---

bueno, en el próximo capítulo conoceremos a un par de personajes (originales) que personalmente me encantó escribir


	11. Morrissey y Monday

Gracias por las reviews, son siempre bienvenidas, así como las lecturas silenciosas (esas que no dejan comentarios)

ya saben, Harry Potter et. al. de JKR, personajes originales... totalmente mios

**en este capítulo:** Audrey se sincera con Tonks, acercamientos peligrosos y un par de endemoniados animales.

---

* * *

**11. Morrissey y Monday**

La tarde era bastante tranquila, Tonks y Audrey compartían una vez más la comida en el lugar acostumbrado. El tema central era la Orden, la próxima reunión de ésta y todo eso.

-Me sorprendió leer en lo expedientes que la Orden logró lo que el Ministerio no pudo –confesó Audrey.

-Por supuesto, Dumbledore juntó un pintoresco grupo de magos muy capaces, de haber estado tú en Londres en esos días no hubiese existido impedimento para que ingresaras... –respondió Tonks siendo completamente sincera.

-Sí, me hubiera gustado estar aquí –dijo la otra bruja con tono soñador.

-Claro –la metamorfomaga arqueó una ceja –hubieras conocido a Snape antes –dijo con una mezcla de burla, suspicacia y curiosidad.

Su acompañante de pronto empezó a toser, causar de un bocado que se había atorado en la garganta, era difícil adivinar si su repentino color rojizo en las mejillas era producto de ese ahogo o de un sonrojo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Audrey tras tomar un poco de agua.

-Ya dejémonos de hacer las tontas –dijo Tonks con severidad, con el entrecejo fruncido y poniendo los brazos en jarra.

La otra Auror se apresuró a dar otro trago a su vaso para prolongar más el momento de tener que dar una respuesta. Tonks la miró sonriente...

-Vamos, sé que no dudo ni un momento en demostrar cuánto detesto a ese hombre –dijo –pero eres mi amiga y tengo que apoyarte y si esa es tu decisión... que Merlín nos ayude, pero te apoyo.

Era bueno saber aquello, reconfortante de cierto modo. Bien, era momento de ser sinceros, Audrey dejó a un lado el vaso con agua que le sirvió de excusa momentáneamente.

-Pues sí –respondió con seguridad y vaguedad aunque al mismo tiempo cierta resignación.

Tonks había estado alucinando con ese momento durante tanto, desde que su amiga conoció al susodicho y no dejaba de hablar de él que no creyó que resultara tan sencillo, al principio de verdad estaba aterrorizada con la idea, después reflexionó en el hecho de que Audrey Svevo es su amiga y la tenía que apoyar pero el problema era entonces que tal vez tendría que torturarla para finalmente sacarle la verdad... y todo resultó tan fácil.

-Mira, seré muy franca –Tonks volvió a tomar una postura solemne –te va a costar mucho, mucho... pero mucho trabajo.

-Lo sé –Audrey respondió riendo discretamente.

Aclarado aquel asunto ambas llegaron al acuerdo de, tras salir del trabajo, ir a la reunión de la Orden que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place la Orden del Fénix se reunió por segunda vez después de terminada la guerra. Los asuntos a tratar eran los mortífagos sueltos, cómo sería su captura y qué tan peligrosos eran los Malfoy absueltos. La conclusión fue que... no había conclusión, los mortífagos podían estar en cualquier lugar del planeta, lo único que los miembros de la Orden podían hacer era informar de cualquier evento extraño.

Uh, no fue una reunión muy fructífera.

Los ahí reunidos se quedaron charlando unos momentos más, por supuesto no Severus Snape, que así como llegó, en silencio y con cara de pocos amigos estaba dispuesto a irse. Audrey, por otro lado, charlaba con Albus Dumbledore, era una curiosa discusión sobre qué era mejor, los caramelos de limón o los chocolates con zarzamora.

-Espera Severus –la voz de Albus detuvo al mago en su huída quien se giró para ver qué era lo que deseaba, su mirada se desvió de inmediato a la chica que charlaba con el director, pero trató de disimular.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Severus con tono desesperado, quería irse ya.

-Quiero que acompañes a la señorita Svevo a su casa –dijo sin tapujos el viejo mago.

"¡¿Qué?!" fue la pregunta mental compartida entre Severus y Audrey, el primero no dudó un segundo en mostrar una mirada incrédula y de obvio desacuerdo mientras la segunda se limitó a sonreír, comenzaba a tomarle la medida al profesor de Pociones, que por una extraña razón caía rendido ante la sonrisa de la chica.

-Es decir... –Albus trató de aclarar el por qué de esa decisión –la señorita Svevo ha sido amenazada y tenemos que cerciorarnos que tan real era esa amenaza - ¡por favor! qué falso sonó aquello; aunque por supuesto esa fue la intención total del director de Hogwarts.

Pero ahí estaba, esa sonrisa ingenua y tierna en el rostro de la niña, Severus se maldijo a si mismo por dentro y se limitó a asentir.

El par nuevamente se encontraba a solas, caminando por las calles de Londres en silencio, una vez Severus creyó que el silencio sería indescriptiblemente incómodo, pero esa ocasión no, lo prefirió, así tal vez Audrey ya no querría estar con él, que era lo que buscaba, alejarla.

Pero la chica era igual de terca que él –no sé que te pasa –dijo repentinamente, sonó a regaño, él trató de no mirarla-. Creí que ya nos caíamos bien...

-No entiendo tu necedad de ser mi amiga –eso sonó rudo, incluso viniendo de Severus.

-Eso no se necesita entender, no todo tiene que ser lógico, hay cosas que no se pueden explicar –era una lección valiosa que Severus no quiso escuchar, el tono en la Auror fue lo más amable posible aunque muy dentro la chica quería dar un buen golpe en la cabeza dura del mago.

Su interlocutor abrió la boca para responder pero no pudo hacerlo...

-¡Morrissey! –gritó la chica.

-¿Qué? –Severus preguntó por instinto.

-Es mi gato Morrissey –dijo ella agachándose para tomar entre su brazos un gato negro, Severus recordó que tenía dos gatos como mascotas aunque nunca supo los nombre de los animales. – Debe de estar pasando algo en mi casa, normalmente mis gatos no se alejan de ahí a menos que me quieran avisar algo.

Eso sonaba muy descabellado –los gatos no hacen eso –aseguró Severus.

-Pues Morrissey y Monday sí –respondió indignada ella ante la duda de su acompañante –y cállate –ordenó y apresuró el paso para llegar a su casa donde la chica aseguraba estaba pasando algo.

-¿Monday? –pregunto para si mismo¿quién le ponía "Lunes" a un gato?, aunque después pareció reaccionar en algo más importante –¡hey¿cómo que "cállate"? –reclamó y siguió a la Auror.

Él detuvo su marcha a unos pasos de Audrey quien se detuvo en seco, fuera de su apartamento estaba Daniel, su obsesivo ex novio.

-No quiero verlo –dijo como pensamiento en voz alta.

Severus recordó al chico de inmediato¿cómo olvidarlo?, un niño bonito que por el simple hecho de ser bonito creía que podía hacerlo y conseguirlo todo.

Ella fue a enfrentarlo soltando su gato suavemente, Severus estaba unos pasos más atrás y la siguió, la última vez el tal Daniel parecía estarle dando problemas a la chica. Audrey se plantó frente al chico quien sonrió al verla, pero unos segundos después Severus se paró justo detrás de la Auror con los brazos cruzados y su expresión acostumbrada, el chico borró su sonrisa de inmediato, por supuesto que recordaba a su agresor.

-Así que... –el primero en hablar fue Daniel –por esto me cambiaste –dijo con tono despectivo refiriéndose a Severus quien de pronto pareció sorprendido.

-No... –contestó Audrey con tono indignado pero reflexionó un poco –es decir, sí –y tomó del brazo a su supuesta nueva pareja.

Severus la miró sorprendido y con cara de "no voy a seguir tu juego", pero la chica le envió una mirada de súplica y orden, lo mejor para no enredarse en problemas era mantenerse callado.

-Así que déjanos en paz –continuó la chica señalando a su ex novio.

El chico rió a carcajadas –pero si puede ser tu padre –dijo, una vocecilla vanidosa en la cabeza de Severus se preguntó "¿tan acabado me veo?"; y sin más, Daniel decidió irse, aunque tanto Audrey como Severus sabían que no era la última vez que lo verían.

Ambos lo vieron descender por las escaleras del edificio sin darse cuenta que así como estaban, la chica prendada del brazo de él, de verdad parecían novios, a pesar de que lo que había dicho Daniel tenía algo de verdad, había una diferencia considerable en las edades.

El primero en darse cuenta de que seguían aparentando ser pareja fue Severus quien miró a Audrey y ésta de inmediato soltó su brazo.

-Perdón –dijo la chica sonrojada.

Él prefirió no responder nada, de un modo muy extraño no le desagradó sentir a la chica junto a él de esa manera, para posteriormente pasar a esa fase de "me quiero dar de topes en la pared" tan recurrente últimamente.

-¿Quieres pasar? –ella lo trajo de nueva cuenta a la realidad, volvió a quedarse callado, pero cabeceó y la acompañó al interior del apartamento.

La chica se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con una lata de alimento para gatos, de inmediato Morrissey y Monday acudieron con su dueña quien se agachó para alimentarlos mientras el mago era testigo silencioso, llamó su atención en particular que la chica los alimentara al estilo muggle; tenía demasiados hábitos de la gente no mágica.

-Gracias –dijo ella –después de todo Albus tuvo a bien mandarte conmigo, me ayudaste... una vez más –finalmente se puso de pie.

Cuando ingresaron al apartamento no encendieron la luz y su única fuente luminosa era la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, de ese modo todas las características de Severus lucían acentuadas; su arrogancia, su frialdad y ese lado sombrío. Pero era precisamente eso lo interesante en él...

El silencio reinó, Audrey dio un par de pasos hacía él, la última vez que se vieron a los ojos de ese modo había sido al final de la cena de spaghetti y no había pasado nada. Pero ahora ambos parecían un poco más dispuestos.

Se escuchó un "crash"

-¡Morrissey, Monday! –exclamó ella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él despertando de su estupor.

-Mis gatos –señaló ella y él volteó a ver a los animales que habían tirado un florero vacío, posiblemente jugaban tras terminar de comer.

-Ah –dijo él sin expresión, pero dentro maldijo a los condenados animales.

Ella pensó en algo rápido para tratar retomar en lo que estaban, pero era demasiado tarde.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo él, dio media vuelta y no esperó por una repuesta, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, Severus elegía la pared más adecuada para finalmente darse de topes en ella. No podía creer el modo en el que se estaba contradiciendo y no sabía bien a bien si la razón para querer golpear su cabeza contra una pared esa ocasión era la contradicción o por la irrupción de los gatos.

* * *

--- 

**bien, como aclaración:**  
Morrissey es el nombre de un cantautor, antes líder del grupo The Smiths, ahora trabaja como solista, es un genio, si pueden... chéquenlo... "Life is a Pigsty" es una de las canciones con las cuales más me identifico

y Monday... es lunes en inglés, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ese nombre por los Happy Mondays, una banda bastante extraña y por "Blue Monday" de New Order, el grupo que surgió de las cenizas de Joy Division.

The Smiths/Morrissey, Happy Mondays, Joy Division/New Order... todas son agrupaciones del movimiento _new wave_ de finales de los 70 y principios de los 80.


	12. Batalla I

gracias por la reviews, me animan mucho

aquí la primera parte de este capítulo dividido en 2

ya saben, todo es propiedad de JKR, excepto algunas cosillas

ojalá les guste que a mi me encanta escribir este fic

---

* * *

**12. Batalla I**

A pesar de que Severus realmente quería alejarse de Audrey, la chica aparecía en su vida constantemente, era como la canción que dice "entre más trato de borrarte más apareces", la veía ahora más seguido causa de las reuniones de la Orden, y no sólo eso, ahora aparecía en sus pensamientos con más fuerza. Albus Dumbledore no hacía las cosas más fáciles, parecía empeñarse en que de uno u otro modo, Severus y Audrey estuvieron juntos a solas.

Constantemente eran enviados juntos a cumplir algún tipo de misión, alegando que Audrey conocía el panorama más general del asunto por su acceso a los archivos del Ministerio y que Severus era el verdadero blanco de los mortífagos, así que los atraería.

Una noche, una especialmente fría que anunciaba que el próximo invierno sería realmente crudo, en la cual Severus había decidido portar aquella bufanda con los colores de Slytherin y tras haber estado siguiendo la pista de los Lestrange que no los condujo a nada, el profesor de Pociones decidió acompañar a su joven amiga (lo era y no valía mucho negarlo) a la puerta de su apartamento.

-¿Quieres pasar? –preguntó ella y él asintió débilmente.

Adentro el apartamento era un lugar más cálido, así que Severus se desprendió de su bufanda dejándola cuidadosamente sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-Me alegra saber que sigues usando mi regalo –dijo la chica desde la cocina, él miró la bufanda de reojo y trató de decir algo-. No importa –salió ella con una lata de alimento para gato –no digas nada –concluyó, se agachó para alimentar a Morrissey y Monday, Severus agradeció por aquellas últimas palabras.

Él se mantenía de pie observando a la chica alimentado a ese par de demonios llamados Morrissey y Monday, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque guardaba algún tipo de rencor por los animales esos, que lucían exactamente idénticos.

-¿Cómo sabes cuál es Morrissey y cuál Monday? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella se puso de pie –muy fácil –dijo –Morrissey tiene los ojos verdes y Monday los tiene color aceituna –contestó como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ah –él arqueó una ceja y le dio por su lado, aunque esa cualidad en la niña en fijarse en detalles insignificantes volvió a llamar su atención.

La chica dio un par de pasos encarando a su invitado, quien de pronto se sintió acorralado. Se miraron a los ojos... ¿por qué siempre terminaban mirándose a los ojos?, se preguntó él, de pronto ya no sólo eran los ojos, él subió la mano y estaba a punto de tocar el rostro de Audrey con suavidad, se acercaron tanto que podían sentir el aliento uno del otro, parecía que el ambiente de pronto era una ensoñación profunda. Ella entrecerró los ojos y él sabía que después probablemente se arrepentiría, pero quería hacerlo.

-¡Monday! –gritó ella y él despertó de aquel ensueño abruptamente.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Monday cayó por la ventana –respondió ella y corrió hacía la enorme ventana, asomándose hacía abajo.

Severus de verdad comenzaba a odiar a esos malditos gatos -¿está bien? –preguntó para sonar amable.

Ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de ingenuidad –es un gato... siempre caen de pie –dijo con alivio.

-Me alegro –dijo él sin expresión en su rostro -tengo que irme-. Dio media vuelta, tomó su bufanda y se marchó.

La Auror normalmente era cariñosa con sus dos gatos, pero esa noche deseó no ser dueña de ese par de animales tan inoportunos.

Siempre que podía, Severus se ponía a reflexionar al respecto de Audrey, en esa ocasión con más razón. En qué estaba pensando, es una niña, es una Auror, a penas si la conoce (pese a tener ya varios meses de conocerla él seguía creyendo que a penas si la había visto un par de veces), tenerla cerca es exponerla al peligro... y luego estaba esa pregunta molesta de¿por qué me esfuerzo en protegerla?, para finalmente caer en la fase "¿qué pared luce como la más adecuada para darse de topes en ella?".

---

Era una tarde común en Grimmauld Place en la que parecía haber un ligero avance en las investigaciones que referían a los mortífagos.

-Bien –Albus Dumbledore puso orden –la señorita Svevo nos dará a conocer un par de cosas –todos guardaron silencio y prestaron su atención a Audrey.

La chica aclaró la garganta y puso su cara más solemne –Shackebolt y yo hemos estado acudiendo a casos aislados de ataques a muggles, ninguno con resultados fatales pero conforme avanzan los días estos se han intensificado, creemos que esto puede ser causado por algunos de los principales mortífagos que pueden estar en Londres y estos muggles interfieren en sus planes... –dijo con gravedad y mirando a Severus, si estaban en Londres por supuesto que lo estaban buscando era al traidor.

-Dales la cara, no seas cobarde –Moody espetó dirigiéndose a Severus que de pronto pareció erguirse más dispuesto a responder el ataque.

Albus dio un paso para calmarlos pero una pequeña figura se le adelantó.

-Severus no es ningún cobarde –Audrey dijo con decisión ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y sus mejillas eran tan rojas como tomates.

-Alastor –Severus dio un paso al frente y de cierto modo, se interpuso entre Audrey y el ex Auror tomando una actitud protectora con la chica, su voz era serena pero con ese sarcasmo acostumbrado –cuando ellos vengan, los enfrentaré –alzó una ceja –ahora¿no tienes ningún mortífago en la mira para atacarlo¿o es que el cobarde es otro?

-El único mortífago que tengo en la mira eres tú –contestó "Ojoloco"

Era cierto que ese era un golpe bajo, Severus seguramente estaba pensando en su siguiente respuesta, aunque escuchar a alguien referirse a él como un mortífago lo trastocó de cierto modo, pero ya no pudo responder.

-¡Basta! –era de las pocas ocasiones que la voz de Albus Dumbledore subía de tono. El silencio que aquel estruendo consiguió fue sepulcral.

Aun a espaldas de Severus, Audrey sintió un pinchazo en el corazón cuando ese hombre que le desagradaba tanto, Alastor Moody, se había referido a Severus como cobarde y después como mortífago. Pero ante la orden de Albus, nadie dijo más al respecto.

Ya no era necesario que el director de Hogwarts lo pidiera, Severus acompañaba a Audrey a su casa cada noche de reunión de la Orden.

Mientras caminaban esa fría tarde-noche después del incidente en Grimmauld Place, Severus iba más callado de lo normal y eso ya es decir bastante. El profesor de Pociones iba pensando en esa palabrita, esa palabreja... "mortífago", sabía que nunca dejaría de ser uno, no por sus ideas o convicciones, sino ante los ojos del mundo.

-Severus –la voz de Audrey sonó tan lejana, causa tal vez del intenso frío, y en el mago un miedo terrible casi le quita el aliento, se preguntó por qué escucharla lejana le provocó eso.

-¿Sí? –él no detuvo su marcha y cada vez hundía más la cabeza en su abrigo con tal de protegerse del intenso viento.

-No eres un mortífago –aquello sonó tan dulce y sincero, cierto y contundente, pero al mismo tiempo él lo supo falso.

Entonces él decidió detener su marcha¿por qué la niña le decía eso con esa seguridad?, no supo cómo reaccionar, era algo que desde hace tanto deseaba escuchar, lo había escuchado sólo de Albus Dumbledore y era la única persona que remotamente apreciaba; ahora Audrey Svevo, Auror del Ministerio, se lo decía con tal pasión que creyó, de pronto, que lo que decía la chica era una verdad tan indiscutible como hermosa.

Algo cálido recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo olvidar el frío, el viento comenzó a jugar con su grasiento cabello y la chica no hacía más que mirarlo expectante.

Acercarse a ella significaba exponerla a los motífagos, era arriesgar a la única persona que aseguraba fehacientemente que él no era un mortífago, a pesar de que muy probablemente había leído todo acerca de la guerra en los expedientes del ministerio, en ese expediente que alguna vez vio por error con la etiqueta "Severus Snape", a pesar de eso, ella aseguraba con fervor que él no era un mortífago.

Y él se convenció en un segundo, tras escucharla, que en efecto, el no era uno de ellos.

El frío era tal que las calles estaban desiertas, el viento comenzaba a tornarse violento y la noche estaba ya sobre Londres.

Tal vez fueron fugaces segundos o interminables minutos, Severus no lo sabía... ¿había tardado demasiado en contestar¿por qué ella no apartaba su mirada de él¿por qué parecía que ella nunca se iba, siempre estaba con él de cierto modo¿por qué parecía que esa sonrisa ingenua era la única expresión que ella poseía¿por qué...?, era una lucha en el interior del mago y él se empecinaba en alejarse de ella, a pesar de ser la única persona que parecía poder dar la vida defendiendo el hecho de que "él no es un mortífago".

La batalla interior lo estaba consumiendo, desde hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de ello.

Caminó un par de pasos cortos hacía la chica, la tomó de las manos y la miró directo a los ojos.

-No soy un mortífago –dijo, aseguró, reafirmó con voz suave.

Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué sonríe de ese modo?, se preguntó él, cada vez que Audrey hacía eso era como si le golpearan las rodillas y fuera a desplomarse. Lo derrumbaba.

-Lo sé –ella respondió como un susurro.

No pudo evitarlo, Severus la jaló suavemente hacía él. ¿Por qué creía en él de ese modo tan ciego¿es que era demasiado ingenua o demasiado tonta... o ambas?, eran demasiadas preguntas.

Él continuó jalándola con suavidad hacía él hasta que la tuvo tan cerca que podía ver cada pestaña de sus ojos azules a través de sus gafas.

-¡Snape! –un grito vino de lo lejos con tono desquiciado. Severus y Audrey voltearon al unísono para ver el origen de esa voz.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba a algunos metros de distancia, lucía desencajada, desorientada, pero su semblante seguía siendo el mismo, de porte imponente, aunque se veía más pálida y descuidada. Apuntaba con su varita justo al pecho de Severus Snape esa noche en medio de una solitaria calle londinense.

* * *

--- 

Bueno, ahora quiero exponer un par de preguntas

Estoy como que en un ataque de pánico de autor... acabo de averiguar, hace un par de días, que hay toda una terminología en esto de los fan fictions

mis cuestiones son basicamente 2

-- es Audrey una _Mary Sue_? (o sea, un personaje original que es demasiado bonita, inteligente, hábil... o sea, demasiado irreal y que cae mal)  
-- y está Snape dentro de personaje? (he conservado bien las propiedades de Severu Snape?)

alguna vez dije que Audrey era parecida a mi en algunos aspectos, pero por favor, POR FAVOR, no crean que es un _self-insert_, o sea, que se trata de mi reflejada en el fic, no, no soy yo ni de lejos... es un personaje totalmente original, y ese es un vicio que tengo, la creación de personajes originales...

**Gracias**

P. D.: la canción a la que hago referencia al principio del capítulo es "The Eraser" de Thom Yorke


	13. Batalla II

aquí la segunda parte, he de aclarar que no es la batalla definitiva contra los mortífagos

gracias por sus reviews!

todo de JKR, sólo algunas cosas de mi propiedad

---

* * *

**13. Batalla II**

Era absurdo pensar que una batalla entre mortífagos y un espía de la guerra se llevara a cabo en pleno Londres, pero así era. Cuando lo notaron, Bellatrix estaba acompañada de su marido Rodolphus, Fenrir Greyback, los Malfoy libres y otro 2 mortífagos que Severus no recordaba muy bien.

Por puro instinto, Severus condujo a Audrey a sus espaldas, y sacó su varita en un obvio intento de protegerla olvidando que ella era una Auror del Ministerio. La chica no se dejó intimidar, y de entre su ropa sacó su varita. Eran ellos dos solos contra siete magos obscuros.

-Nos mentiste –dijo Bella con los ojos desorbitados sin dejar de apuntar al traidor –dijiste que esa niña –señaló con la mirada a Audrey –no era nadie importante...

Severus miró a su compañera de batalla de soslayo y pidió a Merlín que después de eso, ella tuviera capacidad de perdón: -no lo es... –dijo –es sólo una colega...

La expresión de Audrey en un principio fue de indignación ante esas palabras, pero tras cruzar miradas con Severus comprendió; después ya habría tiempo de bombardearlo con preguntas respecto a si era importante ¿qué tanto?

El profesor de Pociones recorrió con la mirada el lugar con la guardia en alto, no podía haber muggles cerca, pero en su recorrido se topó con Draco, el chico se notaba verdaderamente aturdido y perturbado, todos tenían sus varitas apuntando a Severus, el joven rubio miraba casi horrorizado la escena sin alzar las manos si quiera. Parecía a punto del llanto, o al menos así lo notó Severus.

No había tiempo que perder, el primer hechizo provino de la varita de Rodolphus Lestrange, eran un montón de seguidores de Voldemort sin nada que perder. Por otro lado, Severus reflexionó que ahora él tenía mucho que perder.

La joven Audrey era notablemente hábil, Severus tuvo que admitirlo y se encontraba sorprendido de verla en acción de ese modo. Lo primero que hizo ella fue enviar un Patronus, su compañero se preguntó si sabía comunicarse de ese modo y en qué momento Albus le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Tras un par de maleficios y contramaleficios, los mortífagos se dieron cuenta que pese a la desventaja numérica, esos dos eran notables magos y les costaría trabajo vencerlos.

De la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange surgió un hechizo traicionero que iba directo a Severus que le daba la espalda, pues combatía a Fenrir Greyback. Audrey acababa de dejar fuera de combate a Rodolphus Lestrange cuando notó que su compañero estaba en peligro. Como un acto reflejo la chica empujó a Severus y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Audrey acaba de salvar la vida de Severus, el mago alzó la mirada y se encontró los vivos ojos azules de la chica tras unos cristales chuecos de unas gafas mal colocadas; se sonrieron mutuamente, pero perdieron noción de su alrededor.

Bellatrix Lestrange no se dio por vencida y lanzó un hechizo nuevamente, ahora dirigido a la Auror.

El profesor de Pociones protegió esta vez a la chica, logrando que ésta esquivara esa maldición. La cuenta estaba saldada, habían salvado sus vidas mutuamente.

El pequeño ejercito mortífago aprovechó para huir con un Rodolphus inconsciente.

Estaban cansados y llenos de polvo tras la breve batalla, la chica acomodó sus gafas después de sacudir su ropa, alzó la mirada y encontró los profundos ojos de Severus mirándola con un aire de alivio, porque los mortífagos se habían ido y porque ella estaba bien, a salvo.

-Me buscan a mí –dijo él por la simple necesidad de decir algo, su voz fue ecuánime a pesar de fruncir ligeramente el seño y su tono era más bien vago.

-Pero se encontraron con nosotros –ella sonrió, aquella frase decía más de lo que aparentaba, un "yo" solitario habría caído vencido, un "nosotros" era mil veces más poderoso.

¿Por qué sonreía de ese modo?, por qué si había estado a punto de morir. Severus tomó con fuerza los hombros de la chica, ella se estremeció débilmente y él pudo sentirlo. Él agradeció por ella, no sabía por qué y estaba cansado de hacer tantas preguntas, agradeció porque una persona estuviese convencida de que él no era un mortífago, agradeció esa capacidad de sonreír de ese modo; incluso agradeció por esos ojos azules y por ese "nosotros".

El roce de sus labios fue un momento fugaz pero hermoso. Severus la había llevado contra su cuerpo con suavidad y firmeza, él fue quien tuvo la iniciativa, ella había estado pensando tanto en ese momento que cuando finalmente llegó sintió que tan sólo era un sueño.

-Llegamos tarde –la voz de Albus Dumbledore los interrumpió, el viejo mago sonreía ligeramente.

Ambos lo miraron un poco desorientados tras el beso, después notaron la presencia de otros miembros de la Orden, que habían acudido al llamado del Patronus de Audrey, más allá buscando pistas de los atacantes. Por fortuna no habían visto las escena, el único testigo fue el director de Hogwarts.

Se separaron de inmediato, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él no la volvió a mirar durante el transcurso de la explicación subsiguiente de lo que había sucedido.

Era un tonto, cómo había cometido tal estupidez, Severus Snape no dejaba de pensar en aquello. Quería arrepentirse, pero lo peor del caso es que no estaba arrepentido en absoluto y eso lo enfurecía más.

---

Al día siguiente en Hogwarts, Severus caminaba con paso firme y ondeando su túnica negra como siempre por los pasillos de la escuela, quitando puntos a la menor provocación, parecía que estaba especialmente de mal humor. Caminaba rumbo a la oficina de Dumbledore quien le había pedido un reporte detallado de la batalla con los mortífagos por escrito.

El profesor de Pociones se preguntó "¿qué tan detallado?"¿el viejo querría saber sobre lo que había visto?, pero prefirió no incluir ese detalle en su reporte.

Tras decir la clave del día, Severus ingresó a la oficina del viejo profesor quien parecía estarlo esperando.

El mago vestido de negro dejó el trozo de pergamino con su reporte sobre el escritorio frente a su mentor, no pretendía decir nada más, quería marcharse cuanto antes y evitar las preguntas.

-Espera un poco –pidió con amabilidad el viejo mago.

Severus odiaba cuando hacía eso, con esa amabilidad, con ese tono juguetón, negarse era una grosería imperdonable, considerando que era el hombre que le había brindado una segunda oportunidad a cambio de absolutamente nada, sólo, tal vez, entregarse a su causa incondicionalmente. Sin más remedio decidió sentarse frente al viejo y escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

-Me alegra corroborar que la señorita Svevo es una niña que no tiene importancia para ti –aquel sarcasmo era digno del propio Severus, pero no, había salido de la boca de Albus Dumbledore.

-Me arrepiento –Severus mintió –y quisiera poder disculparme con ella, aunque no estoy seguro de poder mirarla a los ojos –esta vez fue sincero.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y escudriñó a su interlocutor. Lo conocía bien, pero aquella mezcla de mentira y sinceridad lo desconcertó un poco, pudo desmenuzar las palabras del profesor de Pociones y encontró el meollo de tal combinación de actitudes diametralmente opuestas.

-No deberías de temerle a tus sentimientos –Albus dio su veredicto tras analizar detalladamente lo que Severus acaba de decir.

El otro se sorprendió de escuchar eso, nunca se había puesto a reflexionar en ese punto y no estaba dispuesto a comenzar ese preciso día. Creía con fuerza que mostrar cualquier tipo de cariño lo hacía débil, y ahora eso no era conveniente, no con un mini ejército de mortífagos tras él, además, era un ignorante casi total del tema, pocas personas a lo largo de su vida se habían mostrado afectuosas con él, ni siquiera sabía como expresar algo que le naciera del corazón. Eran demasiadas cosas...

-Yo... –balbuceó pero pronto recobró su seguridad acostumbrada –no quiero herirla –confesó.

-Y no tiene porque ser así –Albus Dumbledore sonrió con una expresión casi paternal.

-Tengo que disculparme con ella –Severus dijo contundente, al momento de decirlo se convenció de ello.

-Claro –el viejo mago entrelazó las manos en su espalda y cabeceó.

El profesor de Pociones se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse, caminó un par de pasos hacía la salida.

-Severus – Albus lo llamó y el aludido se giró para verlo –sólo recuerda que lo que quieres es no herirla –dijo el viejo director con seriedad –y que a la señorita Svevo le encantan los chocolates con zarzamora –esta vez sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

El mago más joven arqueó una ceja, todas esas palabras carecían de sentido pero poco a poco fueron cobrando significado como piezas que caen en su lugar. No dijo nada y se marchó.


	14. Cosas de Muggles

hey, gracias por la reviews, aquí un nuevo capítulo, menos acción, un poco más de romance

todo de JKR excepto algunas cosas... pero eso ya lo saben

---

* * *

**14. Cosas de Muggles**

Chocolates con zarzamora, qué barbaridad. Era más absurdo aun porque Severus había perdido una tarde entera buscando esas golosinas. En Honeydukes y otras tiendas de dulces del mundo mágico no pudo encontrarlos, comenzó a creer que eran invención de Dumbledore.

Pero pronto recordó esas extrañas costumbres muggles que Audrey solía tener; ahí estaba la respuesta, tal inverosímil producto sólo podía ser creación de la gente no mágica.

Qué más le quedaba, andar por Londres en busca de esas pequeñas gotas oscuras y deliciosas. Algunos días después decidió emprender su búsqueda, después de todo eran su golosina predilecta y lo que quería es hacerla sentir bien, aquel consejo indirecto por parte de Dumbledore le había ayudado a decidir una buena forma de disculparse.

Era casi medio día de ese domingo, la gente muggle acostumbraba a salir ese preciso día, con la familia, amigos o incluso en soledad, así que las calles estaban especialmente ajetreadas y llenas de gente, cosa que desde luego molestó a Severus. Pero tenía que conseguir los dulces a toda costa.

Los centros comerciales eran un montón de ruido, las calles parecían al borde de la histeria, pero Severus se abría paso de entre toda la gente. Había visitado ya alrededor de cinco confiterías sin mucho éxito, aunque ahora estaba seguro que iba por el camino correcto, muchos de los dependientes de aquellos negocios había asegurado que tales cosas como chocolates con zarzamora existían, pero eran en extremo raros, ya que las zarzamoras venían directo desde Québec, así que no sólo eran difíciles de conseguir sino también costosos.

Qué complicados eran los muggles, hacían dulces con frutas que ni siquiera se daban en el país, además aprovechaban eso para incrementar los precios de los mismos. Por qué se estaba tomando todas esas molestias, fue la pregunta que siguió, Severus no sabía la respuesta y decidió ya no preguntarse, ni preguntarse como consecuencia por qué estaba disfrutando mientras buscaba las golosinas que, sabía de antemano, encantaban a Audrey, a pesar del río de gente y lo difícil que estaba resultando todo.

---

-No, a ver... –Tonks pausó –repítelo porque no te creo –dijo.

-Severus y yo... nos besamos –Audrey afirmó, haciendo pausas en cada palabra para que quedara todo claro.

-Eso es imposible –la joven metamorfomaga se negaba a creerlo, pero a juzgar por la expresión de su amiga, sus ojos con un brillo especial y su sonrisa que reflejaba una alegría absoluta, eso no podía ser más que una verdad.

Ambas charlaban en el apartamento que ambas compartieron y que ahora era ocupado sólo por Audrey, quien se puso de pie en ese instante y se divirtió con la expresión atónita de su amiga.

-Ya sé que va suceder luego –confesó – se retractará o algo... –dijo, eso de cierto modo logró hacer que en Tonks todo tuviera sentido, pues era bastante fácil de predecir que eso sucedería.

La chica que aun estaba sentada le envió una mirada de apoyo a su amiga, más al ver que cuando dijo eso era como si regresara a la realidad tras haber estado navegando en un sueño imposible.

-Espera un momento... tengo que alimentar a estos dos –Audrey dijo apuntando a sus mascotas, Tonks asintió.

Mientras la dueña del apartamento estaba en la cocina alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Abre por favor –se escuchó la voz de Audrey desde la cocina, Tonks se puso de pie y se dirigió a abrir.

De entre toda la gente en el mundo, esos dos no esperaban encontrarse de ese modo, Tonks alzó las cejas y abrió bien los ojos para confirmar lo que estaba viendo, por su parte, Severus tuvo que mantenerse serio a pesar de que se encontraba igualmente sorprendido, torpemente llevó ambas manos hacía su espalda, la chica sólo pudo notar que llevaba consigo dos paquetes.

-Audrey, es para ti –Tonks decidió que era mejor avisar cuanto antes –pasa –después invitó al sujeto frente a ella.

Él arqueó una ceja, pero a Tonks le pareció sumamente divertido ver aquello y sonrió, cómo deseaba arrojar uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, pero en definitiva Severus no estaba en una posición favorable para hacerlo.

De la cocina, Audrey salió desentendida pero al observar al visitante se detuvo abruptamente. Ella y el sujeto se miraron por algunos segundos, pese a haber confesado tal vez no poder mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, él disfrutaba observando el azul intenso en la mirada de la niña.

-Este... –Tonks interrumpió la escena –creo que me tengo que ir.

-Claro –dijo con sobresalto Audrey, acompañando a su amiga hasta la puerta, Severus se quedó de pie y se sintió mal al descubrirse a si mismo tratando de captar algo de lo que estuvieran diciendo las dos chicas.

En la puerta, Tonks le sonrió a su amiga y levantó un pulgar, el mensaje implícito fue "todo saldrá bien". La dueña de la casa cerró la puerta y aquel sonido hizo que Severus diera media vuelta. Era hora de enfrentarse.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar –dijo él.

-No te preocupes –dijo ella y él se sorprendió de escuchar eso –ya sé que es lo que me dirás –y él arqueó una ceja-. Que beso muy bien –finalmente ella bromeó.

De pronto a él se le olvidó que estaba por decir, sonrió, casi rió ante la broma. La niña había conseguido eliminar cualquier tipo de tensión y se sintió aliviado.

-Bien –finalmente dijo –yo... bueno... -¿por qué se estaba poniendo tan nervioso? –Quería darte esto –dijo y estiró una mano con una caja rectangular en ella.

La chica lo miró sorprendida pero feliz, tomó el presente, que por supuesto no estaba envuelto ni nada parecido.

-Chocolates con zarzamora –dijo ella -¿cómo...? –pero no pudo terminar su pregunta.

-Digamos que... me lo dijo un fénix –dijo Severus y sorprendentemente sonreía con amabilidad-. Ah, y tengo algo más... –continuó y extendió la otra mano, era una caja un poco más grande.

-¿Qué es? –dijo la chica recibiendo el otro regalo, él no respondió.

Abrió aquella caja y descubrió un florero delgado de cristal transparente azul verdoso.

-Quería que fueran unas flores –dijo él, se estaba poniendo más nervioso aun, no entendía por qué ese sudor en sus manos –pero recordé que te quedaste sin florero... así que no tendrías donde ponerlas –estaba hablando sin razonar mucho y se sintió verdaderamente estúpido.

La chica rió discretamente, eso era en extremo tierno, esa torpeza al hablar y esos detalles tan amables eran completamente enternecedores.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

-Creo que no lo pensé muy bien –continuó él, aquello era indiscutiblemente divertido –ahora no tienes flores que colocar ahí.

Esta vez no lo pudo evitar, Audrey rió, Severus de verdad se sentía como un idiota, nunca antes le había sucedido algo similar, nunca antes había hablado sin pensar en sus palabras con detenimiento, siempre calculaba todo fríamente, esta ocasión las palabras parecían brotar de su boca una tras otra producto de unos nervios incontrolables.

Era sorprendente la madurez que mostró Audrey ante lo sucedido, su reacción, la broma, disfrazaba una actitud totalmente mesurada. Era un alivio.

Era mejor mantenerse como amigos, como buenos amigos. Era una chica que lo apreciaba porque él, en incontables ocasiones, de un modo u otro, la había sacado de algunos aprietos, las circunstancias en las que se conocieron no fueron las mejores, pero fue un indicio de cómo se desarrollaría su relación.

Lo hacía sonreír, lo hacía creer que de verdad él no era un mortífago, incluso lo cuidaba, no podía seguir intentando alejarla, porque alejaría para siempre a la persona que le demostraba que estaba listo para iniciar finalmente una nueva vida. Pero tampoco podía enamorarse, porque ese no era él... a pesar de tener unas incontrolables ganas de volverla a besar, a pesar de querer protegerla para siempre, a pesar de eso... era mejor ser sólo amigos.

Porque ser amigos era estar cerca pero sin riesgos. No quería salir herido, pero mucho menos quería herirla, imaginársela sufriendo era una imagen que lo atormentaba.

Y pese a eso, pese a quererla cerca, pese a ese sentimiento bello y cálido, él quería seguir creyendo que no se enamoraría... o (peor aun) que ya estaba enamorado.


	15. Riesgos I

hey, sí, estoy conciente que el capítulo anterior quedó muy corto, lucía más largo en mi procesador de textos! por eso les traigo este capítulo a mitad de semana

personalmente disfruté mucho escribiéndolo

gracias por leer y por las reviews

todo de JKR, nada mio, excepto un par de cosas

---

* * *

--- 

**15. Riesgos I: Un breve relato que involucra a Sirius Black**

Severus Snape y Audrey Svevo habían quedado en plan amistoso, ser amigos implicaba un mínimo de riesgos. Él veía en ella algo que aun no lograba definir, una especie de muro en el cual recargarse ya que su vida había sido cansada hasta entonces, era alguien que le ofrecía apoyo sin prejuicios.

Era tarde de reunión de la Orden en Grammauld Place número 12, Tonks y Audrey caminaban juntas rumbo a la casa de los Black tras salir del trabajo.

-Entonces todo quedó en buenos términos -terminaba de contar Audrey lo sucedido aquella noche en la que su amiga tuvo que irse causa de la repentina visita de Severus.

-Me alegro -Tonks sonrió, notaba a su amiga animosa a pesar del hecho de que el beso no significó nada para el involucrado.

-Además... -la otra chica continuó -creo que ahora todo será más sencillo, me refiero a tratar con él, porque diga lo que diga... tenemos una linda amistad -eso sonaba a consuelo y era más de lo que se podía esperar de ese hombre.

Los asuntos a tratar esa tarde eran bastante claros: estar preparados en caso de otro ataque de los mortífagos que andaban tras Severus.

-Severus, no me digas que tuviste que ser salvado por una indefensa niña -era momento de la discusión acostumbrada con Moody.

-Él me salvó a mi... -intervino Audrey, le era inevitable responder a los ataques de ese hombre tan desagradable.

El atacado iba a responder pero se quedó mirando a su defensora que estaba a su lado, ambos se miraron a los ojos y él sonrió. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la Orden daba crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Severus Snape estaba sonriendo con una expresión muy distante al sarcasmo y la burla.

Pronto el mago se dio cuenta, alzó la mirada y más de uno trató de disimular su sorpresa, él recobró su expresión acostumbrada de inmediato y se sintió aturdido de momento, incluso mareado, como si él mismo se hubiera sorprendido.

Finalizada la reunión, Severus y Audrey caminaban como siempre rumbo a la casa de ésta última, el invierno estaba casi encima, así como Navidad, el ambiente era festivo desde ya y las primeras nevadas ya había vestido de blanco a Londres. Igualmente las vacaciones estaban en puerta y todo marchaba bien.

-Te invito a ver una película -Audrey dijo, si ella no tenía la iniciativa, él la dejaría en la puerta de su casa y se marcharía tal vez sin decir palabra alguna.

-Está bien -respondió él con neutralidad.

Caminaban ambos con las manos en los respectivos bolsillos de sus prendas, separados por algunos centímetros, la chica uno o dos pasos atrás de él, eso era porque él caminaba demasiado rápido para su ritmo. Audrey corrió ese par de pasos y lo tomó repentinamente del brazo.

Al sentir el contacto de la chica, Severus la miró y ella sonreía de ese modo tan peculiar, no podía decir "no" cuando ella hacía eso.

El resto del camino lo recorrieron así, ella del brazo de él.

Llegaron al apartamento, Morrissey y Monday dieron la bienvenida a su ama y parecía que empezaban a acostumbrarse a la presencia de Severus. Tras alimentarlos, Audrey se unió a su invitado con una caja rectangular en las manos.

-Es una película muggle -dijo ella dirigiéndose a la sala de estar -por lo tanto se ve al modo muggle -él la siguió.

Vio que la chica hizo algo con esa caja, sacó de ella otro objeto ligeramente más pequeño y de color negro, después vio como lo colocaba dentro de una pequeña cavidad en un aparato rectangular grande, al hacer eso, en el televisor apareció una imagen.

Esas cosas de muggles si que llegaban a ser ingeniosas.

Ella se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor e invitó a su visitante a sentarse a su lado, la luz estaba apagada y lo único que los iluminaba era el destello plateado del televisor. Él recorrió con la mirada el lugar antes de posar sus ojos en las imágenes que emanaba el aparato electrónico. Vio el florero que él le había regalado sobre una mesita, pero vacío y vio la caja de chocolates abierta sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres? -preguntó la dueña de la casa refiriéndose a los dulces al descubrir a Severus mirándolos.

-No, yo no... -trató de responder pero fue interrumpido.

-Claro, seguramente no eres muy aficionado a lo dulce -dijo ella convencida de aquello.

Estaba en lo correcto, Severus nunca había sido especialmente afecto a los chocolates ni a nada empalagoso, no iba con su personalidad, además el chocolate de un modo muy melancólico le recordaba a su madre y no quería tratar ese tema.

Sin más preámbulos la película comenzó. Era una sencilla historia de amor entre unos estudiantes. Una trama muy estúpida, consideró Severus.

Mientras las letras de los créditos que nadie nunca lee corrían por la pantalla y tras percatarse que poco a poco durante la película se habían estado acercando en aquel sillón, Severus dio su veredicto.

-Vaya, eso sí que fue malo -dijo.

Audrey rió -¿qué nunca tuviste un amor estudiantil?

-Yo... -Severus pensó en una buena respuesta.

-Oh, sí que lo tuviste -la chica adivinó por la reacción de su interlocutor -cuéntame -pidió.

El mago se quedó pensativo, ese pequeño pasaje de su vida nadie lo sabía y no le haría daño sacarlo finalmente de su sistema.

-¿Conociste al primo de Nymphadora? -preguntó -Sirius Black...

-No tuve oportunidad¿por qué? -contestó ella.

-Era un imbécil.

---Flashback---

Un jovencito de uno 17 años se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts como cada tarde, metido en libros de Pociones y Artes Obscuras. Era pálido, con aspecto enfermizo, cabello negro, largo y grasiento, vestía una túnica de Slytherin. No tenía más amigos que los libros.

Era Severus Snape en su séptimo año en la escuela de magia.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, una chica de cabello castaño claro, largo, sedoso y perfumado, ojos color avellana, tez blanca y facciones finas se presentaba en la biblioteca a la misma hora que Severus, con su túnica de Ravenclaw y una sonrisa encantadora.

Se llamaba Fiona Ferris, una alumna brillante, que destacaba por su inteligencia opacando incluso a sus compañeros de casa, era una chica popular por sus buenas notas y por su atractivo nato.

Más de una ocasión Severus descubrió a la chica mirándolo por encima del libro que estuviera leyendo. Cuando cruzaban miradas ella soltaba una sonrisa nerviosa, en un principio el chico consideraba eso bastante desagradable y molesto, conforme fueron pasando las semanas comenzó a disfrutar el intercambio de miradas.

Cansada de sólo mirarse, una tarde Fiona se puso de pie y caminó a un distraído Severus que buscaba entre los estantes un libro.

-Hola -dijo la chica con simpleza, él la miró, nunca pensó tener la oportunidad de verla tan cerca.

-Hola -respondió él al no encontrar otra respuesta y sonrió.

Se presentaron y descubrieron su infinidad de intereses en común, sobre todo en Pociones. Ella era una sangre limpia, indiscutiblemente bonita y realmente inteligente.

Cada tarde a partir de ese día se encontraban en la biblioteca ya que no compartían ninguna clase, considerando que ella era de sexto año. Charlaban por horas, él ayudaba a la chica con sus tareas a pesar de que ella parecía no necesitarlo.

Su primer beso fue entre los estantes más alejados de la biblioteca, sus únicos testigos fueron un montón de libros, los mismos testigos que tuvieron cuando se conocieron.

Pero no todo era bello, fuera de la biblioteca Fiona fingía no conocer a Severus y eso hería demasiado al vulnerable muchacho.

-¿Por qué me evitas en los pasillos y en el Gran Comedor? -él cuestionó tras su besuqueo acostumbrado en la zona más tranquila de la biblioteca.

-Me gustas Severus y mucho -la niña aseguró -pero no estoy convencida si la gente está preparada para vernos... juntos...

Eso era, ella se avergonzaba de estar enamorada de uno de los más odiados y con más mala fama de los estudiantes. Arruinaba su imagen de popularidad.

Pero al pobre muchacho se le estaba cumpliendo un sueño, a él también le gustaba demasiado Fiona Ferris, y si eso era lo más que obtendría estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo y enfrentarlo. De todos modos en breve iría a entregar su vida a un mago obscuro.

-Claro -contestó él con pesar.

Durante algunos días más esa relación siguió manteniéndose en secreto, porque ella así lo quería y habían llegado a un punto en que él hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que ella ordenara.

Pero fue un fatídico viernes el día que ella no llegó a la biblioteca a la hora de costumbre, Severus se sintió frustrado de no poder si quiera salir en su búsqueda pues ella lo trataría como si no se conocieran.

Tras algunas horas de espera comprendió que ese día no iría, como no iría en los siguientes.

Una tarde, cuando finalmente entendió que aquello había acabado de un modo bastante duro, Severus regresó a la biblioteca pero para hacer lo que hacía antes de conocerla: leer. La añoranza lo condujo a ese lado solitario de la biblioteca y esperaba encontrarse el rincón vacío que antes sirvió para encubrir un romance.

Sintió que le arrancaban el corazón cuando observó la escena, que despiadadamente su corazón era sacado de su pecho y aventado contra la pared. Era Fiona besándose con otro... en ese mismo y preciso lugar, y ese otro era nada menos que Sirius Black. Severus tiró el libro que sostenía entre las manos, eso hizo que lo otros dos se separaran y lo vieran. Sirius sonreía pero la chica se quedó sin expresión. El joven Slytherin dio media vuelta, apretó los puños y los dientes y con paso firme se fue.

Al día siguiente, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew se acercaron a Severus para hacer lo que más les gustaba, molestarlo. Pero el agredido se adelantó.

-Me las vas a pagar, Black -dijo con un tono de voz similar al que se le escucharía el resto de su vida, casi maligno.

Sirius soltó una carcajada – no me digas que a un pobre diablo como tú le gusta Fiona -y su risa se intensificó-. Es demasiado para ti.

Severus nunca olvidaría esas burlas, las risotadas de Sirius, James y Peter así como la maldita mirada de compasión en Remus. No pudo siquiera responder que no sólo le gustaba, que había sostenido una relación con ella... que ambos aseguraron gustarse mutuamente.

Poco después todo Hogwarts se enteró del noviazgo entre Fiona Ferris y Sirius Black, dos de los más populares estudiantes. Claro, Sirius no arruinaba la imagen de la chica. Y de qué sirvió... el Gryffindor nunca duraba con una novia, Fiona no fue la excepción.

---Fin del Flashback---

-No te supo valorar -confesó Audrey al terminar de escuchar el relato, feliz de que aquel hombre tan frío le confesara algo así.

-No sé -dijo él -tal vez de haber sido diferente mi vida hubiera tomado otro rumbo, cuando uno es joven el primer amor se siente como el único -continuó, hizo una vaga referencia su estadía en las filas de Voldemort, de haber sido una relación de verdad, Fiona tal vez lo hubiese salvado... era difícil de adivinarlo.

-Era una niña muy tonta -dijo Audrey como si lo que aquel viejo amor de Severus hizo fuese ofensa personal.

Al notar aquello Severus de pronto se sintió incómodo, porque Audrey estaba enojada por algo que ya había sucedido hace años pero que sabía lo había herido de sobremanera.

-Me tengo que ir -dijo él y sin esperar una respuesta se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

Había llegado demasiado lejos, Severus nuevamente tenía esa sensación desagradable de querer darse de topes en la pared. ¿Por qué le había contado todo eso?, hacerla adentrarse de ese modo en su vida era un riesgo, de esos que según él, manteniéndola como amiga, no correría.

Pero la chica parecía darle un apoyo incondicional ante todo, incluso ante su obscuro pasado. Había cargado con tantos lastres durante toda su vida que confesarlo a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a escuchar era algo que había estado deseando inconscientemente durante mucho tiempo. Pero Audrey era como Fiona en muchos aspectos... una chica que él no merecía. Y se maldijo, después de tantos años tenía que darle la razón a ese perro Black, era demasiado para él. ¿Pero quién¿Fiona o Audrey?

---

* * *

--- 

una aclaración... sé que existe la teoría de que Severus estaba enamorado de Lily Evans, yo no soy muy seguidora de esa teoría, hay otra que le enjareta a Florence, la chica del pensadero en el cuarto libro, pero es mucho menos comprobable por ahora a pesar de que soy más creyente de esa teoría, por eso... para no meterme en problemas hice a otra chica, y atentos, que ese nombre volverá a aparecer


	16. Riesgos II

gracias por las reviews! me sorprende leer que por ahí consideran que esto es monótono... porque yo sentía que iba muy rápido XD trataremos de ajustar eso

todo de JKR, sólo algunas cosas mías

---

* * *

**16. Riesgos II: Una Sonrisa Secreta**

-Fiona Ferris -murmuraba Audrey mientras ponía en orden un montón de archivos del Ministerio, siempre le dejaban el tedioso papeleo-. ¿Por qué me suena conocido ese nombre?

Hablaba consigo misma sin darse cuenta que tenía compañía.

-¿Quién es Fiona Ferris? -preguntó Tonks intrigada mientras miraba su amiga que hasta entonces no había notado su presencia.

-Tonks -respondió Audrey con sobresalto -no es nadie -finalmente dijo.

La metamorfomaga encogió los hombros dando por terminado el asunto. Era hora de salir.

-Remus se va a quedar a revisar unas tareas o algo así -Tonks soltó un bufido mientras caminaba junto a su amiga rumbo a una chimenea con Red Flú-, va a llegar muy tarde – seguía en sus quejas.

-Vamos a mi apartamento -la invitó Audrey para que no estuviese sola. La otra chica aceptó de inmediato.

Una vez en el apartamento que alguna vez compartieron ambas chicas se sentaron a conversar, siempre estaban juntas platicando pero parecía que nunca acababan, que siempre tenían temas sobre los cuales debatir.

-...me dijo que todo el profesorado estaba muy ocupado con las evaluaciones antes de salir de vacaciones de invierno -Tonks continuaba quejándose por el hecho de que Remus llegaría tarde esa noche.

De inmediato Audrey pensó en Severus, también debía estar lleno de trabajo, eso reducía las posibilidades de un encuentro próximo, de pronto creyó que la intención de su amiga era esa precisamente, traer a colación el tema de Severus Snape.

-Severus debe estar muy ocupado -dijo la dueña de la casa, Tonks sonrió, agradeció por no ser ella quien tuviera que iniciar dicha conversación.

-¿Exactamente qué le ves? -preguntó la metamorfomaga, esa pregunta era la gran pregunta.

La pregunta que todos se hacían, la pregunta del millón, a pesar de que Tonks era la única enterada que más que un amigo, Audrey veía a Severus como algo más. La interrogada sabía la respuesta pero no podía ponerla en palabras.

Era un hombre soberbio, sarcástico, frío, incluso rudo y grosero, tenía ese aire sombrío y misterioso, esa mirada taciturna, como aquel rebelde que es imposible de domar pero que una chica entre mil se atreve a intentarlo. Definitivamente no era la acepción clásica de un hombre guapo. Era ese contraste entre un dolor profundo y silencioso y un sujeto tan seguro de si que asustaba. Una sola mirada de él llegaba a aterrar pero los poco afortunados que habían visto una sonrisa sincera de su parte podían corroborar que era poseedor de un corazón bueno de verdad. Su torpeza en asuntos de relaciones interpersonales llegaba a ser enternecedora y divertida. ¿Qué había llamado su atención?, que era arrogante y hosco, por lo mismo era sencillo sacarlo de su casillas y eso era un divertimento innegable, era orgulloso, obscuro, impasible, imponente pero también había algo en él que daba la impresión que estaba necesitado de protección, de cariño.

-Creo... -finalmente Audrey se decidió a responder -que tiene una sonrisa que sólo me dedica a mi -respondió, eso resumía muy bien todo.

A pesar de lo poco precisa que fue la respuesta, Tonks sonrió satisfecha.

Ambas chicas siguieron charlando por un par de horas más, sobre cualquier cosa, era innegable que eran amigas desde hace mucho, no se podían mentir, podía hablar del asunto más trivial y hacerlo interesante. Sus conversaciones solían prolongarse por horas.

Pronto el reloj marcaba diez minutos pasados de las once de la noche, pero ellas estaban tan embebidas en su conversación que no se percataron de lo tarde que se había hecho. Algo más las hizo darse cuenta.

¿Qué loco visitaba a una jovencita que vive sola esas horas de la noche?, pues escucharon como tocaban la puerta con firmeza pero brevemente. Audrey temió que pudiera ser Daniel, aunque con Tonks ahí ambas podían darle una buena lección.

La dueña del apartamento se puso de pie mirando un poco intrigada a su amiga quien compartió la expresión.

El loco resultó ser otro, no Daniel; cuando Audrey abrió la puerta, Severus estaba frente a ella con su expresión de costumbre pero una vez más, con sus manos torpemente en su espalda ocultando algo. Se quedaron viendo fijamente un par de segundos más y el mago confirmó lo que horas antes Audrey había confesado a Tonks, que él poseía una sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella.

A veces, entre esos dos, sobraban las palabras y disfrutaba con sólo mirarse.

-¿Quién es? -se escuchó la voz de Tonks que seguía sentada en la sala de estar, Severus, que aun no había ingresado al lugar, borró de inmediato aquella sonrisa.  
Sí, de vez en cuando se le escapaba sonreír con esa chica, pero es que no podía evitarlo, tan graciosa, altanera, pero al mismo tiempo, la persona que le ofrecía escucharlo y que aseguraba con todo el corazón que él no era un mortífago, tanto que él, después de tantos años de no serlo en hechos pero que seguía siéndolo para todo el mundo incluido él, se lo empezaba a creer. Sí, tal vez sonreía con Audrey Svevo, pero no permitiría que nadie más lo observara mientras dibujaba ese gesto en su cetrino rostro, era como una sonrisa secreta.

-Pasa -finalmente Audrey dijo algo, de un solo paso largo, Severus estuvo dentro, aunque se quedó a unos metros de la puerta.

Tonks volteó y no dejaba de sorprenderse con la amistad de Severus y Audrey, cuando vio al primero se puso de pie de un salto.

-Oh, vaya -ahora la nerviosa era ella -si estás tú aquí, Remus debe estar en casa ya -dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta y se la ponía, habló tan rápido que a penas si se entendía lo que decía -nos vemos.

Audrey había terminado de comprenderlo que su amiga había dicho, cuando Tonks ya había desaparecido del lugar. Tanto la dueña de la casa como Severus no supieron qué hacer de tan rápido que había sucedido todo.

Pero aquello no importó, se volvieron a mirar, ahora estaban nuevamente solos. Severus dejó ver qué era lo que llevaba ahora entre manos. Con su puño exageradamente apretado, el mago extendió un racimos de flores que parecían más bien marchitas.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Audrey un poco risueña al observar las pobres flores muriendo.

-Eran para tu florero -dijo él -pero creo que se maltrataron un poco en el camino -nuevamente ahí estaba esa torpeza al hablar, diciendo un montón de tonterías y poniéndose a cada segundo más nervioso.

La chica no puedo evitarlo y rió, al parecer aquella carcajada sólo logró poner más nervioso a su interlocutor, tomó las flores con mucha más delicadeza para colocarlas en el florero.

-Gracias... toma asiento -dijo ella y se metió a la cocina con el florero y las flores.

Él se sentó en el comedor, no en la sala, observando aquella magnífica vista que privilegiaba ese apartamento, se molestó por un segundo cuando se descubrió a si mismo disfrutando de banalidades como esa.

Unos segundos después Audrey regresó con el florero conteniendo agua y las flores en una mano y en la otra una botella de vodka.

Severus momentáneamente miró la botella¿qué pretendía esa mujer?; la chica colocó el florero en la mesa y dejó ver cuales eran sus intenciones con el vodka.

-Mi madre decía que con un poco de vodka se podía reanimar a las flores, espero que estas tengan remedio -abrió la botella y vertió un poco del licor ruso en el florero, de eso se trataba, un simple truco muggle doméstico.

¿Por qué no uso magia?, se preguntó Severus mientras observaba a la chica, pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus modos muggles.

-Lo siento -dijo él en un tono de voz quedo, ella lo miró intrigada -las flores casi se mueren por mi culpa.

-No te preocupes -sonrió ella, aquello que acaba de decir él sonó casi ingenuo, algo impensable en ese sujeto.

La chica se sentó frente a él y cruzaron algunas palabras más, ella decidió salir por la tangente y se limitó a preguntar sobre Hogwarts, él sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima al descubrir que hacía allá se dirigía la conversación.

La plática no se prolongó por mucho cuando él sacó su varita. Apuntó a las pobres flores marchitas y las hizo regresar a la vida.

-Más rápido que el vodka -dijo con la mirada fija en el florero, después la miró y dibujó aquella sonrisa secreta.

Otra vez, aunque sea en nimiedades, en cosas minúsculas, él la estaba ayudando. Audrey deseaba dos cosas, darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su acompañante para hacerlo reaccionar, o repetir la experiencia del beso.

Optó, como es de suponerse, por la segunda.

Ella lo besó, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando él correspondió, la mesa del comedor era el peor lugar para besarse, así que aun atontados, se pusieron de pie y él la acorraló contra un sillón, besándose nuevamente hasta perder el aliento.

Fue como un breve momento de lucidez en medio de aquella ensoñación cuando Severus abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó a Audrey y dio un paso hacía atrás, incluso podía notarse asustado.

-No -dijo él con voz ronca, tajante y seco, la chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Entonces...? -ella iba a preguntar algo, lo que fuera, no importaba, era asegurarse de que él había correspondido momentáneamente y no sólo habían sido ideas suyas.

-No es prudente volver a vernos -aquella decisión fue tan repentina, ahí bien pudo ir insertado un "lo siento", pero no en esta ocasión, cualquier gesto amable, como los que había demostrado con la chica, simplemente no correspondía.

Pero ella no era menos necia, mostró su molestia de inmediato.

-Como quieras -dijo, torció la boca y trató de que aquello sonara indiferente.

Él cabeceó y se marchó, sin despedirse y tal vez para siempre.

Más que triste, Audrey estaba furiosa, creyó que de darle un golpe en la cabeza o darle un beso, la primera hubiera resultado mejor resolución. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora, siendo casi media noche, volvieron a tocar a su puerta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, casi se sentía como felicidad, Audrey creyó que podía ser Severus que regresaba arrepentido para continuar en lo que estaban. Todo fue muy rápido, pues de esa alegría pasó a un enojo mayor¿quién se creía?, así que al abrir, decidió tratarlo con la punta del pie.

La chica abrió la puerta con esa actitud en su cabeza.

-Pero quién crees que soy... -comenzó a decir al momento que abrió la puerta, pero paró al ver que no era Severus quien estaba en el umbral de su apartamento.

Un chico desencajado estaba frente a la Auror, de cabello rubio platino y rostro afilado, Audrey lo recordaba de algún lado... ¡por supuesto!, ese niño era uno de los mortífagos que combatió junto a Severus, era Draco Malfoy, pero qué demonios hacía ahí.

* * *

--- 

"Secret Smile" es una canción de Semisonic, este capítulo está basado en esa canción


	17. Riesgos III

Creo que este capítulo quedó corto otra vez, demonios

bueno... gracias por las reviews y por seguir este fan fic, como lo dije está dividido en 3 "aventuras", estamos por concluir la primera

todo de JKR,sólo algunas cosas mias

---

* * *

**17. Riesgos III: Mortígafos**

Durante el transcurso de ese día, Severus quería hablar con Dumbledore, pero cuando se presentaba la oportunidad, a la mera, se arrepentía, nunca había necesitado consejos de ese tipo y se sentía tan estúpido, incluso avergonzado que cuando estaba a punto de exponer su situación ante el viejo mago, siempre terminaba diciendo algo totalmente ajeno al tema. Por supuesto que Albus Dumbledore ya se las olía pero prefirió esperar a que por voluntad propia Severus se sincerara con él, porque a quién más acudiría el profesor de Pociones sino a él.

Severus Snape no era un hombre que creyera en señales, pero esa tarde, a la hora de la comida en Hogwarts, podía ser un buen momento para empezar a creer en ellas. ¿Cuál era la entrada ese día?, sí, spaghetti, Severus miró horrorizado su plato cuando éste estuvo frente a él. Tomó el tenedor, tenía hambre, pero no pudo probarlo, dejó el cubierto de lado, se puso de pie y se marchó.

Parecía león enjaulado en su despacho, caminando de un lado a otro pensando en cómo era apropiado comenzar a exponerle a Dumbledore su situación, lo meditó tanto que el comenzó a preguntar ¿pero qué situación?

¿Cómo alejar a Audrey?, eso no tenía sentido ni siquiera para él, quería tenerla cerca por muchas razones¿cómo no traspasar las barreras de la amistad?, eso tenía un poco más de sentido, pero entonces Dumbledore le cuestionaría si la experiencia del beso se había repetido y eso traería a colación lo que sucedió la noche anterior, se besaron nuevamente, pero con el añadido de la pasión que demostraron ambos.

Severus se rindió finalmente a ese impulso de darse de topes en la pared, harto de hacerse tantas preguntas, levemente, comenzó a estampar su cabeza en la húmeda pared de su despacho en las mazmorras.

-Severus... -fue interrumpido en medio de su extraña actividad -¿qué haces? -era Albus Dumbledore.

El aludido volteó de inmediato y descubrió al director con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, tenía que atenerse a las burlas del viejo si quería recibir un buen consejo. Sentía que estando en su despacho estaban en "su terreno" y eso le brindaba seguridad.

-Albus -Severus se sentó en su escritorio e invitó a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo. Entrelazó las manos poniendo su gesto más solemne –yo... -dijo pero no lucía como un buen comienzo y se arrepintió-, Audrey... -no, eso tampoco era buen comienzo, pero con esas 2 palabras ya se podía dilucidar qué era lo que venía a continuación.

El profesor de Pociones comenzó a ponerse tenso, más al observar la divertida expresión del viejo mago, que no lo presionaba en absoluto, parecía disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

-Bien -Severus retomó en lo que estaba ignorando el sudor que lo invadía en las palmas de sus manos -como sabrás, he pasado mucho tiempo con Audrey... -dijo -con la señorita Svevo -rectificó y paró abruptamente, no sabía como continuar.

-Severus -dijo Albus y a pesar de que seguía sonriendo, no se notaba como su fuese a hacer un broma, era más una sonrisa amable y que denotaba confianza -no tienes por qué seguir luchando contra eso...

-¿Luchar contra qué? -el otro preguntó, al parecer seguía negándose a comprender y a aceptar algunas cosas.

Albus Dumbledore negó con la cabeza y acentuó su sonrisa -eres muy necio -soltó un veredicto -y demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

El profesor de Pociones se quedó atento, quiso encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, lo necesitaba para dejar de hacerse tantas preguntas que le estaban consumiendo la existencia. ¿Necio respecto a qué¿aceptar qué?, y fue como una epifanía... todo tuvo sentido, esa necesidad de mantener cerca a la chica, de protegerla, de sonreírle, de desear con todas su fuerzas verla aunque sea unos segundos, ahora todo tenía sentido y eso lo llenó de una incertidumbre mayor.

-Es sólo... -se aventuró a decir -que yo no merezco a alguien como ella.

Era la primera vez que alguien dejaba por completo perplejo a Albus Dumbledore, sin palabras, sin un argumento. Eso era, ahí estaba la respuesta y era más claro al observar la expresión cansina en Severus al decir aquello, tan hecho a la idea, a esa idea, casi como resignado.

Pero eso era totalmente absurdo¿no quería nada con Audrey porque sentía que no la merecía? Que tontería.

-Severus, por favor -fue un milisegundo en el cual Albus estuvo sin palabras -sólo basta con ver como te mira esa niña...

Era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad, algo similar a eso sintió Severus al escuchar aquellas palabras, estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder cuando fueron interrumpidos.

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Nymphadora -entró abruptamente el profesor Lupin agitado y corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Remus? -preguntó el director poniéndose de pie.

-No estoy seguro -respondió tratando de normalizar su respiración, luego dudó por un segundo y miró de soslayo a Severus que se encontraba atento pero aun sentado en su escritorio -sólo sé que... Audrey Svevo está desaparecida.

La reacción de Albus fue mirar a Severus quien trató, todo lo humanamente que le fue posible, disimular indiferencia sin mucho éxito. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y tragó saliva que de pronto pareció más amarga que de costumbre. No sabía que hacer... ¿ponerse de pie inmediatamente y correr a la puerta para tratar de buscarla, quedarse ahí fingiendo que no le importaba¿qué debía hacer?

-Reunamos a la Orden de inmediato -ordenó Albus y ahí estaba la respuesta para Severus, lo mejor era actuar con mesura.

---

-¿No crees que si quisiera atacarte ya lo habría hecho? -Draco Malfoy caminaba con cautela en medio de un valle que parecía desierto, aunque a lo lejos se podía divisar una enorme casa.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? -Audrey lo seguía uno o dos pasos más atrás -no me inspiras mucha confianza.

-¿Entonces por qué me seguiste? -preguntó el joven rubio.

-Eres joven -la Auror contestó como si ella tuviera mucha edad -contigo no tendría problemas, pero creo que me conduces a una trampa.

-Por enésima vez: no -dijo exasperado el joven Malfoy -estoy cansado de todo esto -dijo aunque no aclaró respecto a qué.

-¿Y por qué acudiste a mi? -ella seguía preguntando mientras los dos caminaban rumbo a aquella mansión.

-Porque nadie más me hubiera hecho caso -dijo el joven y se giró para ver a su acompañante -porque soy un maldito mortífago, por eso... porque nadie confía en mi... y si existía una posibilidad de que alguien lo hiciera, esa posibilidad eras tú, ni siquiera te conozco, por eso... -contestó con contundencia.

-¿Y qué esperas de mi? -ella seguía en su interrogatorio.

-Que des fin a esto... -dijo el joven cansado de responder preguntas y cansado de la situación en la que se encontraba-. No me importa si me mandan a Azkaban, no me importa traicionar a lo que resta de mi familia, ya no me importa ¿sabes?, ya ni siquiera hay un Señor Obscuro por el cual luchar, ya no tienen nada que perder... y encuentro toda su lucha sin sentido...

Era sólo un chico cansado de seguir lo que, según su sangre, debía hacer, un joven que incluso podía notarse arrepentido de su pasado, algo parecido a Severus.

-¿Ves aquella casa? -señaló Draco la mansión en medio del valle -es la mansión de mi familia y actual guarida de los mortífagos, tu sabrás que hacer -dijo quedándose a una distancia considerable de la casa.

Audrey sonrió -claro que sé que hacer -no era tan tonta como para tratar de combatir ella sola, no, de su varita el halo plateado de su Patronus salió a todo galope.

En Grimmauld Place número 12 la Orden se encontraba en medio de una reunión de emergencia. En el rincón más oscuro, Severus estaba de pie ajeno al discurso de Dumbledore.

Si Audrey estaba desaparecida y en problemas era por su culpa, por involucrarla, por quererla cerca, por su estúpido deseo de mantenerla a su lado, si le había pasado algo, si los mortífagos le habían hecho algo... no sólo sería su culpa, sino que jamás se lo perdonaría.

Todos mostraban su consternación y preocupación, Tonks, a pesar de mostrarse angustiada, aseguraba que su amiga estaba bien, que no era tan fácil engañarla o derrotarla.

El caos en la Orden reinaba, buscando una solución, cuando aquel destello plateado llegó a la habitación, anunciando no sólo que Audrey estaba bien, sino dando su ubicación y pidiendo refuerzos.

Severus sólo había visto un par de veces el Patronus de Audrey, pero al ver a aquel animal entrar a la habitación sintió un alivio indescriptible, miró a Albus de inmediato quien le sonrió, por un segundo estuvo tentado a hacer lo mismo, pero se contuvo. Todos salieron de inmediato en busca de Audrey y de la ubicación para emboscar a los mortífagos restantes.


	18. La Mansión Malfoy

nuevo capítulo, gracias por las reviews y por seguir mi fan fic

nada más que agregar, excepto el disclaimer que ya se saben de memoria

---

* * *

**18. La Mansión Malfoy**

El joven Draco Malfoy entró con paso firme y la mirada en alto a un gran salón dentro de la mansión de su familia, en aquella estancia estaban su madre Narcissa, sus tíos Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback y unos cinco mortífagos más. El chico le sonrió a su madre.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la mujer al ver a su hijo tan radiante.

-Madre, tengo algo que mostrarles... -dijo el joven -vengan conmigo a la biblioteca -pidió.

Todos se miraron mutuamente consternados¿qué traía entre manos ese niño?, decidieron seguirlo para averiguarlo. La biblioteca era un salón contiguo de dos pisos, tapizado totalmente de libros.

Entraron a aquel salón, y en medio, en una silla solitaria, Severus Snape parecía inconsciente, sentado con la cabeza caída de lado y con las manos y pies sujetas con algún conjuro.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Rodolphus preguntó, su voz era una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad e indignación.

-Tuve suerte de encontrarlo distraído -contestó Draco con semblante serio.

Bellatrix rió descaradamente -un niño como tú no pudo haberlo capturado tan fácil.

-Estaba distraído -Draco repitió como si le exasperara la duda de su tía

-No me engañas Draco -entonces Bellatrix dijo mordaz -durante los ataques a muggles y en nuestro enfrentamiento con Severus y su amiguita tú no moviste un dedo¿ahora tratas de decirme que tú nos trajiste al traidor?.

-No hacía nada porque pensaba en un buen plan, no simplemente atacar sin razón -esa era una obvia pedrada a todos los presentes que parecían no tener estrategia alguna y presentar un desorden total.

-Pues no te creo -Bellatrix torció la boca -algo raro pasa aquí -dijo y miró a su alrededor, a los estantes con libros que se alzaban por encima de sus cabezas.

-Sí, tal vez es raro -Draco respondió con sarcasmo -conseguí lo que ninguno de ustedes pudo, capturar al traidor.

Por dentro a Bellatrix le hervía la sangre, Draco sonrió satisfecho.

-Buen trabajo -entonces Nacirssa felicitó a su hijo, Draco le dedicó una mirada triste a su madre y desapareció su sonrisa.

-Perdóname -dijo el chico, Narcissa no comprendió aquello, pero no hizo falta.

Severus se puso de pie, aquel conjuro que parecía atarlo era una mera ilusión, señaló con su varita la puerta de la biblioteca y la cerró mágicamente. De entre los estantes, miembros de la Orden del Fénix aparecieron.

Emboscada.

-Nos traicionaste –Bellatrix vociferó en dirección a Draco quien estaba más preocupado en mirar a su madre, le partía el alma traicionarla, no a los mortífagos, sino a ella solamente.

-No, Bella –el propio Albus Dumbledore estaba ahí –él sólo hizo lo correcto –pero la aludida y sus colegas no estaban dispuestos a escuchar discursos moralistas por parte de aquel que se enfrentó a su Señor Obscuro.

Y la batalla campal comenzó, numéricamente había una ligera ventaja para los mortífagos que eran nueve, ya que por parte de la Orden sólo estaban Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Mundungus, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Snape y Audrey, Draco prefirió mantenerse al margen y Dumbledore no estaba participando activamente en la lucha.

Era un buen momento para vengar a Sirius Black, Tonks arremetió en contra de Bellatrix, del otro lado del salón era el momento para saldar otra cuenta, Remus encaraba a Fenrir Greyback.

Y así, cada quien se encargaba de alguien, pocos habían visto a Mundungus en acción, pero por algo estaba en la Orden y ese algo era su naturaleza tramposa y engañosa, cualidades que utilizaba muy bien en batalla, confirmando su habilidad al estar lidiando con dos mortífagos, al igual que Shacklebolt.

Severus enfrentaba a Rodolphus y Audrey a Narcissa, quien resultó no ser un verdadero reto, era una mujer altiva por su linaje, no por sus habilidades y quedaba comprobado aquel día, sin embargo, Severus sí tenía serios problemas al enfrentar a Lestrange, e inconscientemente admiró a Audrey ya que la última vez consiguió dejar fuera de combate a aquel sujeto tan poderoso y hábil.

El primero había caído, era Greyback a menos de Remus quien logró atinarle un Petrificus Totalus y lo había dejado fuera, corrió de inmediato a ayudar a Tonks, aunque decidió que era mejor que ella librara esa batalla personal, además, Moody resultó herido de una pierna, parecía necesitar la ayuda un poco más que su mujer.

Shacklebolt había estado librando muy bien su batalla con dos de aquellos magos obscuros, aunque con gente como esa nunca se sabe y fue traicioneramente atacado por la espalda, dejándolo fuera de combate; pero el ladino de Mundungus ya había terminado con sus oponentes, vencer a otros dos no parecía mayor problema, a él se le unió Remus que con ayuda de Moody herido habían noqueado a otro mortífago.

Moody se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Shacklebolt y pensó que sería más útil si cuidaba de su colega que si regresaba a la batalla en su estado.

-Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Sirius –Tonks estaba furiosa, cuando su primo murió ella había perdido el conocimiento, al despertar se encontró con la terrible noticia y eso la enfurecía, el no haberse podido despedir siquiera.

Bellatrix rió a carcajadas –ese será tu destino también –dijo con descaro.

A Tonks se le olvidó la magia, odiaba a esa mujer, así que utilizando sus manos y no su varita, se encaramó hacía ella, aquello dejó perpleja a su tía y no tuvo tiempo de rechazarla con algún maleficio; Tonks la tenía en el suelo al más puro estilo muggle. Fue un buen momento para recordar su origen mágico, empuñó su varita y la metamorfomaga dejó inconsciente a Bellatrix, no la iba a matar por supuesto, la iba a regresar a Azkaban.

Por su parte, Audrey tenía casi vencida a Narcissa, cuando uno de los mortífagos supuestamente derrotados e inconscientes lanzó un hechizo en dirección a la Auror, Moody de inmediato se aseguró que aquel sujeto no volviera a dar otra sorpresa y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡Cuidado! –Draco gritó por instinto, todos voltearon a ver que era lo que provocaba que el chico gritara de ese modo y observaron el inminente hechizo que iba directo a Audrey Svevo.

Ignorando a su oponente, en un breve instante de reflexión, Severus puso las cosas en la balanza, y en esa balanza sólo una cosa pesaba lo suficiente. No le importó Rodolphus, no le importó Narcissa, lo único que le importó fue Audrey.

Era muy tarde para quitarse, cuando Audrey volteó sólo pudo ver el destello que la aniquilaría, pero nunca lo vio llegar a ella, Severus la había quitado y ambos lograron esquivar el maleficio, pero olvidaron a Rodolphus, quien no tardó ni un segundo en reaccionar y aprovechar la situación.

Al tiempo que Rodolphus atacaba a Severus, éste fue dejado fuera de combate de la propia mano de Albus Dumbledore. Al unísono ambos cuerpos cayeron, el de Severus y el de Rodolphus Lestrange.

El profesor de Pociones no logró tocar el suelo, cayó en brazos de Audrey, la chica que acababa de salvar. Se distrajo por protegerla y eso podía costarle la vida.

Acorralada y sin más remedio, Narcissa no se opuso a ser detenida. Pocos minutos después llegaron las autoridades del Ministerio, que fueron llamados por Dumbledore, por supuesto.

---

Audrey odiaba San Mungo, por muchas razones, entre ellas el hecho de que Daniel era un sanador de aquel lugar, rogaba a Merlín no encontrárselo aquel día. Caminó por los pasillos y fuera de una habitación donde no esperaba encontrar a nadie, vio a Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore.

-Señorita Svevo –sonrió amable el director de Hogwarts, si sonreía de ese modo, significaba algo bueno-. A Severus le alegrará verla –concluyó.

La chica suspiró y quiso creer que de hecho a Severus le alegraría verla, pero no pudo convencerse, la última vez que hablaron él aseguró que no era bueno volverse a ver. Pero la única respuesta que dio ella fue una sonrisa e ingresó a la habitación.

Había muchas camas pero sólo una estaba ocupada, la del fondo, el cabello negro y grasiento de Severus se veía más descuidado que nunca. Estaba sentado recargado en algunas almohadas, parecía dormido; eso le produjo un alivio a la chica, quería cerciorarse que estaba bien, pero no estaba segura si quería hablar con él, aun seguía muy enojada y si había alguien que pudiera hacerle competencia de orgullo a Severus, esa era Audrey Svevo.

Se paró junto a la cama a contemplarlo un momento. Lo miró agradecida, y con algo que aquel hombre no despertaba en muchas personas, lo miró con cariño. Pudieron más sus ganas que su orgullo y colocó su pequeña mano sobre una de las manos de aquel hombre.

Pero Severus no estaba dormido, sólo dormitaba ligeramente, sintió la mano de Audrey, sin abrir los ojos supo de quien se trataba, con un movimiento rápido, volteó las cosas y era él quien agarraba la mano de la chica que se asustó un poco. Entonces abrió los ojos.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás bien –dijo la Auror que no hacía nada por liberarse de él, quien la apretaba con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-No es tan fácil deshacerse de mi –respondió él, con su expresión acostumbrada de rotunda seriedad.

-Gracias por salvarme –Audrey agradeció, comenzaba a creer que ese hombre era su ángel guardián, pero más que un ángel asemejaba más a un demonio.

Él la miró sin responder nada, si hubiese dicho "no fue nada" estaría mintiendo, por salvarla estaba en San Mungo, pero no estaba arrepentido, si algo le hubiese pasado a la niña jamás se lo hubiera perdonado, además, en su balanza, Audrey Svevo era lo que tenía más peso en el mundo, estaba dispuesto a protegerla aunque en ello le fuese la vida; claro que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en público.

Al no recibir respuesta, Audrey se liberó de la mano de Severus con suavidad y salió de la habitación, feliz porque estaba bien y totalmente recuperado, pero profundamente triste por el silencio y la sequedad de ese hombre, el hombre del que, tontamente y sin motivos aparentes (creía ella) se había enamorado.


	19. El Juicio de Draco

Ahora si me tardé mucho en actualizar, y creo que ya me estaré tardando un poco más, pero seguiré actualizando, eso sí...

se acerca el final de la primera etapa de este fic )

todo de JRK, blah blah blah

que lo disfruten...

---

* * *

---

**19. El Juicio de Draco**

A los pocos días, Severus Snape fue dado de alta, era un hombre fuerte y resistente, así que se recuperó con relativa facilidad. Shacklebolt también se recuperó fácil, y pronto regresó a sus labores como Auror, Moody fue curado mágicamente y su pierna estaba como nueva, con algunas cicatrices de más pero eso era todo, los demás presentaron heridas menores, nada que con un poco de magia no pudiera arreglarse.

Los mortífagos capturados no tuvieron oportunidad de un juicio siquiera, fueron mandados a Azkaban de inmediato, pero Draco Malfoy fue un caso diferente, se le haría un juicio considerando que fue él quien dio la ubicación del pequeño ejercito obscuro y que ayudó a su captura.

Durante los días siguientes, Severus no hizo nada por buscar a Audrey, la chica se auto impuso no ser ella quien lo buscara a él, así que no había muchas posibilidades de volverse a ver, menos ahora que probablemente la Orden del Fénix no se reuniría nunca más.

Recuperado físicamente, pero con aquel sopor en el alma, Severus regresó a dar clases en Hogwarts por un par de días más, hasta que las vacaciones de invierno llegaron. Normalmente pasaba las fiestas en la escuela, pero esta vez prefirió ir a casa, necesitaba estar realmente solo y confió en su fuerza de voluntad para no correr al apartamento de Audrey, considerando la cercanía.

En los primeros días de vacaciones, Severus recibió una carta del Ministerio, hacía algún tiempo que dejó de recibirlas así que lo intrigo de sobremanera, sin querer recordó a la chica que le hacía las entrevistas y se fastidió ya que últimamente lo único que hacía era pensar en ella.

Al abrir la carta se enteró que no se trataba de ningún nuevo citatorio para entrevistarlo a él respecto a la guerra, sino uno para declarar en el juicio que se llevaría a cabo referente a Draco Malfoy. Claro que iría.

La cita era para algunos días después, al caminar hacía la sala del juicio vio a los citados a declarar, se sorprendió de lo selecto del grupo, sólo Albus Dumbledore, Audrey Svevo y él. Además estaban los Tonks, al ser los únicos parientes del chico no encerrados en Azkaban, fueron citados también

Todos testificaron a favor del joven Malfoy, el último en declarar fue el viejo director de Hogwarts, una sola declaración de ese hombre podía hacer inocente al más culpable de los hombres; justo como defendió a Severus en el pasado lo hacía ahora con Draco.

El fallo se sabría en unos momentos, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que sería absuelto gracias a sus acciones recientes. Lo único que le dolía al joven era haber traicionado, de cierto modo, a su madre, pero extrañamente se sentía bien al saber que ahora sus padres estaban juntos, en Azkaban, eso sí, pero juntos.

Y así fue, a Draco se le concedió la libertad y al ser mayor de edad no se le impuso un tutor, aunque se sugirió que viviera con sus tíos Andrómeda y Ted por algún tiempo, la pareja de naturaleza gentil no parecía estar en desacuerdo con la idea.

-Gracias –el joven rubio se acercó a Audrey tras el final de su juicio.

-Por nada –ella sonrió –al final te decidiste por lo mejor.

-Draco, es hora de irnos –se escuchó la voz de Andrómeda a lo lejos.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo el joven al tiempo que Dumbledore y Severus se acercaban a la chica.

-Suerte –dijo ella y se despidió ondeando su mano.

El chico estaba dispuesto a iniciar una nueva vida, se le notaba en la mirada y en la humildad que demostró, Severus se sintió mal al verse reflejado en el joven Malfoy, con la diferencia que el arrepentimiento del chico vino a una edad temprana y no como él, que tardó mucho años en abrir los ojos.

Algo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, Albus Dumbledore lo tomaba por el hombro con una mano y con la otra mano hacía lo mismo con Audrey.

-Será mejor que me vaya –sonrió y aquello carecía de sentido, no había prisa alguna ya que Hogwarts estaba en periodo de vacaciones.

Pero no hubo tiempo de hacer notar aquello, aun sonriente, el viejo mago emprendió su marcha dejando solos a aquellos dos.

Ella seguía demasiado enojada por la actitud de ese hombre cabeza dura, así que no estaba de humor para hablar con él, se giró para hacer lo mismo que Dumbledore, irse de ese lugar.

-Audrey, espera –abruptamente dijo él al darse cuenta que se iba, ella se giró para verlo, trató de no expresar nada con su rostro, tal vez después de tanto convivir con ese mago había aprendido algo al respecto-. Te acompaño a tu casa.

Lo miró intrigada, aceptó y decidieron que era mejor caminar.

El invierno era un hecho sobre Londres y las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, el frío era abrumador, así que ambos se preocupaban más por protegerse del clima que por mirarse o hablar; no hace mucho a ella le había parecido buena idea caminar del brazo de él, pero ya no estaba tan segura, así que se limitó a tratar de seguirle el paso.

Anochecía ya, las calles estaban llenas de gente haciendo compras, Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, todo tenía aire festivo.

Llegaron al apartamento de la chica a quien de pronto le pareció absurdo que ese mago de negro la acompañara, ya que a penas si cruzaban palabras.

-Gracias –dijo, se dio media vuelta para abrir sin esperar una respuesta.

-Espera –de pronto él perdió la suavidad con la que la trataba de un tiempo para acá y la giró con brusquedad del brazo.

-¿Para qué? –ella tenía un punto, no tenía caso si ya sabían ambos el resultado.

-No sé –era extraño escucharlo decir aquella simple frase, parecía que nunca la había pronunciado –sólo espera...

Exasperada, no por esa conversación, sino por la situación en general, Audrey soltó un bufido, él quería decirle algo, algo importante, pero no podía, aunque se adivinaba al mirarlo a los ojos.

-Severus... –entonces ella decidió comenzar –si no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, es muy claro lo que yo siento por ti, pero...

-Son demasiadas cosas –dijo él interrumpiéndola, no quería decirlo, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir.

-Ah¿sí? –dijo ella poniendo los brazos en jarra -¿cómo cuales?

Lo había puesto en un aprieto y se arrepintió de haber deseado que esa conversación continuara –hay una diferencia de edades –dijo buscando una de las razones que él encontraba como obstáculo pero que en jerarquía era la menos importante.

-Por favor –Audrey puso los ojos en blanco –busca un pretexto mejor, se te olvida que mi mejor amiga es Tonks y se casó con Remus.

-Es diferente...

-¿Es diferente? –ella rió burlonamente, algo que sería más lógico en él –ella es una metamorfomaga y él un hombre lobo..., Severus... esta conversación es inútil. Hasta luego.

Se volteó nuevamente para ingresar a su casa, pero no pudo otra vez.

-No te merezco Audrey Svevo, no merezco a una mujer como tú –confesó Severus, sorprendida ella se giró para verlo atónita ante lo que acababa de escuchar, la voz del hombre fue llena de pesar y al observarlo aquello se acentuó.

-¿Es eso? –ella aun no lo creía y recordó la pequeña historia que le había contado de cuando él era un estudiante –Severus, si estoy dispuesta a amarte eso debería ser suficiente –él frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos más, sin saber que hacer.

-Si decides irte ahora esa será la única respuesta que necesito, pero si te vas es mejor que no regreses jamás –dijo ella tras el lapso silencioso, con todo el dolor de su corazón, esa era la decisión que creía correcta.

Él cabeceó débilmente y dio media vuelta. Ahí estaba la respuesta para Audrey, quien controló las lágrimas pues no estaba dispuesta a que ese hombre la viera sufrir por él, también dio media vuelta dispuesta a ingresar a su apartamento y entonces sí, llorar con desconsuelo.


	20. Un Momento Para Siempre

Actualizando...

Estoy segura que más de uno se impactará con este capítulo, que es el que le daba nombre originalmente al fan fiction y el parteaguas para cosas venideras (que ya no falta demasiado para el final... creo), además de que me agradó escribirlo, lo visualicé casi desde que empecé a escribir esta historia

es un poco "fuerte", he ahí la razón por la cual le di clasificación "T" a esto...

todo de JKR, ya lo saben!

espero que les guste

---

* * *

---

**20. Un Momento Para Siempre**

Estaba demasiado alterada y su mano temblaba sin control, ahí era cuando Audrey se arrepentía de tener tantas costumbres muggles, entre ellas el uso de una llave para abrir su apartamento. Acababa de despedir al hombre del que estaba enamorada quien no dijo palabra alguna, quien parecía incluso indiferente, pero que aseguraba no merecerla.

Su temblorosa mano fue tomada con firmeza por una mano más grande, Audrey volteó de inmediato y ahí estaba con su expresión impasible, Severus Snape.

-¿Y si decido quedarme? –dijo él, quedo pero con seguridad en sus palabras.

Por un momento ella creyó que era un sueño, no era posible que él hubiera decido quedarse, pero al sentir su mano se dio cuenta que era muy real. Sonrió porque en definitiva aquello merecía una sonrisa y él rompió su expresión acostumbrada con una sonrisa igualmente.

Era momento de hablar, ambos ingresaron al apartamento en donde Morrissey y Monday estaban esperando para ser alimentados.

-Toma asiento –dijo ella, se escuchaba nerviosa y era raro, normalmente era una mujer muy segura.

-Claro –él tomó un lugar en la sala.

Tras alimentar a sus mascotas, Audrey regresó con su invitado y se sentó junto a él, el hombre se notaba realmente tenso, era lógico considerando que no tenía idea de cómo actuar; la chica lo notó por supuesto, tomó con suavidad la mano de su acompañante.

-Soy yo la que no merece a un hombre como tú –dijo, Severus la miraba atento, prefería que ella hablara –me has ayudado cuando lo he necesitado... –pausó –aunque también me haz hecho pasar algunos corajes –sonrió divertida y él correspondió.

-¿Entonces... qué? –preguntó él, de verdad se sentía perdido.

-Intentarlo –ella encogió los hombros y contestó con simpleza, él cabeceó.

Se quedaron mirando un par de segundos más, de reojo Severus vio las flores que él mágicamente había revivido en el florero que él le había regalado, pero pronto su mirada regresó a los ojos azules tras unas gafas de Audrey y sonrió.

Con suavidad posó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica quien cerró los ojos y por primera vez se besaban voluntariamente y totalmente conscientes, no tras la adrenalina de una batalla o bajo un impulso casi adolescente, sino como simple y mera muestra de lo que compartían.

Se besaron hasta perder el aliento, con suavidad Severus retiró las gafas de Audrey colocándolas en la mesa de centro y trató de controlarse, de controlar sus manos, era casi imposible y ella no lo hacía más fácil al no controlar las suyas. Él se dio cuenta que desde hace mucho había deseado poseerla, con locura y desenfreno, pero no quería sobrepasarse, no durante su primer encuentro de ese tipo.

Se separaron y ella le sonrió, Audrey se había percatado del esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo por controlarse, a pesar de desearlo ella también, prefirió divertirse un rato más con el pobre hombre. Volvieron a juntar sus labios y se dejaron caer en el sofá. No pudo más, Severus se permitió un pequeño impulso, su mano se deslizó por debajo de la blusa de la chica, no recibió rechazo y eso lo alegró.

Así estuvieron durante algunos minutos hasta que él buscó desabotonar aquella blusa.

-No –Audrey dijo seria, él se asustó, lo había arruinado –aquí no –ella sonrió divertida por la expresión de susto del otro –el sofá es incómodo –dijo y él sintió un alivio gigante.

-Claro –dijo él sin aliento.

Él estaba demasiado aturdido, la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama. Parecía una competencia de a ver quién desvestía más rápido al otro. Cuando Audrey comenzó a desprenderlo de su camisa él estuvo a punto de detenerlo todo; sobre su brazo seguía la Marca Tenebrosa y no sabía si estaba listo para mostrársela a la chica, pero decidió continuar. Cuando la camisa estuvo finalmente en el suelo, Audrey observó el torso desnudo de ese sujeto y por supuesto, en su antebrazo la Marca Tenebrosa, pero no era momento de preguntar, ya habría tiempo después.

-Severus... –ella susurró cuando él la tendía sobre la cama con delicadeza.

-¿Sí?

-Dime algo... –pidió ella.

-¿Qué?

-Dime algo al oído, lo que sea.

Severus pensó en algo bueno, en algo correcto para ese momento, en algo bello. Se acercó al oído de la chica tras besarle el cuello...

-Eres hermosa –dijo con suavidad y ternura.

Él había olvidado la última vez que se había sentido así de feliz, incluso podría decirse que nunca lo había invadido una felicidad tan grande. Ella no perdía el sentido del humor e incluso en esa situación había soltado un par de bromas, como haberse confesado "demasiado escandalosa" aunque él aseguró que ese era un lugar donde de hecho le gustaba que lo fuera.

No muchos minutos antes ella se había estado divirtiendo con la expresión de él al tratar de controlarse, pero ahora los papeles habían cambiado, cuando ella gemía y gritaba él dibujaba una sonrisa que ella pudo adivinar a la expresión más cercana en él cuando era mortífago, satisfecho y autosuficiente.

---

Boca arriba y con Audrey entre sus brazos, Severus miraba el techo de aquella habitación, su respiración aun no se normalizaba, sin embargo, su pecho servía de almohada para la chica.

-¿Me dejas ver? –ella habló, él no supo si por lo que acababa de pasar o simplemente por que así era, pero su voz sonó más dulce que nunca.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó él.

-La Marca Tenebrosa –puntualizó ella y él hizo un además repentino, alejando su brazo de inmediato.

-No creo que quieras ver algo así –aseguró.

-Pude notarla mientras te desprendías de tu ropa pero no quise preguntar –ella dijo y él la miró atentamente-. Déjame ver –ella sonrió y él no podía hacer nada en contra de esa expresión.

Severus estiró su brazo hacía arriba, dejando ver con claridad la Marca Tenebrosa, a pesar de que no había luz en la habitación, la luna, las estrellas y la ciudad eran su fuente luminosa.

-Es muy fea –fue el veredicto de Audrey.

-Te lo dije –acercó su brazo para verlo mejor.

-¿Todavía te duele? –preguntó ella como si la pregunta fuese formulada por un niño.

-Ya no –contestó él –aunque de cierto modo nunca dejará de doler –retiró su mirada de su brazo y de la chica. Ella frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo hablar así –es un recuerdo doloroso –su voz bajó de volumen.

-Pero... –Audrey alzó la voz captando la atención de su acompañante –eso te hace quien eres, no me importa quien fuiste... me importa lo que eres ahora –sonrió y él agradeció, alguna fuerza más allá de su entendimiento había tenido la bondad de poner en su camino a esa mujer.

Y la noche les ganó, dejándolos dormidos, dejándolos felices. Era un momento perfecto, uno para estar así por siempre y para siempre.

---

* * *

---

Ya se que más de una ahora mismo quisiera llamarse Audrey Svevo XD

bien, digamos que aquí acaba la primera parte del fan fiction, a partir de ahora, los capítulos vienen un poco más largos y si creían que los mortífagos y la cabeza dura de Severus eran impedimentos de fuerza... no saben y no se imaginan contra las cosas que ahora se tendrán que enfrentar estos 2


	21. San Mungo

muchas, muchas gracias a mis lectores...

el disclaimer ya se lo saben...

aquí, veremos a un viejo conocido para Audrey y Severus, uno de esos pequeños obstáculos que se les presentan en el camino y grandes noticias para otros personajes

---

* * *

---

**21. San Mungo**

Al despertar, Severus recordó de inmediato lo que había pasado, se sintió extraño, abrió los ojos y al voltear a su lado, se intrigó al no ver a Audrey. Se sentó en el filo de la cama para vestirse, aquel movimiento lo mareó de pronto, tal vez porque fue muy brusco y repentino, luego se puso de pie y aquel lugar, aunque permanecía igual que como lo recordaba, parecía transmitirle claustrofobia, aturdido por esa serie de sensaciones, bajó por las escaleras, parecían más que la última vez.

En la sala, Morrissey y Monday dormitaban sobre el sofá, era muy temprano aun, el cielo seguía morado al no encontrarse el sol en todo su esplendor.

Algo lo condujo hacía la cocina.

Esa mañana, Sirius Black lucía rejuvenecido, con la edad correspondiente, pero más pulcro, su cabello no estaba enmarañado ni piojoso, más bien, cepillado y reluciente, su barba estaba perfectamente recortada, y vestía traje, lo que lo hacía lucir más galante.

Ese maldito merodeador... abrazaba a Audrey, la besaba, y Severus no podía creerlo, no podía creer que hubiese regresado de la muerte sólo para arrebatarle lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida.

La pareja que se besaba recargada en la mesa de la cocina volteó a verlo.

-Pobre –dijo Sirius con sonrisa cínica –te volviste a enamorar de un imposible, entiende... no la mereces –rió y Audrey clavaba sus ojos azules en el espectador.

En ese instante, Severus quería morir, no sin antes regresar a Black de donde había venido, de entre los muertos. Volvía a sentir que le arrancaban el corazón, que el mundo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos, un dolor insoportable que lo dejó inmóvil. Y quería gritar, gritar el nombre de ella pero la voz no salía...

-¡Audrey! –finalmente su voz cedió y dijo exaltado.

-¿Qué pasa? Aquí estoy –dijo una voz, era ella.

Entonces él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, acababa de despertar, a su lado estaba Audrey, no había bajado las escaleras aun, todo había sido una pesadilla.

-Tuve una pesadilla –confesó él.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó, él se sintió tan aliviado y contento, pero las palabras de Sirius Black no lo dejaron en paz.

De pronto escucharon como alguien tocaba a la puerta, se miraron intrigados, era temprano¿quién podía ser?, la dueña del apartamento se puso de pie y se envolvió en una bata, dejando a Severus en la cama.

La presencia de Nymphadora Tonks en esa casa comenzaba a ser realmente inoportuna.

-Tonks ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Audrey sin invitarla a pasar y no muy segura de si quería hacerlo.

-Necesito tu ayuda –dijo la metamorfomaga ingresando al apartamento.

-Está bien, vamos a la sala... –Audrey la invitó para que pudiesen conversar mejor –no –de pronto pareció cambiar de idea –mejor a la cocina.

No comprendiendo muy bien, Tonks siguió a su amiga a la cocina. Se sentaron en la mesa, Audrey preparó un poco de té.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la dueña de la casa, Tonks dibujó una expresión que avecinaba que lo que tenía que decir era serio pero no malo.

-Quiero que me acompañes a San Mungo –sonrió.

De pronto, Severus no escuchó nada, la quietud lo intrigó, se incorporó, se vistió lentamente y decidió averiguar que pasaba, desde la sala pudo escuchar las voces de ambas chicas provenientes de la cocina, sin zapatos era bastante silencioso en su andar.

Iba a entrar de lleno pero pudo reconocer la escandalosa voz de Nymphadora Tonks y se detuvo en seco.

-Me hice una de esas pruebas muggles –decía Tonks –salió positiva, pero quiero asegurarme.

-Es grandioso, Remus se alegrará mucho –ahora era Audrey quien hablaba.

-Sí, estoy nerviosa pero... –la otra titubeó –no sé que tan probable sea que... herede el pequeño problema de Remus.

Era bastante claro, Severus supo de qué estaban hablando y no sabía si por esa nueva etapa en su vida que daba comienzo o porque después de todo no odiaba a Lupin como llegó a odiar a Potter y Black, sintió tristeza al escuchar el amargo temor de Nymphadora.

Pero se encontraba tan sumido en aquellos pensamientos que cuando menos se dio cuenta, tenía a Nymphadora Tonks de frente, con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta, seguramente se disponía a irse cuando se lo topó fuera de la cocina.

-Snape –fue suficiente para convertirlo todo en algo insoportablemente incómodo.

-Nymphadora –él torció la boca con disgusto, como acostumbraba.

Sin decir más, él ingresó a la cocina mientras las chicas salían.

-¿Pero qué hace él aquí? –dijo Tonks aun sorprendida.

-A penas son las nueve de la mañana y él ya estaba aquí¿en serio quieres que te diga? –dijo Audrey con sarcasmo pero divertida.

Su amiga no podía creerlo y se quedó perpleja, difícilmente sabía que decir, pero al notar a Audrey con aquella sonrisa radiante que la acompañaba esa mañana, no pudo hacer otra cosa que alegrarse por ella, aunque el motivo de esa alegría fuese Snape.

Un poco más tarde, Audrey tenía que ir al Ministerio a trabajar y después acompañar a su amiga a San Mungo, era sábado, así que Severus no tenía trabajo, pero tras desayunar había dicho que iría a Hogwarts a poner en orden algunas cosas antes de Navidad (probablemente cerciorarse que nadie había entrado a su habitación y tener una charla con Dumbledore).

Él, definitivamente, se sentía como un hombre nuevo, como si de pronto la vida tuviera un sentido, pero aun así lo invadían temores que no lo dejaban en paz.

---

-Estoy nerviosa –confesó Tonks a su amiga mordiéndose el labio sentada en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

-Todo va a salir bien –Audrey tomó la mano de su amiga y le sonrió –ese niño, como sea, tendrá mucho amor como para sobrellevar algo así –eso sí que reconfortaba a Tonks, agradecía por tener una amiga como Audrey que siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas y no condescendientes para cualquier situación.

-Señora Lupin, es su turno –una enfermera salió y anunció el turno de Tonks, quien se puso de pie de un saltito e ingresó al consultorio del sanador.

Audrey se quedó esperando, en aquella área de maternidad la posibilidad de encontrarse a Daniel era mínima, él se encargaba de curar accidentes causados por artefactos muggles, fue así como se conocieron, en una tienda en Diagon Alley de "curiosidades muggles", ambos compartían esa extraña fascinación por el mundo no mágico, en un principio él parecía un buen hombre, cariñoso, algo serio para el gusto de ella (aunque reflexionando, Severus resultaba ser más serio que cualquiera) y además, era muy guapo. Pero no resultó ser así, no era un buen hombre, era celoso y posesivo, no era cariñoso, sólo empalagoso hasta el hastío, su seriedad se limitaba solamente a no reírse de los malos chistes y torpezas de Audrey, ya que no se tomaba en serio nada, ni a la que alguna vez fue su novia, aunque lo guapo, eso sí, nadie se lo quitaba.

Reflexionando sobre aquello, y sobre lo diferente que era Severus a comparación de ese hombre al que ahora detestaba tanto, Audrey se reía y se preocupaba, cambiando de esos estados de ánimo tan rápidamente que no se percataba. Su padre y hermano, quienes siempre la había sobreprotegido por ser "la pequeña" de la familia llegaron a estimar mucho a Daniel, pues le ofrecía un gran futuro, siendo un sanador, su economía era más que estable, no se imaginaba las reacciones de esos dos al presentarles a Severus, un ex mortífago, mayor que ella, profesor de Pociones (un trabajo nada glamoroso), con aquel carácter tan difícil; suspiró y sonrió, para eso tenía que pasar mucho tiempo, a Daniel lo llevó a Francia hasta que llevaban varios meses de relación, ese no sería un problema por ahora, aunque el problema comenzaba desde tratar de convencer a Severus de ir a Francia.

La chica agitaba las piernas sentada en una silla en un gesto infantil y miraba a su alrededor distraída.

-Audrey... –escuchó que alguien la llamaba y concentró su atención hacía ese alguien.

-Daniel –dijo ella sorprendida al darse cuenta quien la llamaba, de inmediato su sorpresa se transformó en disgusto -¿qué haces aquí? –dijo indignada.

-¿No te alegra verme? –dijo él sonriendo –o es que es precisamente que estás aquí para verme –aquel enorme ego nunca lo dejaría, al parecer.

-No pienso si quiera contestar eso –dijo ella enojada y tratando de dar por terminado aquello.

-¿No me extrañas? Yo te extraño a cada momento... –dijo él acercándose a la chica.

-Aléjate –ordenó ella –o... –iba a lanzar una amenaza.

-¿O qué? –él interrumpió –¿vendrá tu noviecito, ese que parece tu papá, a atacarme cuando estoy desprevenido?

Audrey sonrió maliciosa recordando aquella vez que Severus atacó a Daniel y éste salió volando varios metros, además de encontrar gracioso que su ex novio asegurara había sido atacado "cuando estaba desprevenido", un pretexto demasiado viejo.

-Tal vez –dijo, aun divertida, el chico arqueó una ceja indignado de que ella se estuviese burlando de él –Severus es un gran mago, un mago de verdad, deberías temerle en serio... -no intentó que eso fuese una amenaza, sólo se estaba divirtiendo al observar como las orejas de Daniel comenzaban a ponerse rojas de enojo.

-Severus –bufó el otro –un nombre tan feo que le viene bien a un hombre tan feo -¿era la imaginación de Audrey o esa era una respuesta digna de un niño de 8 años?

La chica rió brevemente -¿qué quieres, que todo mundo tenga un nombre tan original... –pausó, convivir con Severus sí que le había hecho aprender el arte del sarcasmo –perfecto para un niño lindo como tú? –giró los ojos, pero se estaba divirtiendo.

Daniel apretó los dientes, se burlaba de sus capacidades mágicas, de su nombre y de su apariencia, que tanto le enorgullecía, pero controló la rabia –tú y yo –dijo abriendo bien los ojos –terminaremos juntos, yo lo sé –Audrey odiaba esa seguridad que rayaba en lo absurdo.

-Como digas –ella se limitó a sonreír y respondió indiferente, lo cual hizo que Daniel se molestara más y se marchara.

Cuando lo vio doblar en la esquina de un pasillo, Audrey se sintió triunfal, ella había tenido la última palabra, en un pasado de verdad le aterraban las amenazas y el acoso de su ex novio, esta vez ya no.

Algunos minutos más tarde Tonks salió del consultorio con semblante serio, hecho que preocupó a su amiga.

-¿Pasa algo? –Audrey se acercó de inmediato y tomó por el hombro a la otra chica.

-La verdad es que... –Tonks agachó la mirada –no... –levantó la mirada y ambas se quedaron calladas –estoy de maravilla –sonrió –voy a ser mamá.

Audrey Svevo correspondió la sonrisa y abrazó a su amiga, los temores quedaban de lado, era un momento para celebrar.

-Debo ser la madrina –dijo Audrey y Tonks asintió al instante, pero después no estuvo tan segura, no veía a Snape como el padrino de su hijo o hija, pero para eso debían pasar demasiadas cosas, como comprobar que tanto durarían eso dos.

Ambas chicas dejaron el hospital mágico, Audrey ayudó a su amiga a ensayar como es que se lo diría su marido Remus, aunque conociendo a la metamorfomaga, a la mera hora iba a hacer totalmente lo contrario. Decidieron que se lo anunciaría muy seriamente, como si se tratara de algo malo, pero Audrey sabía que llegando a su casa, Tonks correría a los brazos de Remus y lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.


	22. Correspondencia de Nueva York

un capítulo más!, ya se saben el disclaimer y nunca me cansaré de agradecer a mis lectores!

en esta entrega: un capítulo para conocer un poco mejor a Audrey...

---

* * *

---

**22. Correspondencia de Nueva York**

Su habitación estaba intacta, al igual que su oficina, la verdad es que Severus no esperaba otra cosa, antes de dejar aquel par de habitaciones las llenó de hechizos para que nadie se acercara si quiera, la razón real por la cual había decidido ir a Hogwarts era para hablar con Dumbledore, no tenía planeado regresar al colegio hasta después de las fiestas, pero es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y no tenía a nadie más.

Tras tomar un par de cosas, desaparecerlas y hacerlas aparecer en su apartamento en Londres, Severus decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto e ir a buscar a Dumbledore.

Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vacíos y callados y deseó que así se mantuvieran siempre, la mayoría de los alumnos dejaban el colegio por esas fechas, rumbo a la salida, pudo ver a la última de los Weasleys arrastrando una vieja valija, con tanto se había olvidado que todavía tenía que lidiar con una de esas pesadillas pelirrojas que cursaba el último año. En el Gran Comedor, Dumbledore se encontraba con Hagrid y McGonagall despidiendo a los chicos que dejaban el colegio por unos días. Suspiró y caminó hacía ellos.

-Severus –dijo el director –pensé que no te vería hasta el próximo año –sonrió.

-A mi también me alegra verte –dijo el otro, pero no estaba ahí para medirse con Dumbledore en sarcasmos –necesito hablar contigo –dijo quedo, para que los otros no lo escucharan.

-Claro, adelante... –el viejo mago cabeceó, aunque sabía muy bien que Severus se refería a "hablar a solas", sólo lo hacía por diversión.

-Aquí no –el profesor de Pociones apretó los dientes, ese viejo llegaba a ser exasperante cuando se lo proponía.

El mago más viejo soltó una carcajada y tomó por el hombro a su interlocutor, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Fawkes era un recién nacido una vez más, Dumbledore se acercó a él para alimentarlo mientras Severus se sentaba en torno al escritorio.

-¿Qué es tan importante que te hizo interrumpir tus merecidas vacaciones? –preguntó Albus Dumbledore aun concentrado en su fénix, Severus no sabía que tanto de aquello llevaba carga irónica, pero no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

-Necesito... –carraspeó un poco –es decir... –que difícil resultaba comenzar, Albus terminó de alimentar a su mascota y volteó a ver a su pupilo sonriendo.

-Sólo dilo –dijo despreocupadamente, era obvio que ya sabía todo o al menos lo intuía.

-Yo... tú sabes, no soy una persona impulsiva –comenzó el mago de negro –pero me he dejado llevar por un impulso por primera vez...

-Con la señorita Svevo... –completó Dumbledore mientras se sentaba frente a Severus, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Me alegro, de hecho creo que te tuvo mucha paciencia –hablaba como si fuese tan normal –así que vale mucho la pena, una mujer que te tenga paciencia es una santa –lanzó una risotada y el otro estaba sin palabras. –Deja a un lado tus tontos temores –entonces el semblante cambió, ahora hablaba con seriedad –la mereces, has pasado por mucho, por fin la vida te recompensa –finalmente dijo, el consejo por el que iba Severus pero que no tuvo tiempo de pedir si quiera ahí estaba, bueno... esa naturaleza intuitiva y sabia de Dumbledore le facilitaba mucho las cosas al otro, le evitó la pena de "abrirse".

-Gracias –dijo Severus cuando su mentor terminó su discurso.

-Supongo que pasarás Navidad con ella –el viejo mago dijo casi como afirmación.

-Aun no lo sé –el otro confesó.

-Sí que lo harás –Dumbledore reafirmó –una lechuza con un mensaje llegó hace un par de horas mientras revisabas tu habitación –sonrió y sacó un pergamino –"Hola Albus, sé que debe estar contigo..." –comenzó a leer –"espero que ya te hayas enterado, dile que hoy lo espero para que nos preparemos para mañana que es Navidad, saludos, felices fiestas, atentamente: Audrey" –terminó de leer, a Severus regresaron esas ganas de darse de topes en la pared, esta vez las habilidades de intuición de Albus no lo había hecho deducir nada, había sido la pésima sincronización de tiempo entre él y Audrey la que le había dejado en claro todo al viejo.

Severus se notó incómodo, sintió como si la túnica comenzara a apretar de más del cuello –bueno, entonces sí lo haré.

Al notar la incomodidad de Severus, a Dumbledore sólo se le ocurrió decir una cosa: -te acostumbrarás a todo esto –guiñó un ojo –felices fiestas.

El profesor de Pociones cabeceó y partió de Hogwarts.

Por la noche, llegó al apartamento de Audrey, tocó y le sudaban las manos, parecía adolescente y le desesperaba no poder controlar esos pequeños detalles.

La chica abrió, sonrió al verlo y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ingresó al apartamento, se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla.

-¿Todo en orden en Hogwarts? –preguntó la chica mientras revisaba su correspondencia, tanto mágica como no mágica.

-Sí, los hechizos que puse resultan efectivos –el otro respondió y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

-Eres un gran mago –dijo ella con aire distraído, esa frase que acababa de pronunciar le recordó su pequeño incidente en San Mungo. -¿Sabes?, hoy me encontré a Daniel.

-¿Te hizo algo? –él alzó la voz con sobresalto.

-No, estoy bien –dejó las cartas de lado –aunque me sigue amenazando –encogió los hombros.

-Es mejor que le de un buen escarmiento de una vez... –Severus sonó decidido.

-No, no, no... no le des importancia –ella trató de calmarlo, lo tomó de las manos –estoy bien, alardea mucho pero no creo que se atreva a nada.

Él no se quedó conforme con aquello, pero por ahora no había mucho que se pudiera hacer; ella decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oh, sí, y Tonks... está embarazada –sonrió, él no supo como reaccionar, pues ni la metamorfomaga ni su marido eran sus mejores amigos o algo parecido.

-Me alegro –se limitó a decir, y si remotamente sentía alegría era sólo por Audrey, pues Tonks era la mejor amiga de la chica.

Siguieron charlando, él le contó como la sincronía entre su mensaje y la confesión de Severus con Dumbledore fue pésima, ella se sonrojó y se disculpó, pero él aseguró que estaba bien, no era capaz de molestarse con ella. Después hablaron de los planes para el día siguiente, Severus, antes de todo, había decidido pasarlo como un día normal, sin más festejos, Audrey, aunque aseguraba adorar las festividades, sorprendentemente no celebraba Navidad hacía años pues extrañaba mucho a su familia, pero creía que eso podía cambiar este año ya que tenía a Severus.

Ninguno tenía nada realmente claro para el 24 de Diciembre, pero de un momento a otro quedaron de acuerdo para celebrarlo en el apartamento de la chica, con un poco de sidra y un pollo frito, en sustitución del tradicional pavo.

La chica siguió revisando sus cartas, muchas de ellas eran tarjetas de sus conocidos y amigos por las fiestas, con un toque de su varita en cada tarjeta, enviaba una de regreso como agradecimiento, era la primera vez que Severus la veía utilizar la magia para una tarea sencilla, casi siempre era a la usanza muggle. Se notaba que mucha gente la apreciaba, se sentía afortunado de ser correspondido por una mujer así, que parecía cosechar cariño de todo mundo.

-La tarjeta de mi padre y mi hermano no ha llegado –dijo con desilusión –tal vez para mañana –continuó sin esperar una respuesta de Severus. –Oh... –de pronto suspiró.

-¿La tarjeta de tu padre y tu hermano? –preguntó él.

-No... –ella frunció el entrecejo –una carta de Parsons...

-Parsons –repitió él, le sonaba conocido ese nombre.

-La escuela donde estudié, en Montauk, cerca de Nueva York –aclaró ella al notar el esfuerzo del otro por recordar de donde había escuchado ese nombre.

-Claro¿qué dice?.

Ella sonrió al leer el mensaje –habrá reunión de mi generación para Verano, creo que lo envían ahora para tener libres esos días y para desearnos felices fiestas –al parecer le ilusionaba mucho ir, Severus la observó y sonrió al verla tan radiante.

-¿Irás? –preguntó él, aunque era obvio que estaba dispuesta a ir.

-Por supuesto... ven... –dijo y jaló de la mano a Severus hasta la sala. Ya no terminó de ver su correspondencia.

De un cajón sacó un libro verde con un escudo grabado en dorado que anunciaba "Parsons, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería", en el escudo no había cuatro animales, sólo un trébol de cuatro hojas.

-El trébol es el símbolo de Parsons, está cerca de Boston, así que supongo que los fundadores fueron magos irlandeses –dijo ella, era claro que no sabía muy bien la historia de su colegio. Abrió el libro, era un anuario. –Éste fue mi último año en el colegio.

-¿Todos usan verde en sus túnicas? –preguntó él, un tanto confundido al notar que al parecer en Parsons los alumnos no se dividían en casas.

-Sí... –dijo ella mientras pasaba una a una las páginas del anuario –verde esmeralda, en Parsons no hay tantos alumnos como en Hogwarts, así que no nos dividen en casas –explicó.

Siguió pasando las páginas plagadas de fotografías y se detenía cada vez que había algo que comentar, Severus se mostraba atento, reía cuando la anécdota en cuestión lo ameritaba.

-Mira, esta foto es del equipo de Quidditch, yo era golpeadora... –comenzó, Severus pensó que algún defecto debía tener, y resultaba que era el Quidditch, además de que era curioso que haya ocupado una posición tan ruda como la de golpeadora –como no había casas, nos enfrentábamos a otros colegios cercanos de Estados Unidos y Canadá, en equipo de Ontario resultaba especialmente difícil, hasta que estuve en séptimo se nos hizo vencerlos... –hablaba sin parar, con añoranza, incluso a veces actuaba algunas escenas, lo cual resultaba indescriptiblemente divertido.

Mientras Audrey buscaba la foto de la que fuera su maestra favorita, que resultaba ser su profesora de Pociones, porque había comentado que era tan mala en esa asignatura pero la maestra era tan buena y paciente que se había convertido en su maestra favorita; Severus se distrajo, pues pasaba las páginas tan rápido que no se podía apreciar nada.

Se quedó observando una fotografía mágica con dos hombres bien parecidos en ella, el más joven tenía algunos rasgos realmente similares a los de Audrey aunque de rostro cuadrado, justo como el hombre mayor de la foto, definitivamente se trataban de el hermano y padre de la chica, aunque a la distancia no podía apreciarlos claramente.

Mientras Severus observaba esa fotografía en un marco sobre el librero, Audrey encontró la foto que estaba buscando pero se quedó sin palabras y comenzó a recordad con claridad sus años de escuela, su maestra de Pociones era inglesa, había olvidado ese detalle, había estudiado en Hogwarts, de ahí había nacido la fascinación de Audrey por el colegio que dirigía Albus Dumbledore, y se llamaba Fiona Ferris, era por eso que aquel nombre le sonaba tan familiar y no podía creer que lo hubiese olvidado.

Cerró de golpe el anuario un tanto nerviosa, eso hizo que Severus la mirara intrigado.

-¿Encontraste la foto? –preguntó él con una ceja arqueada.

-No –sonrió ella nerviosa, buscó algo que lo distrajera y se olvidara del asunto. –Ah, ellos son mi hermano y mi padre –dijo sagazmente al encontrar el punto con el cual Severus se había distraído –ya los conocerás... –de pronto a él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello, conocer a su cuñado y a su suegro, si que era raro para él –espero que les caigas bien, recuerdo que cuando era adolescente, mi hermano llegó a amenazar e incluso hechizar a algunos de mis novios –rió la chica pero a Severus eso no le parecía gracioso, es decir, no temía los hechizos de nadie, pero aquel joven lucía fornido, en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el profesor de Pociones no tenía mucha oportunidad, además de que le espantaba la idea de "no caerle bien a la familia de su... –¡gulp!- novia". –Siempre me sobreprotegieron, así que más te vale portarte bien... –finalmente bromeó.

Severus estaba en una especie de mini shock, de pronto, escuchar a Audrey hablar sobre su familia y todo eso le había hecho caer en cuenta que sí, estaba envuelto en una relación, como nunca antes, con todo lo que eso implicaba, lidiar con familia, celebrar fechas estúpidas y cursis, recordar detalles insignificantes, el alto precio que le costaba y se preguntó si estaba realmente preparado, no se supo responder; pero miró a Audrey, sonrió, no le importó estar preparado o no, con esa chica él quería correr el riesgo, cruzaron sus miradas y de un momento a otro, se estaban besando sobre el sofá.

Tras unos minutos, en los que ambos estaban totalmente despeinados y desalineados, Audrey tomó de la mano a Severus...

-¿Este no iba a ser mi regalo de Navidad? –preguntó él con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella rió levemente -¿y quién dice que mañana no lo haremos también?

A Severus sí que le agradaba la forma de pensar de la chica, sonrió más abiertamente y justo se dirigían al dormitorio cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Si es Daniel... –dijo Severus pero Audrey le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Yo me encargo –dijo no dándole mayor importancia.

Severus se quedó atento desde su lugar, pero no podía ver nada, sólo escuchar. "¡Alec!" se escuchó la voz de Audrey, sorprendida pero feliz.

¿Alec?, se preguntó Severus ¿otro hombre del pasado de Audrey?


	23. Alec

gracias a mis lectores y reviwers :)

he aquí un capítulo cortito y medio menso

---

* * *

---

**23. Alec**

Severus trataba de descubrir quien era ese tal Alec a la distancia, pero sólo escuchaba palabras aisladas, aunque estuvo seguro que ese hombre había cargado por la cintura a Audrey y ambos habían reído.

En el umbral de la puerta, ese joven de nombre Alec por un segundo estuvo tentado a preguntar por la apariencia desalineada de la chica, pero parecía demasiado feliz como para perder el tiempo en eso. Se deducía que ese sujeto era importante para Audrey, pues la había distraído por completo de Severus, lo que no se podía descifrar aun era que tan peligroso podía ser.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? –preguntó él, con sonrisa encantadora, de rasgos infantiles, era un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y espalda ancha.

Fue cuando Audrey cayó en cuenta de que Severus seguía ahí –este... claro –no se pudo negar.

Ambos ingresaron, él llevaba una valija negra, no muy grande y algo desgastada.

Al ingresar y recorrer con su mirada el lugar, Alec, inevitablemente se topó con Severus que parecía anclado al piso.

-Severus... –Audrey corrió hacía él y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacía ese nuevo sujeto, mientras éste último se acercaba al profesor de Pociones –te voy a presentar a...

Pero el joven se le adelantó –Alec Svevo –dijo estirando la mano pero con mirada fulminante.

Ahora era bastante claro, ese chico era muy parecido a Audrey en algunas facciones, en el color de ojos y sobre todo en la sonrisa, pero Severus recordó lo que la chica le había platicado, no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, estaba seguro que de todas maneras no le iba agradar a ese joven; toda su vida no había hecho nada por agradarle a nadie, sentía que no tenía que vivir en función de nadie, y así, muy pocas personas habían aceptado el reto, Dumbledore, Audrey y era en todos los que podía pensar, con su carácter de costumbre, sólo ellos habían tenido las agallas, pero ahora era diferente, no por él, sino por ella, sabía que su familia era muy importante y si él no congeniaba con ellos, sí que le traería serios problemas emocionales a la chica.

Severus estiró la mano –Severus Snape –dijo, apretó con fuerza, un extraño sentimiento recorrió a Alec, como si se le helara la sangre al simple contacto con ese hombre.

Se miraron por un par de segundos, pocas personas podían soportar la mirada del profesor de Pociones, tan intensa y penetrante, sorprendentemente Alec no sólo podía aguantarla, sino que le hacía competencia. Los ojos azules de Audrey, para Severus, eran transparentes e indescriptiblemente hermosos, llenos de vida, a pesar de que Alec tenía el mismo color de ojos, los de él eran fríos como el hielo, incomodaban como si su mirada tuviera filo, esa mirada comparable sólo con la de alguno de su ex colegas mortífagos.

La dueña del apartamento notó la tensión de inmediato.

-¡Alec! –dijo con sobresalto y ambos hombres voltearon a verla –Severus... –ahí estaba el momento de la verdad, decirle a su hermano que relación tenía con ese sujeto, no era como a ella le hubiera gustado decírselo a su hermano, ni el lugar, mucho menos el momento, era demasiado pronto –Severus es... -¿cómo expresarlo¿novio? –la persona con la que estoy saliendo –atinó a decir.

En el joven no hubo sorpresa, como si de antemano lo hubiese sabido -¿Qué pasó con Daniel?, era perfecto para ti –dijo, Severus sintió que sangraba de la cabeza al recibir tal pedrada.

-Pues no lo era –Audrey contestó ofendida, Severus prefería que ella hablara, aunque se percató que incluso para la chica era difícil lidiar con ese hombre.

-Está bien –sonrió Alec –no te enojes hermanita.

-Es mejor que me vaya –por fin Severus volvía a abrir la boca, sin esperar respuesta, como hace mucho que no hacía, se encaminó hacía la puerta.

-Perdón –Audrey lo alcanzó para despedirse de él.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada –él sonrió ligeramente, eso tranquilizó a la chica.

-Mañana vendrás ¿cierto?, como acordamos –con aprehensión y miedo por una respuesta negativa, ella preguntó.

Él echó un vitazo para observar a Alec que estaba cómodamente sentado en el sofá que minutos antes era testigo del amor de Audrey y Severus –no sé, creo que no le caí bien a tu hermano –finalmente dijo.

Ella sabía que era bastante difícil para él, al día siguiente de por fin aceptar sus sentimientos hacía ella, tener que enfrentarse a Alec, que resultaba una persona difícil cuando se trataba de "los novios de su hermanita".

-Todo va a salir bien –dijo ella, no encontró otra cosa que decir.

-Si eso es verdad, entonces mañana aquí estaré –contestó él, con afabilidad que sólo demostraba con ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó su abrigo y se marchó.

Al cerrar la puerta, esperar unos minutos recargada y aspirar profundamente, Audrey sólo quería hacer una cosa...

-¡Te voy a matar! –gritó en dirección a su recién llegado hermano.

Al escuchar el grito, él volteó y sonrió con cinismo.

-Si quieren estar contigo, se llevan el paquete completo... aguantar a todos los Svevo –contestó divertido.

-Severus y yo llevamos un día ¿pero en qué demonios estás pensando? –ella seguía enojada, se plantó frente a él y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías?

-Lo hice –contestó él con firmeza –te mandé una carta.

Audrey volteó de reojo y vio un montón de cartas que ya no revisó por mostrarle a Severus sus años en Parsons.

La conversación no iba a terminar ahí, él lanzó una tras otra sus preguntas, desde el por qué del término de la relación de Audrey y Daniel, hasta los detalles de cómo conoció a este nuevo sujeto, que de entrada, desagradaba a Alec por ser mayor que su hermana, ya ni que decir de la primera impresión (despeinado y quien sabe que haciendo con su hermana), sus modos y modales, y esa aura inquietante que cargaba a cuestas.

-Lo conocí en la boda de Tonks –dijo Audrey siendo sincera y prefirió eso a decir que en el Ministerio por su extraña participación en la guerra.

-¿Tu amiga se casó?, era linda –Alec contestó con aire distraído, Audrey giró lo ojos.

-Concéntrate –ella pidió.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Es profesor... –contestó ella sin pensarlo, después de todo, era un trabajo honrado.

El chico soltó un bufido –profesor –repitió -¿cuánto puede ganar un profesor?

Entonces sí, sacó de sus casillas a su pequeña hermana –pues da igual, deberías alegrarte por mi... si quieres pasar Navidad aquí, lo siento Alec, tienes que llevarte bien con Severus –sentenció.

-¿Llevas un día con ese sujeto y van a pasar Navidad juntos¿qué no tiene familia?

Un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro de la chica y a ella vino la historia de casi ya 6 meses que tenía con Severus, desde los besos casi por accidente hasta las batallas contra los mortífagos, sentía que lo conocía de más tiempo; además reflexionó en aquello de su familia, nunca hablaba al respecto e incluso daba por hecho que Dumbledore era una especie de padre para él, pero no se atrevía a preguntar desde aquella vez, en la cena de spaghetti, en donde él reaccionó de una forma un tanto brusca cuando ella le preguntó sobre ese tema.

Luego más cosas vinieron a su cabeza, aquel expediente que seguía en su oficina, archivado con un montón de papeles más, con la etiqueta "Severus Snape", si había información sobre él, y sobre todo a cerca de su familia, esa era la fuente, no iba a negar que le intrigaba saber, pero no quería abusar de ese acceso a la información que poseía, si algún día debía saber, iba a ser por voz propia de Severus.

-No... bueno, no sé... –titubeó –cállate –prefirió decir.

-Pero... –Alec no obedeció –papá va a tener días libres para Año Nuevo, sabes que hace años que no tiene unas merecidas vacaciones, contábamos contigo...

-¿Francia? –Audrey se sintió aturdida y fue la única palabra que logró armar en su cabeza.

-Exacto –él sonrió con desenfado.

-Pero Severus... –entonces ella cayó en cuenta que si iba a Francia dejaría sólo al hombre que amaba en Año Nuevo.

-Pues tráelo –contestó él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Audrey lo meditó, no era mala idea, aunque estaba el problema de que él aceptara, además la imagen mental de su hermano y su padre, que era igual que primogénito cuando se trataba de su pequeña, torturando a Severus la atormentó brevemente pero en un segundo aquello se convirtió en una escena divertida.

-Lo voy a pensar –finalmente contestó.

Alec sonrió, por dos motivos, porque los tres Svevo estarían juntos después de mucho tiempo de no estarlo y porque quería ver y comprobar qué tanto aguantaba ese tal Severus Snape con tal de estar con Audrey, él no se lo haría fácil, ni su padre, Dominique Svevo, que era experto en preguntas incómodas.


	24. Noche Buena

muchas gracias por seguir este loco fic, a mis lectores y a los que dejan review, se siente "re-bonito", jaja

un capitulo más, no fue a propósito que el capitulo 24 fuese el dedicado a la Noche Buena, fue coincidencia, una afotunada

---

* * *

---

**24. Noche Buena**

Pasaba de medio día, era 24 de Diciembre y Audrey se encontraba en lo alto de un banco adornando su apartamento, a petición de hermano. Colocaron festones, un árbol de navidad y muérdago en lugares estratégicos, su hermano no podía enojarse si ella y Severus se colocan bajo uno de esos ramilletes y se besaban¡es la tradición!

-Alec ayúdame con esto –la chica pidió a su hermano mientras intentaba fallidamente colocar adornos en lo alto de su apartamento, su estatura no le ayudaba –tú eres el que quiere que esto esté con espíritu navideño, ayúdame un poco –dijo un poco harta de que su hermano sólo la mirara.

-Está bien –él contestó con resignación, sacó su varita y lo hizo en un parpadeo.

-No, con magia no –ella arrugó la nariz, tomó su varita y deshizo lo que su hermano había hecho –tienes que esforzarte.

El chico giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ayudó a su hermana de bajar del banco que le ayudaba a alcanzar alturas mayores y él subió para hacerlo de la forma no mágica. Ambos jóvenes eran brujos, como su padre, pero siempre convivieron en los dos mundos, porque su madre era muggle, y les enseñó como es que la gente no mágica hacía las cosas, tal vez requerían mayor esfuerzo en algunos casos, cuando Audrey era menor siempre admiró eso de lo muggles y sobre todo de su madre, las enseñanzas que les brindó quedaron más grabadas en la chica, pero ambos, junto con su padre, sentían un profundo respeto por ese otro mundo, en el que las cosas se hacen sin una varita; con aquella educación, era de suponerse que desde Francia o Gales, donde quiera que estuviesen los Svevo, desaprobaban fervientemente todo aquel asunto de Voldemort y sus seguidores... ¡ah!, sus seguidores marcados por un horrible dibujo en el antebrazo, cuando Alec descubra ese pequeño detalle de Severus... si que será un problema.

Mientras el chico pegaba algunos adornos en la pared sin el uso de la magia, tocaron a la puerta, era muy temprano como para que fuese Severus; Audrey abrió y se trataba de Tonks acompañada de su marido.

-¡Feliz navidad! –gritó Tonks abrazando a su amiga.

-Navidad es hasta mañana –respondió Audrey correspondiendo el efusivo abrazo de su amiga y sonriendo.

-Felices fiestas –Remus dijo una vez que las chicas estaban separadas acompañado de una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias –Audrey sonrió –pasen.

Todos ingresaron al apartamento.

-Alec, mira quien vino –dijo Audrey y desde la altura Alec miró a las visitas y de inmediato recordó a la amiga de su hermana; de un gran salto bajó y saludó.

-¿Alec? –Tonks lo dudó un momento, no recordaba muy bien al chico, lo había visto un par de veces hace muchos años -¡Alec! –dijo cuando finalmente estuvo segura.

Remus fue introducido, el chico miró extrañado a la pareja, de haberlos conocido por separado nunca hubiese imaginado que la amiga de su hermana, una metamorfomaga tan estrafalaria terminaría con un sujeto tan mayor, que lucía tranquilo, serio y reservado, en un segundo trató de comparar eso con lo que estaba sucediendo con su hermana y quiso, de verdad quiso, encontrarle sentido, pero ese señor Lupin se veía amable y su mirada no intentaba por todos los medios intimidar, al contrario del nuevo noviecito de su hermana.

En un momento de distracción del mayor de los Svevo, Tonks confesó a su amiga el motivo de su repentina visita.

-Creímos que Snape estaría aquí –dijo Tonks.

-No, vendrá más tarde¿quieren verlo?, yo puedo decirles donde encontrarlo –como algo completamente normal, Audrey respondió.

-¡No! –al unísono, el matrimonio Lupin gritó, cosa que llamó la atención de Alec, quien a partir de ese momento prestó su atención a la conversación tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-¿Qué pasa? –entonces Audrey cambió el tono, parecía algo serio.

-La verdad es que queremos hablar con él –dijo Tonks –pero también queremos que estés tú –al escuchar aquello, la dueña del apartamento arqueó una ceja en un gesto adoptado del propio Severus.

-Lo que pasa –Remus intervino al notar la expresión de la chica –es que queremos pedirle algo, y hemos notado que... ¿cómo decirlo?, cuando está contigo es más accesible.

Audrey rió comprendiendo, a Alec aquello le pareció extraño, como si los Lupin literalmente temieran a Severus Snape.

Pero la conversación no siguió por ese camino, se dirigió a rumbos más triviales, Tonks y Remus esperaron pacientes a Snape, Audrey estaba segura que si ella lo convencía, no podía negarse a la petición de los Lupin, cualquiera que esta fuese, le preocupaba más su hermano...

Pasadas las 3 de la tarde, Severus por fin arribó al apartamento, llevaba una bolsa de algún centro comercial con un paquete que dejó de lado e intacto al entrar, iba un poco cubierto por aguanieve y el frío le había dado un color rojizo a su paliducha nariz.

-Que bueno que llegas –dijo la dueña de la casa tras ayudarle a quitarse el abrigo mojado, el mismo que alguna vez le prestó a ella –hay alguien que quiere verte.

El arqueó una ceja intrigado y se dejó conducir por la mano de Audrey. Al llegar a la sala vio al matrimonio Lupin, Remus con su odiosa y amable expresión de siempre y Tonks lucía nerviosa.

-Remus, Nymphadora... –dijo Severus a modo de saludo.

-Severus –fue Remus quien habló correspondiendo el saludo.

Audrey tomó asiento enfrente de la pareja y junto a ella Severus, Alec no estaba por ahí, aparentemente, eso facilitaría las cosas.

-¿Me buscaban? –preguntó sin más preámbulos el profesor de Pociones, con ese aire arrogante que nunca lo abandonaba, Tonks se preguntó que demonios le veía su amiga.

-Sí –pero Remus ya conocía muy bien las mañas del otro y sabía como contrarrestarlas... con amabilidad –queremos pedirte un favor –dijo con suavidad.

-¿A mi¿un favor? –Severus sonrió con malicia, irónico e hiriente, Audrey lo tomó de la mano y apretó con fuerza. Dentro del mago hubo una disputa, tratar con desprecio a los Lupin, porque simplemente así trataba a todos, o ser amable sólo por Audrey.

Buscó un punto intermedio, no podía de la noche a la mañana "ser bueno", incluso Audrey lo sabía y lo quería a pesar de eso, pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar a ese lobo y su mujer.

-Sí –cabeceó Remus –seremos padres en un par de meses, 7 si todo sale bien, y nos preocupa el futuro de nuestro hijo.

Severus comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería -¿y qué papel tengo yo aquí? –dijo obviando algo perdido dentro de la conversación, pero volvió a sentir el apretón de manos de Audrey.

-Pociones –fue claro Remus sin usar más palabras.

-No creo que haya una poción para evitarlo –contestó el experto.

-Eres el mejor, se supone –esta vez Remus sí que había dado en el blanco, atacar el ego de Severus.

-No dudes de eso –contestó el otro, la conversación de pronto se tornó acalorada, Tonks y Audrey intercambiaron un par de miradas entre divertidas y preocupadas.

-Entonces... –con duda que ofendió a Severus, Remus dijo.

-La verdad, no puedo prometer nada, debe haber algo en algún libro –un poco más relajado, Severus respondió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –Remus también dejó la tensión de lado, Tonks sonrió al darse cuenta que ella ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir. –Gracias –al contrario que Severus, a Remus no se le dificultaba mostrarse agradecido.

-Veré que puedo hacer –contestó el aludido.

El matrimonio se pudo de pie dispuesto a irse. -¿No se quedan? –preguntó Audrey, sin disimular Severus la volteó a ver con mirada fulminante, ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar a Alec. La chica encogió los hombros, tal vez él no era amable, pero ella sí.

-No, gracias –respondió Tonks –tenemos planes...

Eso le produjo alivio a Severus, Audrey despidió a los invitados y se acercó a él...

-¿Por qué eres tan malo? –cuestionó ella al saberse solos.

-Tú lo sabías...

-Que eras –enfatizó la chica –uno de los chicos malos... –él sonrió, ella también –nunca dejarás de serlo ¿verdad?, rudo, grosero, rebelde... –la chica se acercó a él y se besaron, esos adjetivos eran precisamente lo atractivo en él.

Fue un alivio para Audrey que su hermano no estuviera por ahí durante toda la conversación, lo que no sabía es que había escuchado fragmentos desde la cocina, Alec se dio cuenta del mal carácter de Severus, pero sobre todo llamó su atención lo último que había dicho su hermana: "eras uno de los chicos malos".

---

Era hora de la cena de Noche Buena, Audrey y Severus estaban sentados a la mesa, Alec se había ofrecido a llevar el pollo (en sustitución de pavo) a la mesa. Severus sirvió la sidra en tres copas, deseó servir sólo dos y sacar a patadas al mal tercio, pero sólo lo pensó...

Para fortuna de la chica, esa noche Alec decidió llevar la fiesta en paz y no hacer comentarios impertinentes, se decidió por las preguntas de rutina sobre las actividades de Severus, quien contestó lo más amable que pudo (que no era mucho), aunque Audrey agradeció el esfuerzo.

Alec alzó su copa, brindó por la noche, la compañía, por la comida, por Londres, por su familia, fue el único que se atrevió a brindar. Luego vinieron los regalos.

-Te traje algo de Francia –dijo Alec –de parte de papá y mía –le entregó una pequeña botellita de perfume francés a su hermana.

-Gracias –dijo ella agradecida abrazando a su hermano –no tengo nada para ti, no sabía que venías –contestó ella a modo de reproche divertido, y él sonrió restándole importancia.

Pasaron otros minutos cuando Severus pensó que era buena hora para irse, con Alec ahí por supuesto que no podía quedarse.

Audrey dejó a su hermano en la mesa y se dirigió con Severus hacía la puerta para despedirlo.

-Espera... –dijo Severus y tomó la bolsa que cargaba esa tarde –mi regalo... -dijo y entregó un paquete a la chica.

Al abrirlo, Audrey sonrió, era el regalo perfecto, porque era un objeto hermoso y por el significado: una bufanda verde esmeralda, color institucional de Parsons.

-Lucirás bien con ella en alguna de tus reuniones generacionales –dijo él al no saber que decir.

-Espera... –ahora era momento de la chica, corrió al librero donde había un libro con un moño –tu regalo –sonrió.

Al leer el título, Severus se sorprendió, un libro de Pociones muy antiguo, -¿dónde...?

-En Knockturn Alley uno puede encontrar cosas interesantes... hallazgos –sonrió.

-Gracias –con ella no le costaba trabajo decirlo, se abrazaron.

-Tu otro regalo te lo doy luego –le dijo ella al oído.

Él sonrió –que sea antes de año nuevo.

Se separaron, ella recordó aquello de pasar el año nuevo en Francia, -hablando de eso, hay algo que quiero consultar contigo, te digo mañana... porque vendrás mañana ¿verdad?

Él cabeceó asintiendo, se miraron unos segundos, directo a los ojos, ella de pronto alzó la mirada y sonrió, sobre sus cabezas pendía un ramillete de muérdago. Él miró al punto que la había distraído, y sin que la chica se diera cuenta, la besó.

-Buenas noches –sonrió él y se marchó.


	25. Malas Ideas

otro capítulo de tranquilidad, porque pronto habrá un montón de líos

gracias por leer

---

* * *

--- 

**25. (Malas) Ideas**

Al día siguiente, que era Navidad, Audrey se levantó tarde, se sintió desubicada por un momento, con un presentimiento, o algo similar, eso le produjo una urgencia, la de bajar las escaleras de inmediato.

Al hacerlo y llegar a la sala de estar, la escena la impactó de inmediato, Alec y Severus platicaban, y lo más extraño resultaba que parecía que civilizadamente.

Ambos hombres voltearon a verla de inmediato.

-Severus ¿a qué hora…? –quiso preguntar.

-Hace un par de horas, creí que ya estarías despierta –dijo él con semblante serio pero amable.

Ella dio un par de pasos hacía Severus aun poco sorprendida -¿y qué… y cómo…? –no concretaba sus ideas, mucho menos recién salida de la cama –es decir ¿de qué platicaban?.

-Pociones –contestó Alec, esa simple palabra se estaba convirtiendo en un meollo realmente importante.

Ahora la chica quería saber si Severus había ido con la intención de suavizar las cosas encontrando un tema en común o si Alec había dado en el clavo para platicar con Severus y conocerlo mejor, la segunda posibilidad resultaba más creíble.

Pero al estar Audrey ahí, la conversación se dio por terminada, no debió ser muy importante. Alec se puso de pie, entonces la chica notó que junto a él, estaba su vieja maleta.

-Es hora de irme, hermanita –dijo el joven.

-¿Hoy? –Preguntó ella –hoy casi no hay vuelos...

-¿Recuerdas? Somos magos... –Alec bromeó ante la insistencia de Audrey acerca de los métodos muggles.

Ella arrugó la nariz y a Severus le fue inevitable sonreír ante el gesto de la niña.

-Te voy a extrañar –ella abrazó efusivamente a su hermano y el sonrió al ser casi derribado por su pequeña hermana.

-Y yo a ti –respondió –espero que sea por pocos días -guiñó, al momento que Severus arqueaba una ceja al escuchar aquello.

Ella prefirió no contestar e ignorar por ahora esa cuestión. Alec dejó el apartamento y partió para Francia.

Pero Audrey aun no se sentía segura de darle aquella noticia a Severus, su mayor temor es que él dijera "que te diviertas en Francia, pero por supuesto que no iré", tenía que encontrar un momento realmente oportuno, tal vez después de un prolongado beso, cuando él adopta esa apariencia de atontado que se desvanece en breves segundos; la chica aun no lo decidía.

Se sentaron en el sofá, ella se recargó en él quien la rodeó con un brazo, platicaron de cualquier cosa, ella estaba decidida en llevar la conversación a un terreno seguro para por fin soltarle aquella idea de Año Nuevo en Francia.

-Creo que el libro que me regalaste me va ayudar a todo el asunto de Remus –él comentaba despreocupado –tiene buenos métodos experimentales.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –contestó ella, con sinceridad pero no le agradaba el terreno que recorría la conversación, quería darle el giro en ese instante pero Severus no la dejó.

-Y tu hermano... –dijo él y Audrey lo dejó hablar, pues escucharlo hablar de Alec merecía su atención –sabe mucho de Pociones, me dio un par de buenas ideas, me sorprende que tú seas tan mala en la materia... –ella no lo miraba pero estaba segura que había sonreído.

-Pero Alec nunca fue bueno en vuelo –respondió ella, defendiéndose y divertida, él rió.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio¿ese era el momento¿había tardado mucho?, necesitaba una señal.

-En Año Nuevo... –dijo Severus y Audrey creyó que señal más clara no podía haber, -¿Qué haremos?

-Yo... –la chica titubeó y se giró para tener los ojos de Severus de frente, quien se mostró atento –ya planeé algo –que mal sonó aquello¿sin consultarlo?, era una tonta –es decir, es una opción –quería arreglar el desperfecto, él arqueó una ceja, pero más que inquisitivo se mostró divertido y rió levemente ante el nerviosismo de la chica. –No te rías –ella también rió y dio un pequeño golpe a su acompañante en el pecho.

-¿Quieres decirme que tu padre hace mucho que no tiene días libres, que tendrá un par para año nuevo y que quieres pasar dicha fecha en Francia¿eso tratas de decirme? –Severus seguía sonriendo y riendo.

-¿Cómo...? –Audrey se quedo boquiabierta.

-Hablé de más cosas a parte de Pociones con tu hermano –confesó él, al observar la expresión de la chica no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que besarla.

Ella, como es de suponerse, correspondió y por algunos segundos, o minutos, no pensó en otra cosa, pero después reflexionó en que Severus sabía, pero no había dicho si iría.

Tras el beso, ella trató de saber la respuesta de aquel sujeto.

-¿Entonces...? –dijo ella mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-¿Entonces? –Él se puso de pie –salgamos a comer, yo invito –dijo, evitando dar una respuesta.

Ella frunció el entrecejo pero no iba a despreciar la primera invitación formal por parte de Severus; se puso de pie, fue por un abrigo y ambos salieron del apartamento.

Caminaban tratando de evitar montones de nieve y algunos charcos del deshielo, ella iba prendada del brazo de su acompañante, ninguno de los dos se sintió raro, ya habían caminado de ese modo no hace mucho y se sentía bien, descubrieron con alegría que ahora se sentía mejor.

La llevaría a un lugar muggle, la conocía bastante bien como para saber que sentía más a gusto en lugares no mágicos, y a pesar de... bueno, todo su pasado, él comenzaba a apreciar las cosas que ella apreciaba.

Era uno de los pocos restaurantes abiertos aquel día de Navidad, las calles y parques estaban más llenas de niños jugando con lo que Santa Claus les había regalado que con el usual bullicio de Londres. Ese lugar era pequeño, acogedor, no lucía muy elegante pero estaba limpio y se notaba agradable, sin embargo, considerando la fecha, estaba casi vacío.

La pareja se detuvo en el recibidor ante el anfitrión.

-¿Tienen reservación? –dijo el joven capitán de meseros.

Severus arqueó una ceja y miró el lugar con a penas un par de mesas ocupadas, pero sintió un suave codazo de su acompañante.

-¿Cree que es necesaria? –Severus no pudo evitarlo.

El chico se sonrojó, sólo estaba siguiendo el protocolo –síganme –dijo y los guió a una mesa.

Mientras caminaban tras el joven, Audrey lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Severus quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Al menos les había dado una buena mesa en el segundo piso con una linda vista exterior.

Vino a continuación lo de costumbre, pedir la comida, Severus tenía muy pocos conocimientos sobre la comida muggle, pero reconocía algunos nombres, los más básicos, una extraña sensación de nostalgia devastadora le quitó el aliento momentáneamente, ver aquellos platillos muggles le recordó a su madre y luchó contra él mismo para sacar eso de su mente, que estupidez, pensó, como algo tan vano le producía esas sensaciones.

-Tráigame lo mismo que a ella –entonces se decidió a decir, Audrey lo notó afectado.

-¿Estás bien? –ella lo tomó de la mano una vez que el mesero se había ido.

-Claro –él trató de sobreponerse, y sonrió débilmente, ese gesto convenció a la chica.

-¿Crees que es buena idea lo de ir a Francia? –ella trató de aclarar aquello inconcluso y prefirió preguntar eso a preguntar si él estaba dispuesto a ir.

-La verdad... –él sonrió –creo que es una pésima idea.

En el rostro de Audrey se dibujó la decepción de inmediato.

-Pero –él continuó, se acercó a la niña y dijo como si de una travesura se tratara –por ti iría al fin del mundo.

Qué extraño resultaba escucharlo decir tal cosa, con tal ternura y amor, a pesar de que con el resto del mundo él seguía siendo el estricto, arrogante y hosco Severus Snape, con Audrey nacían sus sentimientos más nobles.

Al escuchar tan hermosa declaración, Audrey sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, susurrando al oído –gracias –pues sabía el sacrificio que para él representaba.

Tenían pocos días para planear el viaje y Audrey no esperó, por supuesto, ninguna cooperación de su acompañante, que lo más que podía hacer era mostrarse accesible y eso ya representaba un gran esfuerzo para él.

Audrey insistió en utilizar métodos no mágicos para transportarse, pero Severus la convenció de lo contrario, para su alegría, no se imaginaba subiéndose a uno de esos armatostes llamados "aviones"; eran imprácticos, lentos, ruidosos y abordar uno era demasiado tedio.

Algunas tardes él se sentaba en el apartamento de Audrey quien le decía en broma "mucho ayuda el que no estorba" y la miraba preparar todo; le gustaba esa sensación de contemplarla en sus actividades, era como robarse una pequeña porción de intimidad, en más de una ocasión no hizo intento alguno de reprimir una sonrisa. La chica solía pedir a menudo la opinión de su acompañante quien respondía sin mayor problema.

Partirían el 30 de Diciembre y ese mismo día estarían en Francia, en los suburbios de Paris, donde su padre y hermano vivían, el señor Dominique Svevo tenía un importante puesto en un centro de investigaciones mágicas en esa ciudad y su hijo, gracias a su padre, tenía un trabajo ahí mismo, cosa que confirmaba que todos los Svevo eran bastante dedicados a los estudios y posteriormente al trabajo.

El 29 en la noche Severus estaba a punto de irse, pero Audrey, mordiéndose un labio, le pidió que se quedara, él comprendió, conocía esa sensación de anticipación y nervios, la chica estaba algo nerviosa, y muy emocionada, así que decidió quedarse a hacerle compañía.

-No deberías sentir nervios –él le dijo en voz baja cuando las luces ya estaban apagadas y la luna se ocultaba tras unas nubes.

-No son nervios –respondió ella –bueno, un poco –confesó –hace muchos años que no veo a mi padre, estoy ansiosa, es eso…

Él tuvo a bien besarla en la frente –él estará tan feliz de verte como tú de verlo a él.

Fue lo último que se escuchó, ella se acomodó en el regazo de Severus y ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	26. Paris

gracias por la paciencia, jeje, fue fin de semestre y ya saben, el trabajo se junta, pero por fin actualizo, y ya estoy de vacaciones, así que espero hacerlo seguido!

bien, veamos como le va al pobre Sevy con su familia política XD

gracias por leer y dejar reviews

* * *

**  
**

**26. Paris**

De pronto, el clima se notaba envuelto en una ligera peste, como la que produce un río muy viejo y descuidado, pero sorprendentemente fresco, las voces con acento gutural eran aturdidoras, también se percibía un olor mezclado pero fuerte a queso, pescado, perfume y rosas, más débilmente a tela nueva, lirios, caramelo y perros mojados.

Severus caminaba tras Audrey quien iba con paso acelerado por entre las calles principales de Paris, le miraba la espalda y trataba de no perder el azul cielo de la blusa que portaba ese día; estaba como perdido y esa chica era su única salida de ese repentino caos.

Un error de cálculos en el transportador los dejó en un callejón cerca de la Torre Eiffel, por fortuna nadie los vio caer ahí, se suponía que llegarían directamente a la casa de los Svevo, pero la distancia por recorrer era muy grande, los fallos de ese tipo eran comunes.

La chica se detuvo, Severus hizo lo mismo a pocos centímetros de chocar con ella.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él.

-Tomemos un taxi –ella sonrió, a él no le agradó la idea pero no iba a discutir por eso, subirse a una de esas cosas muggles no iba a matarlo.

Craso error, el taxi que tomaron resultó un cafre, y aunque Audrey parecía divertirse con el agitado viaje, Severus se agarraba de donde podía y no quería creer que sus días iban a terminan en un artefacto muggle; eso era la raíz del divertimento casi cruel por parte de la chica, la expresión suplicante de su acompañante, que pese a todo, sabía que una luz roja significaba alto total y que el pedal que el joven al volante usaba más no era el freno precisamente.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a un chalet en las afueras de Paris, Severus agradeció por seguir vivo y notó que por su frente un hilito de sudor frío lo delataba. Se bajó en cuanto pudo del auto y vio como Audrey hacía una transacción con el conductor psicópata; probablemente le estaba pagando y gruñó para si pensando en que todavía de que casi los mata tenían que pagarle.

Pronto todo eso perdió importancia, Audrey estaba junto a él y era momento de enfrentar a los Svevo. Veía la casa con detenimiento, era bastante grande, tenía un jardín enorme, eso de un modo muy extraño lo intimidó, así que los Svevo eran una familia adinerada, pero por supuesto no iba a demostrar ese ligero temor.

Miró de soslayo por encima de su hombro, pese a ser un suburbio tranquilo, esa avenida en donde estaba parado convergía directamente al centro de la ciudad, no sabía por qué, pero pensar en esa ruta de escape y perderse en ese caos que en un principio lo aturdió le resultó una respuesta a una pregunta que no había sido formulada aun.

Despertó de su estupor al sentir la frágil mano de Audrey tomar la suya, volteó a ver el rostro redondo de la chica y se sonrieron mutuamente, ella estaba ansiosa, él dubitativo, pero era innegable que ambos sentían algo en sus pechos que de pronto parecía quitar el aliento.

Caminaron el largo sendero hasta la casa jalando cada quien su valija, ella una color miel con las iniciales entrelazadas que Severus nunca entendió: "LV", y él una simplemente negra.

En la puerta principal, de sencilla madera pintada de blanco, un león de metal daba la bienvenida, Severus sintió nauseas al ver a ese animal, pensó en que de haber estudiado en Hogwarts, Audrey hubiese sido una Gryffindor, aunque para él le sentaba mejor a la chica la casa Ravenclaw; fueron pensamientos triviales, la voz de Alec lo regresó a aquel lugar… ¡Alec!

-Hermanita –dijo feliz aquel joven, los hermanos Svevo se abrazaron, cuando se separaron, el mayor de ellos miró a Severus con seriedad.

Aquella mirada de hielo nuevamente, el profesor de Pociones empezaba a odiar esa expresión.

-Bienvenido –sonrió el chico, eso le produjo un alivio gigante a Severus.

Pasaron al interior de la casa, enorme como Severus lo supuso, elegante, pero tenía un toque hogareño, olía bien… a flores o algo parecido, no un olor que al viejo mago le encantara, pero aquella vez le dio una sensación agradable.

-Papá no está –decía el chico mientras caminaban por un pasillo que conducía a la sala de estar. A Severus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, iba a conocer al padre de Audrey… tan pronto y él tan poco preparado.

Se sentaron en el sofá, Audrey y Alec mantenían una conversación que los hacía reír mucho, al parecer hablaban de cuando eran niños y las travesuras que hacían, Severus no estaba poniendo mucha atención, clavaba su mirada en la nada, concentrado en qué decir cuando el señor Svevo llegara, seguramente Alec ya había hablado con él al respecto de la nueva pareja de su hija, pero ¿qué le habría contado?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en aquello, cuando menos se dio cuenta, Alec y Audrey se ponían de pie para recibir a su padre, él hizo lo mismo, la chica lo hizo reaccionar al apretar su mano, la miró y notó las ansias y la anticipación.

En la habitación un hombre mayor entró, su cabello era gris y sus ojos azules, tenía bigote espeso y a pesar de la edad su postura era la de un joven, se notaba amable, era como mirar a Alec dentro de algunos años.

Audrey no esperó ni un segundo, soltó la mano de Severus y se abalanzó contra su padre, lo abrazó del cuello, él correspondió riendo, el otro Svevo miró la escena sonriente mientras Severus sólo se mantenía atento y alerta.

¿Listo para defenderse?, pero de qué. Tras el abrazo con su hija, el señor Svevo volteó de inmediato a ver al hombre que acompañaba a su pequeña, cómo no notarlo, todo tan blanco y él de negro.

-Dominique Svevo –el padre de Audrey estiró la mano, con seriedad y dureza, mucho mayor que la de Alec cuando conoció a Snape.

-Severus Snape –dijo, con esa sequedad que lo caracteriza, correspondió estirando su mano y apretando con fuerza.

Audrey giró los ojos al ver la tensión.

La chica ocupó la habitación que siempre fue suya, aunque pocas veces ha ocupado, ya que sus visitas a Francia no eran muy frecuentes, mientras que a Severus le fue asignada una habitación de huéspedes, muy diferente a su guarida en las mazmorras.

En la tarde, Audrey mostró a Severus a casa, le platicó historias familiares y conversaron hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

La hora de la cena, que incómodo momento. Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Dominique Svevo interrogaba a Severus, quien por responder no había tocado su comida. ¿A qué se dedica¿qué intenciones tiene con mi hija¿no es un poco mayor para ella?, millones de preguntas que el profesor de Pociones trataba de responder lo más amable que podía, que no era demasiado; "soy profesor, mis intenciones son las mejores, no creo que la edad sea impedimento", a veces Audrey intervenía para calmar las cosas, Alec, al contrario, se veía satisfecho y divertido, incluso alentando a su padre.

-Y dígame –el mayor de los Svevo dijo cuando estaban en el postre, con total seriedad -¿se piensa casar con mi hija?

Esa pregunta era irreal, su padre no podía estar preguntando eso, pensó Audrey¿qué quería¿asustar a Severus?, quien por cierto se atragantó al escuchar tal cuestionamiento.

-Bueno –respondió aun tosiendo y con dificultad –no… -dijo, pero ese "no" hizo que el señor Svevo arqueara una ceja –es decir, sí… -y la ceja se levantó más. Severus creía que era buen momento para que Audrey interviniera.

-Padre¡por Merlín! –providencialmente Audrey habló, Severus se sintió mareado de pronto.

Los dos hombres Svevo sonrieron, obviamente sólo estaban probando al pobre hombre, que de inmediato volvió a adoptar su acostumbrada expresión de seriedad y soberbia. Sin pronuncia palabra alguna, incluso ofendido, Severus Snape dejó la mesa.

Audrey fue corriendo tras él. Severus no podía creer aquello, estaba soportando demasiado, quería regresar a Londres esa misma noche, estaba decidido a tomar sus cosas y largarse, ya después hablaría con Audrey.

Pero la chica llegó justo en el momento que el hombre aventaba su valija a la cama dispuesto a meter sus partencias.

-Severus, por favor –dijo Audrey al llegar y verlo.

-Me voy, no soy muy paciente, es mejor antes de que suceda algo peor –dijo, pausó y detuvo su actividad para mirar a Audrey.

-Perdónales, agradece que no te preguntó algo más indiscreto… -dijo¿eso era un consuelo? –Por favor –la chica continuó.

¿Cómo negarse?, Severus no podía cuando se trataba de Audrey, desistió, se dejó caer sobre la cama, se sentó derrotado, ella se sentó a su lado.

-Gracias –le susurró al oído y el sonrió débilmente. -¿No eres paciente y eres profesor?

Él no puedo evitar lanzar una risa seca –deberías preguntarle a mis estudiantes.


	27. ¡Mortífago!

gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, como me indignó tanto lo minimizado de Snape en la película 5, por eso pongo otro capítulo tan seguido

si creían que todo iba a ser bello en Francia, aquí está la prueba de que no...

* * *

**27. ¡Mortífago!**

Esa noche, Severus se dedicó a mirar el techo de su habitación, hacía mucho frío y ya había comenzado a nevar. Reflexionaba sobre eso a lo que podía llamarse "su nueva vida", desde que conoció a Audrey todo había cambiado, empezando por el hecho de que alguien, a parte de Albus, comenzó a sentir interés por él, por cómo estaba, si estaba bien, Audrey siempre se mostró fascinada por él, no comprendía muy bien por qué, menos conociendo a su ex novio, un chico guapo, joven, exitoso. La maldita bufanda que ahora atesoraba era la más grande muestra de ese interés de la chica¿cómo alguien tan dulce como ella se había fijado en alguien tan amargo como él?; por eso precisamente le fue inevitable también enamorarse, porque tenía esa extraña capacidad de hacerlo sonreír, de comprenderlo, de aceptarlo incluso, no le pedía cambiar, porque era precisamente su personalidad tan definida lo atractivo en él, Audrey amaba a Severus porque era misterioso, peligroso, porque no hay mérito alguno en amar a alguien idéntico a uno mismo, amaba a un sujeto diametralmente opuesto a ella, y eso le encantaba, le encantaba Severus y le encantaba amarlo. El profesor lo sabía, él se sentía del mismo modo; pero tenía aun montones de asuntos personales que resolver. Iba a llegar el momento de contarle su vida a la chica, y eso le aterrorizaba, nunca a nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia le había contado sobre su infancia y adolescencia, pero a pesar de su ignorancia en temas de relaciones románticas, sabía, porque el sentido común así se lo dictaba, que la sinceridad era básica.

Era un ángel, esa chica era un ángel que finalmente le había hecho entender que él no era un mortífago, incluso rió con debilidad al recordar como, tiempo después de la guerra, él seguía creyéndoselo. Tenía una estúpida marca ¿y qué?

No tardaría en amanecer cuando Severus finalmente cayó dormido.

Sentía que a penas había cerrado los ojos cuando alguien había invadido su cama, abrió los ojos de golpe, era la mañana del 31 de diciembre, el cielo ya era azul aunque se notaba que todo afuera estaba cubierto de nieve. Luego volteó a su lado, Audrey estaba de rodillas sobre el colchó con una expresión digna de una niña de 5 años, lo contemplaba sonriente.

-Buenos días –ella dijo dando un pequeño brinco sobre el colchón, él aun trataba de despertar bien cuando sintió el cálido beso de la chica sobre su mejilla.

-Buenos días –él respondió y continuó el beso, esta vez en la boca.

Así estuvieron durante un rato, aunque mantuvieron la puerta entreabierta, sino su padre pegaría el grito en el cielo. Más tarde Audrey jaló a Severus a la cocina para presenciar todos los preparativos de la cena, los dos hombres Svevo no estaban, así que Severus se sentía infinitamente más relajado.

Llegada la hora de celebrar el año nuevo todos estaban sentados en torno a una mesa, Severus sentía incomodidad absurda, deseaba salir corriendo. El jefe de la familia Svevo hizo el brindis, celebró que los tres integrantes de esa familia estuvieran juntos después de tanto.

-Su madre –dijo Dominique Svevo dirigiéndose a sus hijos, Severus que ese era el momento íntimo familiar que temía tanto-. Está feliz de vernos reunidos nuevamente…

Después de eso, el señor Svevo siguió evocando a su difunta esposa. A Severus le dolía cada vez que enfatizaba el origen muggle de Nicole Gassire-Svevo, madre de Audrey y Alec. Porque esos chicos eran mestizos, como él, y porque durante mucho tiempo él trató de eliminar a toda esa gente no mágica y a los "sangre sucia".

Terminado ese momento familiar, Dominique y su primogénito se unieron para decir algo.

-Severus… -dijo Alec sonriendo, el aludido esperaba lo peor –bienvenido a la familia –concluyó el chico.

-Gracias –dijo Severus al no saber como reaccionar.

Audrey se alegró de que finalmente las asperezas parecieran limadas, para ella de verdad era importante que lo estuvieran, porque ambas partes de su vida, es decir, su familia y sus relaciones románticas eran importantes en partes iguales.

Al día siguiente, Severus y Audrey regresarían a Londres y en breve a sus respectivos trabajos. Y ahora que todos parecían estar en paz, Severus dormiría como tronco, se lo merecía.

Esa mañana Severus se despertó muy temprano, arregló todas sus cosas para partir después del desayuno y bajó al comedor donde escuchó voces, las de los tres Svevo, al parecer ya estaban desayunando.

Extrañamente ese día decidió portar una camisa blanca, tal vez la única de su colección, y pantalón negro, eso sí. Se integró a los comensales y desayunó en total calma, se sentía definitivamente más relajado, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

El chico Svevo fue a la cocina a traer algo, tardó más de lo que ameritaba, después asomó la cabeza y le pidió a Severus que le alcanzara algo de un estante alto. El viejo profesor no cuestionó aquello de usar magia, no frente a Audrey que seguramente se indignaría y fue a socorrer al muchacho.

A pesar de auxiliarse de un pequeño banco, Severus no conseguía agarrar la caja de galletas que Alec quería. Pero se convirtió en un reto… lo iba a conseguir de uno u otro modo. Aquella camisa blanca de manga larga no lo dejaba moverse muy bien, así que desabotonó los puños de la prenda y se arremangó.

Finalmente lo había conseguido, triunfal descendió del banco con la caja de galletas y estiró el brazo para entregárselas al chico.

-¡Mortífago! –exclamó Alec en lugar un "gracias"

Severus, como es de suponerse se impactó ante la reacción de chico, observó entonces su brazo, ahí estaba la Marca Tenebrosa, nunca se imaginó que alguien fuese a reconocerla con esa facilidad, y así, pasmado, se quedó clavado al suelo. De inmediato Audrey y su padre acudieron al escuchar aquel grito.

-¡Es uno de ellos! –exclamó Alec señalando a Severus con una mezcla de ira y susto.

El dueño de la casa miró entonces el motivo de aquel alboroto, el odio en su mirada calcinó momentáneamente los huesos de Severus quien, no encontrando algo que decir salió de inmediato de la cocina, de la casa y deseaba salir de París.

Caminó, caminó y caminó, las calles estaban desiertas, nadie deseaba salir el primer día del año, y agradeció eso. Caminó hasta que se topó un aroma que lo detuvo en seco, le recordaba el pestilente pero familiar olor de su casa en Las Hilanderas, estaba frente a un río, el Sena y frente a una imponente catedral, Notre Dame.

Ahí finalmente se desplomó sobre el pasto sucio, apretó su antebrazo con la otra mano cubriendo la horrible marca, se sintió frustrado, cuando finalmente creía no ser un mortífago, la maldita palabra regresaba a él y con muchísima más fuerza.

Tras apretar su brazo y cerrar los ojos, sintió que el tiempo pasaba pesadamente, se sentó a contemplar la enorme catedral que repicaba sus campanas, aventaba piedras al viejo río y se preguntaba mil cosas. Audrey y Londres eran los principales temas.

Un par de minutos después, Audrey bajaba por la ladera que conducía al río, justo donde Severus estaba sentado, él la sintió de inmediato pero no la miró, seguía perdido en aquellos coloridos rosetones de Notre Dame y en el repicar de sus campanas, en el aleteo de las palomas y las voces aisladas que esa mañana podían escucharse. Ella se sentó junto a él y lo tomó de la mano.

-Te dije que era una mala idea –fue él el primero en hablar, pero no miraba a Audrey, aunque apretó su mano.

-Así como el ejército mortífago tenía sus ideas extremistas, mi familia las tiene también, para nosotros tres mi madre lo era todo, y era muggle, no toleran la falta de respeto a ese mundo no mágico que tanto nos dio –la chica dijo sin tratar de aparentar consuelo o condescendencia –no te voy a mentir, mi hermano y mi padre nunca te van a aceptar, les expliqué quien eres, que hiciste, tu papel en la guerra, pero para ellos tiene más peso ese tatuaje.

Severus agachó la mirada, repasó esas palabras; "ese tatuaje".

-Mi padre cree que corro peligro a tu lado, porque soy mestiza… -la chica continuó, Severus pensó que era buen momento para decirle que también él lo era, pero prefirió callar-. Pero le hice ver que ya no soy una niña –rió –él creía que ser Auror era peligroso y me lo prohibió pero ya ves… adoro mi trabajo, y me ha ido bien en él, así que he aprendido a saber cuando mi padre está exagerando.

La chica inclinó la cabeza de lado, sonriendo y contemplando a Severus quien la miró a los ojos, esos dos ojos azules tras un par de gafas. Él asintió débilmente, ambos se pusieron de pie y regresaron a la casa Svevo.

La chica se despidió de su familia, fue un momento muy extraño, Severus se mantuvo alejado, ni siquiera pudo agradecer la hospitalidad. Era momento de regresar a Londres, en el profesor de pociones aquel repentino destello de felicidad al saberse un no mortífago se desvaneció por completo.

---

* * *

en el siguiente capítulo: un fan fic de Harry Potter sin Harry Potter? pues no! ya verán... 


	28. Harry Potter

bien, continuamos con esta loca historia, gracias por leer

advertencia: al final un pequeño spoiler del libro 7 (que estoy por terminar de leer) que... umh, explicará un par de cosas

todo de JKR, ya saben, no gano ni un centavo con esto...

* * *

**---**

**28. Harry Potter**

Ondeaba su túnica negra, caminaba con paso firme, descontaba puntos a la menos provocación; las clases se habían reanudado en Hogwarts y Snape regresaba a sus viejas rutinas.

A lo lejos en un pasillo pudo ver la pelirroja cabellera de Ginny Weasley, haciendo algo indebido seguramente, era un momento perfecto de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, se encaminó hasta ella, pero a escasos pasos fue interceptado por Dumbledore.

-Severus ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? –preguntó el viejo director.

El aludido se paró abruptamente y maldijo al viejo por lo bajo –no tan bien como me hubiese gustado –confesó.

-¿Cómo es eso? –Dumbledore se mostró curioso.

-Problemas con la familia de Audrey –se limitó a contestar el otro, tenía intenciones de pedirle un consejo a su mentor al respecto, pero no ahí en pleno pasillo de Hogwarts.

-Oh –Albus pareció comprender y decidió desviar el tema -¿y cómo está la señorita Svevo?

Antes de responder, Severus recordó a la niña Weasley, quien sí, seguía ahí, escuchando toda la conversación indiscutiblemente movida por una enorme curiosidad. ¿Audrey¿La señorita Svevo¿La familia de Audrey?, qué significaba todo aquello, Ginny sacudió la cabeza confundida, la única respuesta medianamente coherente es que ese sujeto tan despreciable tenía un romance con una tal Audrey Svevo. Pero rió para sus adentros, eso era imposible.

Salió corriendo al notar como la miraba su profesor de Pociones, mientras corría por el pasillo escuchó la inconfundible voz flemática de Snape diciendo "50 puntos menos para Gryffindor".

Pero aquello no se iba a quedar así, al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor de inmediato Ginny sacó pluma y pergamino, comenzó a escribir una carta para Hermione, contándole lo gracioso que pudiera resultar esa situación: la novia de Snape¡por Merlín!. Fue breve, e inmediato tomó su lechuza y envió la carta a la Academia de Aurores, donde su amiga, su hermano y su novio estudiaban actualmente.

---

Hermione corrió hasta el comedor de la Academia donde sus dos amigos varones almorzaban en tranquilidad.

-Llegó carta de Ginny –anunció la chica, Harry dibujó sorpresa en su mirada¿por qué le escribía a ella y no a él?

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Ron mientras daba un enorme mordisco a una pieza de pollo.

Primero la chica lo miró con disgusto, pero luego regresó su atención a la carta, la abrió de inmediato, leyó las pocas líneas en ella y comenzó a reír.

_¡Hola Hermione!:_

_Espero que les esté yendo muy bien. Te escribo para contarte algo verdaderamente gracioso, no sé que creer, escuché una conversación por error entre Dumledore y Snape, por lo que pude escuchar creo que Snape… ¡tiene novia!, sí, leíste bien¡novia!, no puedo parar de reír¿pero quién pudo atreverse?, lo curioso es que creo se llama Audrey Svevo y ese nombre me suena extrañamente familiar._

_¿Cómo ves?_

_Saludos, Ginny  
xoxo_

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer la carta, los tres al unísono soltaron una carcajada.

-Esto es definitivamente una broma –dijo Ron aun riendo.

-Es muy probable¿qué mujer en sus cabales se atrevería? –Harry hizo segunda a su amigo.

-Tienen razón –Hermione tuvo que estar de acuerdo –pero a mi también me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en algún otro lado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Harry se quedó meditabundo –creo saber de dónde… -dejó inconclusa su idea-. ¿Mañana es nuestra visita al Departamento de Aurores, verdad?

-Sí –contestó la chica -¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Ahí se encuentra la solución a este misterio –sonrió el joven de cabellera revuelta.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, alumnos de la Academia de Aurores hicieron una visita al que sería su próximo lugar de trabajo. El grupo era reducido, puesto que en dicha Academia no recibían a cualquiera, eran unos 7 muchachos, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Hola –una chica de rostro redondo, cabello negro, ojos azules y gafas saludó al grupo de estudiantes –yo seré su guía –sonrió.

Hermione tuvo que darle un codazo a Harry y a Ron al darse cuenta que se quedaron embelesados con la joven que les daría la visita, los miró con reprobación, sobre todo a Ron y después ambos pusieron atención.

-Por favor, no se separen del grupo –su guía continuó.

El recorrido dio comienzo con total normalidad, a veces los estudiantes hacían preguntas y la guía las respondía con calma y amabilidad, se le notaba ser paciente.

La excursión tuvo una breve pausa en el salón donde los Aurores practicaban y entrenaban, la guía los dejó usar su magia y comprobar como es que un Auror graduado entrenaba después de la academia. Harry se sentó en un sofá a descansar un momento cuando la joven que les daba la visita se sentó junto a él.

-Tú eres Harry Potter –la Auror dijo sonriendo, el chico prestó toda su atención –es un honor conocerte –dijo ella con absoluta seguridad; Harry estaba un poco cansado de eso, cuando terminó la guerra su celebridad aumentó, y no era hipócrita, reaccionaba dependiendo de la persona que se le acercara, esa chica le caía bien, así que sonrió.

-Gracias.

Platicaron por un rato, a Harry le cayó bien esa chica, muy extrovertida y alegre, bella, pero sobre todo graciosa, lo hacía reír mucho, no le cuestionaba sobre la guerra y el joven agradeció eso, hicieron buena relación en unos pocos minutos.

-Bien –ella se puso de pie –es hora de continuar.

Ya no quedaban muchos lugares por ver, sólo el área de oficinas y definitivamente era el menos excitante, sin embargo para Harry, Ron y Hermione era el lugar adecuado para resolver su duda respecto a "la novia de Snape"

Mientras caminaban, el trío bromeaba respecto a Harry y la guía, Hermione le decía en broma que se acordara de Ginny, y los tres reían.

Finalmente vieron la inconfundible cabellera rosa de Tonks a lo lejos, apresuraron el paso para alcanzarla.

-¡Tonks! –tuvo que gritar Hermione para que la aludida no se metiera a una oficina a la que seguramente ellos no tenían acceso.

-¡Chicos! –La Auror de cabello rosa exclamó con sorpresa en su rostro -¿qué hacen aquí?

-Visita escolar –Hermione respondió -¿Cómo te sientes? –después preguntó.

-Bastante bien, todo va por buen curso –respondió Tonks acariciando su vientre.

Los chicos se alegraron, eran muchos motivos, porque un bebé siempre es motivo de alegría, porque sabían que Tonks había sufrido mucho en busca del cariño del profesor Lupin, porque era lo mejor que le pasaba a él en muchísimo tiempo; porque ambos se lo merecían, pero siendo sinceros, ellos iban por otra cosa.

-Tonks, queremos preguntarte algo –finalmente dijo Harry.

-Claro, lo que quieran.

-Queremos saber si tú conoces a Audrey Svevo –Hermione fue quien lanzó la interrogante.

-Ese nombre lo hemos escuchado en algún lado –Ron complementó.

La interrogada miró a los chicos con duda y una ligera sonrisa, después, comenzó a reír descaradamente, ya sabía más o menos por donde iba el asunto, la época de paz había hecho que esos chiquillos tuviesen demasiado tiempo libre y obligarlos a resolver misterios triviales… como ese.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso¿Sabes o no? –Hermione tuvo que interrumpir las carcajadas de Tonks.

-Por supuesto que sé –la metamorfomaga paró de reír y limpiaba las lagrimillas que brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿Quién es? –Harry preguntó con aprehensión.

-¡Audrey¡Ven! –Tonks llamó a su amiga.

La sorpresa en los tres chicos fue evidente, frente a ellos se plantó Audrey Svevo con aire distraído, sin tener muy claro para qué era requerida; era esa chica, su guía, esa mujer tan bella y amable era Audrey Svevo, pero eso era imposible¿ella?… ¿Snape?... ¿ella y Snape?, no, por Merlín, no, eso era imposible, definitivamente. Sí, seguramente Ginny había exagerado, ni siquiera escuchó la conversación completa y había hecho conjeturas apresuradas.

-¿Qué pasa? –Audrey preguntó confundida.

-Estos tres jóvenes te quieren conocer –Tonks dijo divertida.

-Pero sí yo he sido su guía todo este día –la otra Auror dijo, aun no sabiendo muy bien qué pasaba.

-Perdón –dijo Harry –creímos que… -pero ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar la frase.

Tonks es muy astuta, a pesar de lo que la gente pudiera pensar –no creían nada, estaban en lo correcto.

Los otros cuatro la miraron intrigados al unísono¿de qué demonios hablaba?

-¿Me pueden decir que pasa? –la incertidumbre mataba a la señorita Svevo.

-Estos tres jovencitos fueron alumnos de Snape –Tonks tuvo a bien decir aquello, para que esa simple declaración fuese el detonante.

-¿En serio? –Parecía que el rostro se le iluminaba a Audrey -¿fueron alumnos de Severus… de mi Severus?

El trío se volteó a ver mutuamente, entonces Ginny tenía razón, pero ¿cómo demonios Snape había conseguido a esa chica?

-Sí –Harry fue quien rompió el silencio –eso creo –eso de "su Severus" sí que sonaba raro.

-¿Es buen maestro? –¡qué difícil pregunta!, los chicos ante todo tenían educación y no iban a despotricar sobre su ex profesor en frente de Audrey.

Entonces la expresión de diversión de Tonks se acentuó, Audrey había puesto en un dilema a esos pobres niños.

-Sabe sobre su materia –Hermione respondió sagazmente, para quitarse de ese apuro sin tener que mentir.

-Me da mucho gusto saber eso, hoy le platicaré que los vi, seguro que se alegrará, pero ahora es tiempo de irnos –Audrey escoltó al trío.

-No creo que se alegre –Ron cuchicheó con Harry.

-Para empezar ¿él puede sentir alegría? –Harry respondió.

-Con una novia como ella, yo sentiría mucha alegría –Ron bromeó.

---

Esa noche Severus fue a cenar a casa de Audrey un buen plato de spaghetti, era lo único que ella sabía cocinar después de todo y a él parecía no aburrirle.

-Hoy vi a tres ex alumnos tuyos en el Ministerio –Audrey platicaba como si nada, él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ah sí¿quiénes? –preguntó.

-Uno era Harry Potter –ella dijo sonriendo, expresión que desapareció en un segundo en cuanto vio a Severus.

-Potter –dijo con desprecio –ese…

-¿Qué pasa con él? Me cayó bien… -la chica dijo –además… ya sabes, derrotó al Señor Tenebroso y todo eso.

-Pero es un cerdo… como su padre –Severus se echó para atrás con la silla, alejándose de su comida.

-No entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te platiqué sobre el primo de Nymphadora¿Sirius Black?, pues James Potter no era mejor, lo dos eran arrogantes… un par de… -comenzó a platicar el mago recordando todo el daño que le hicieron cuando joven.

-Tranquilo –ella lo tomó de la mano.

-Me hicieron la vida imposible, como si mi vida no hubiera sido imposible de por si –miró a los ojos a Audrey, quien pudo notar ese furia y tristeza en su mirada.

-Su padre… su padre fue quien te hizo tanto daño, no el chico… -ella trató de decir algo para disolver tanto rencor pero sabía que era en vano.

-No importa –él dio por terminado el asunto.

Pero esas palabras se quedaron en la mente de la chica, Severus aseguraba haber tenido una vida difícil, tanto en Hogwarts como fuera del colegio¿cuándo sería el día en que él le platicara toda esa desgraciada vida que tuvo?

---

* * *

--- 

SPOILER ACLARATORIO: quien haya leido ya Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows sabrá que... este fic es una imposibilidad gigante, jaja, por 5 razones enormes: Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Tonks y Lily (no digo más...), pero, pues al fin y al cabo de eso trata esto de la ficción hecha por fans, claro que me gusta más apegarme como autora a cosas factibles, pero por Merlin! este fic está a punto de terminar y sólo porque Jo es una loca sádica no lo voy a dejar inconcluso... así que, lo terminaré (espero que pronto)


	29. La Novia de Snape

hola! seguimos con esta locura, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, siempre se agradecen

ya saben, todo de Jotaká, nada mio...

---

* * *

**29. La Novia de Snape**

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley leía la contestación de su amiga Hermione quien contra toda probabilidad le confirmaba que Snape ¡tenía novia!, lo primero que pensó la pelirroja es que la mujer en cuestión debía ser horrible, o muy vieja, o muy desesperada, o las tres al mismo tiempo, pero Hermione le hablaba de una mujer bella, inteligente, graciosa, amable, extrovertida… bueno, todo lo contrario a Snape. La chica soltó un bufido, era una situación graciosa pero por desgracia tenía mucha tarea que hacer, mucha de ella precisamente de Pociones.

---

Semanas después, Harry, Ron y Hermione se rompían la cabeza con un par de tareas de investigación respecto a meros aspectos técnicos y burocráticos sobre los Aurores, ellos, en especial los varones, querían aprender hechizos poderosos para usarse en contra de las Artes Obscuras, no querían saberse de memoria reglamentos y procesos, pero no tenían mucha opción.

-Hey –una tarde, harto, Ron dijo, tenía leve jaqueca tras la investigación, pese a que Hermione hacía la mayor parte –no cualquiera puede jactarse de tener a Aurores como amigos, librémonos de estos horribles libros y preguntémosle a Tonks –sugirió.

Hermione lo miró indignada: -no –fue contundente –eso no es justo para los demás –dijo a pesar de llevar a cuestas espesas ojeras tras todas esas noches sin dormir mucho causa de tanta tarea.

-Vamos Hermione, tú también estás cansada –Harry dijo y después bostezó.

-¡Sí! –Ron dijo –no es trampa, es mejor… vamos a escuchar todos estos interesantísimos datos de boca de un Auror –el pelirrojo insistió hablando un poco con burla al referirse a su tediosa tarea.

-Está bien – Hermione cedió, soltó un resoplido y continuó –sólo porque yo también estoy muerta.

Al día siguiente, tras terminar sus clases, los chicos fueron al Ministerio a hablar con Tonks. Llegaron al Departamento de Aurores y buscaron por todos lados alguna cabellera de escandaloso color, pero nada…

Se quedaron en medio de ese ir y venir de gente, todos los pasaban de largo, hasta que Hermione se decidió a preguntar al primero que pasara. Un joven mago, chaparro, muy delgado y de tez morena.

-Disculpe –Hermione lo interceptó y el joven mago prestó su atención –buscamos a Nymphadora Tonks.

-Oh –súbitamente suspiró el hombre –está incapacitada… por lo de su embarazo –dijo y se marchó. 

-Gracias –Hermione respondió con desilusión. Así que la idea de Ron había fracasado.

-Miren –el joven Weasley dijo abruptamente –Ahí está Shacklebolt –a la distancia Kingsley Shacklebolt se metía a una oficina.

-Parece ocupado –Harry dijo –además… no creo que tengamos la confianza con él como la que tenemos con Tonks para que prácticamente haga nuestra tarea.

El chico tenía un punto, decepcionados, decidieron regresar a la Academia y continuar su monótona labor. Caminaban rumbo a la salida cuando Harry chocó con alguien que seguramente iba distraído. Dos pares de gafas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Harry Potter! –con sorpresa, Audrey expresó al colocarse sus anteojos y ver con quien había chocado.

-Hola –secamente Harry respondió, le agradaba mucho esa chica… pero era la novia de Snape, y odiaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él.

-Hola chicos –ella titubeó, recordó lo que le había dicho Severus pero repitió en su cabeza "fue su padre quien le hizo daño, no el muchacho", y sonrió tras reflexionar brevemente en eso -¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Buscábamos a Tonks –fue Hermione quien respondió.

-Ya veo, sí, está incapacitada –Audrey respondió.

Ron se negaba a aceptar que iban a regresar a sumirse en mares de libros otra vez, no quería regresar a las pocas horas de sueño, a los dolores de cabeza, al hastío.

-Queremos algunos datos sobre tu trabajo¿nos podrías ayudar? –el pelirrojo se atrevió a decir, Harry lo miró indignado, Hermione simplemente sorprendida, pero Ron creyó que aquella chica era muy accesible y buena, aceptaría, le daba igual si salía con Snape o Flitwick o con quien fuera.

Fue un breve momento en el que sólo se escuchó el barullo de las oficinas.

-Claro –alegremente, Audrey rompió el silencio con esa simple palabra dicha vivazmente.

Los chicos la siguieron hasta una oficina, Harry se mantenía receloso, tenía una dura lucha interna, esa chica era buena, de verdad que lo era, no entendía como había terminado involucrada con Snape, no le interesaba entenderlo, el chiste es que sentía aprecio, peor aun, cariño por un ser que no lo merecía. Repentinamente fue despertado de su estupor.

-¿No lo crees Harry? –Audrey le preguntaba sonriente, sus amigos lo miraban con una mezcla de diversión y suspicacia. Aparentemente mientras pensaba, ya habían entrado a una oficina y tomado asiento.

-Claro –dijo el chico de cabello azabache algo confundido, sólo por decir algo.

-Me alegra saber que, como Hermione, apoyas al PEDDO –Audrey sonrió, sabía lo que hacía.

El chico sonrió forzadamente, no sabía como una mini organización creada por su amiga había llegado a la conversación, y se mantuvo atento para no volver a meter la pata. Audrey explicaba pacientemente, los chicos tomaban notas… ¡esa mujer incluso tenía vocación de enseñanza!

-Es así como comprendemos que Asociaciones Civiles, como el PEDDO, no son reguladas directamente por el Ministerio –puntualizó Audrey, Harry la miró, por qué utilizaba ese ejemplo tan… local.

-Gracias –Ron dijo al darse cuenta que esa breve lección había llegado a su fin.

-No fue nada, sé mucho sobre esto porque siempre me toca el tedioso papeleo –Audrey respondió inclinando la cabeza de lado sonriendo con aire infantil –cuando quieran chicos.

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, la dueña de la oficina los escoltó hasta la puerta, pero a Harry lo carcomía una duda, una muy trivial considerando que todo ese tiempo luchaba por no sentir desprecio hacía la Auror, sabía que no lo merecía pero se repetía insistentemente "pero debió pensarlo antes de involucrarse con ese, sabía que la gente no iba a ver igual".

-Tengo una pregunta –el Chico que Vivió que aventuró a decir cuando estuvo seguro que sus amigos no escuchaban.

-Dime –Audrey posó su mano en el hombro de Harry, él no luchó por deslindarse, aunque sintió escalofríos al ser tocado con la misma mano que tocaba a Severus Snape.

-¿Por qué el ejemplo del PEDDO y no algo más real? –finalmente dijo, con firmeza aunque perdió volumen en cuanto las palabras avanzaban.

Audrey rió, no burlonamente, sino con entendimiento –son muchas razones, pero la principal era por ponerles algo que ustedes entendieran… hacerlo claro.

El chico levantó las cejas, ahora si que era raro imaginarse a esa chica con Snape, quien era un profesor estricto, que no se preocupaba por sus estudiantes, arrogante, burlón, injusto y que le daba igual si los niños aprendían o no, y esa mujer, sin ser profesora, quería que lo entendieran con claridad sólo por hacerles el favor.

-Claro, Gracias –Harry sonrió, esta vez la sonrisa le nació del corazón, Audrey salía con Snape ¿y qué?, era suficientemente fuerte e inteligente como para no dejarse absorber o corromper por la fuerte personalidad del profesor de Pociones, e incluso a su mente llegó una imagen de complementación inaudita, Snape y Audrey se complementaban como el negro y el blanco lo hacen, como el ying y el yang. Un perfecto balance.

Los días siguieron pasando, los chicos seguían necesitando la ayuda de Audrey Svevo que no sólo les facilitaba las cosas, sino que también se las ponía claras, les explicaba sin rodeos, deseaban que fuese profesora en la Academia, donde un montón de profesores de entrecejo fruncido daban tantas vueltas al asunto que sólo confundían a los muchachos. A pesar de que la Auror a veces parecía tener mucho trabajo, se hacía un pequeño espacio para atender al trío, que adoraba a Audrey, estaban sacando las mejores calificaciones de su vida, bueno… excepto Hermione, para ella era de lo más normal.

Ginny se enteró por medio de lechuza de aquello, no lo creía… ¿la novia de Snape?, pues sí, resultó ser contraría a él, para beneficio de sus amigos, y se alegraba, además de notar que ahora la apreciaban y dejaban de lado (mas no olvidado) su vínculo con el ex mortífago.

---

Clase de Pociones, Sétimo Curso, Gryffindor y Slytherin, viernes última hora antes comer. Severus odiaba esa precisa clase, los Gryffindor, presuntuosos y tontos, siempre dando problemas, los Slytherin, presuntuosos y pedantes, parecían no darlos, ya era demasiado predecible.

Había anotado las instrucciones en una pizarra para la elaboración de una poción bastante compleja que llevaba bastante tiempo en realizarse, tendría suficiente tiempo antes de que un caldero explotara o alguien resultara herido. Se sentó en su escritorio donde tenía el viejo libro de pociones que Audrey le había regalado, siguiendo algunos métodos experimentales había estado tratando de encontrar algo que ayudara al vástago Lupin a evitar los efectos de la luna llena, o al menos a minimizarlos, hasta ahora sólo tenía hipótesis y teorías, especulaciones y nada más.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por el propio Remus quien entró abruptamente al aula, de inmediato Severus apartó su mirada del libro y con una ceja arqueada miró al hombre lobo, preguntando sin palabras por qué interrumpía así su clase.

Pero antes de que Lupin dijera algo, Dumbledore entró también, no llevaba su expresión despreocupada de costumbre, su mirada, detrás de esos anteojos de media luna, comunicaban alarma, y aunque Severus no cambió su expresión y se limitó a mirar a los visitantes, dentro sintió algo pesado y frío en el estómago, estaba seguro que algo malo estaba por venir, no encontraba otra explicación a la presencia del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y el director de Hogwarts en su salón de clases.

Por un momento los estudiantes miraron a los ajenos, pero regresaron su atención de inmediato a su poción, un error y serían carne fresca para su profesor. Dumbledore y Lupin se miraron mutuamente, como preguntándose quien hablaría primero, con una sonrisa triste, el viejo mago pareció acordar que él sería el aventurado.

-Severus –la voz de Dumbledore sonó calmada, y eso era lo que quería trasmitir, tomó por el hombro a su pupilo que se había puesto de pie.

-Escúchanos con detenimiento –Remus intervino, estaba frente a los otros dos, hasta ese momento Severus notó que se notaba rejuvenecido, pero no habló.

-La señorita Svevo… -comenzó Dumbledore, Remus frunció ligeramente el ceño, preparándose para todo –está desaparecida.

Entonces sí, la expresión de Severus cambió, abrió bien ese par de ojos negros, incrédulo, pero pese a sus deseos, el miedo lo invadió reflejándolo en su expresión, la mano de Dumbledore seguía en su hombro, pero pronto dio un par de pasos, sin importarle nada, hacía la puerta con premura.

-¿A dónde vas Severus? –Albus cuestionó, los chicos no entendían y maldecían a los tres profesores que los desconcentraban de la bendita poción.

-A buscarla –nadie nunca antes había visto a Severus perder el control de ese modo, dijo secamente, pero la angustia era evidente.

La clase entera posó sus ojos expectantes en la escena, el viejo director posó sus ojos en Severus.

-Váyanse a sus salas comunes –ordenó a los chicos sin mirarlos, la poción no importaba, todos obedecieron de inmediato.

Mientras salía, Ginny observó a su profesor de Pociones, no creía que alguna vez lo vería así de afectado, Dumbledore lo tenía sujetado nuevamente del hombro como asegurándose de que no corriera otra vez.

-¿Y dime a dónde exactamente la buscarás? –Dumbledore trató de sonar consolador.

-A dónde sea –con los dientes apretados y un nudo en la garganta, Severus respondió en medio de un terrible temor.


	30. El Príncipe

gracias por leer y dejar comentarios

todo de JKR, nada mío

---

* * *

**30. El Príncipe **

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny comenzó a escribir nuevamente a su amiga, a su novio y a su hermano; sabía que era lo que estaba pasando y sabía que Audrey Svevo últimamente era muy cercana al trío, que la apreciaban, así que en menos de 5 minutos ya despedía a su lechuza que iba con el mensaje.

---

Dumbledore, Remus y Severus estaban ya en la oficina del director, el profesor de Pociones sentía que perdía tiempo con tantas explicaciones, que debía estar buscándola ahora mismo. Luego se preguntaba, absorto, quién y por qué¿mortífgos?, creía que ya no eran un problema, entonces quién… quién le arrebataba así a esa chica.

-Dora me lo comunicó –decía Lupin –la contactaron del Ministerio, porque saben de su amistad, pero fue hasta ese momento en que ella también se enteró.

-Severus, no nos apresuremos –Dumbledore sabía lo que pensaba el sujeto de negro –el Ministerio dice que probablemente desapareció ayer en la noche –Severus fue a decir algo, pero no pudo –después de que dejaras su apartamento –aclaró el viejo mago.

-Su casa fue encontrada un poco desordenada, lo que indica que de hecho la secuestraron (por no pensar algo peor) y trató de oponer resistencia –Remus complementó pero no dejó hablar al otro –sabemos que es una bruja hábil, así que probablemente fue sorprendida.

¿De qué le servía todo aquello a Severus?, de nada… ¡de nada!, perdía tiempo mientras escuchaba hablar a los otros dos, estaba impaciente, sentía las manos adormecidas y el cuello dolorido.

-Reuniremos a la Orden –entonces Dumbledore anunció.

-No –con contundencia Severus finalmente abría la boca –lo haré solo –parecía que acababa de tomar esa determinación.

-Pero Severus, es más fácil que… -Dumbledore dijo, tratándolo de convencer aunque sabía que era inútil.

-Dije que lo haré solo… necesito hacer esto solo –se puso de pie, olvidando que su estómago le recordaba que era la hora de la comida y salió.

Estaba a punto de atardecer en Londres, el cielo era rojo y dorado, el invierno una estación moribunda y las calles, como de costumbre, mares de gente. Severus caminaba con paso apresurado, su abrigo de viaje ondeaba similar a una túnica y portaba la bufanda de Slytherin que Audrey le había regalado. Fue directo al apartamento de Audrey, debía haber alguna pista, lo que fuera.

-Alohamora –Severus escuchó un susurro mientras subía las escaleras, se apresuró, alguien estaba intentado entrar al apartamento.

-¿Qué…? –el mago vestido de negro no pudo finalizar la frase, Dumbledore estaba abriendo la puerta, lo miró y le sonrió ligeramente. Ambos entraron al apartamento, donde el desorden era mínimo, aunque si se notaba que algunos hechizos habían sido lanzados y fallado.

-Antes de que reclames algo –puntualizó Dumbledore –quiero decirte que sólo te he ahorrado entrar al apartamento –y miró al otro mago a los ojos –si quieres hacer esto solo, adelante… pero recuerda que pedir ayuda no es de cobardes o débiles –dijo.

-Claro –Severus cabeceó y apartó su mirada del viejo mago, un par de ojos azules tras unas gafas, como Audrey, el único par de ojos que parecía comprenderlo, como Audrey.

El mago más joven atravesó la sala de estar hasta la cocina, Dumbledore lo siguió, se sorprendió al ver a Severus agachado dejándose lamer un dedo por un gato, nunca había mostrado interés por los animales, ni cuando era estudiante.

-Bien Monday… ojalá pudieras hablar y decirme que pasó –Severus le hablaba al animal, estaba seguro que era Monday, porque sus ojos verdes tenían un toque amarillento.

Un maullido lo interrumpió, sobre la mesa de la cocina se posaba Morrissey mirando a su hermano y al novio de su dueña. Severus se puso de pie, Dumbledore aguardaba desde el umbral de la puerta observando lo que le parecía un comportamiento muy extraño por parte de su pupilo. Bajo la pata de Morrissey había un pedazo de pergamino mal cortado… con algo escrito.

_Demuéstrame de que estás hecho_

No había firma ni nada más, Severus cerró su puño sobre la nota y supo de quién se trataba, así como del motivo de todo aquello.

-¿Pasa algo? –Dumbledore finalmente dijo al notar que el otro no hablaba y se quedaba meditabundo.

-Audrey está bien, de eso podemos estar seguros –fue lo único que dijo y le quedaba confirmado que salvarla era una misión sólo para él.

---

-No sabemos ni siquiera donde vive –Ron refunfuñaba mientras caminaba siguiendo a sus dos amigos.

-No, pero no podemos dejarla –Hermione replicó.

-Es una Auror, seguro sabe defenderse –Ron seguía inconforme.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, gracias a ella has sacado las mejores notas de tu vida –Hermione finalmente dio media vuelta y encaró a Ron quien se detuvo abruptamente algo asustado.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo temiendo que Hermione le lanzara una maldición; Harry se tapó la boca para disimular su risa, los chicos siguieron caminando por un pasillo de la Academia de Aurores.

Ambos chicos hasta entonces se habían limitado a seguir a Hermione sin tener muy claro cuál era el plan, pero al pararse frente a una chimenea supieron, al menos, que utilizarían la Red Flú. Hermione se encargó de todo, pidió ir a la casa de los Lupin, seguramente para preguntarle a Tonks.

De una llamarada verde, en la chimenea de la sala principal de una casa no muy grande a las afueras de Londres, los tres jóvenes salieron un poco en bola.

-¡Muchachos! –Tonks estaba en la estancia, se le notaba ya con el vientre crecido, se puso de pie de un salto; de inmediato Remus acudió al escuchar el grito con una taza de té en las manos, al parecer después de impartir sus clases corría a su casa para estar con su esposa.

-Profesor Lupin –Harry saludó, no esperaban encontrárselo ahí.

-¿A qué se debe su visita? –Tonks preguntó mientras observaba a su marido ayudando a ponerse de pie al pobre Ron.

-Bueno –Hermione no estaba tan segura de preguntar con Remus ahí, pero tampoco podían correrlo de su propia casa-. Queremos preguntarte algo… -otra vez, por desgracia, pensó Hermione, parecía que sólo buscaban a Tonks para eso y no para preguntarle sobre su salud.

-No se preocupen, chicos… -intervino Remus –Severus la está buscando –se adelantó a decir.

-¿Cómo…? –Ron iba a preguntar, después conjeturó que era inútil.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en él? –Harry mostró su indignación.

-Harry… -Remus se acercó al chico y dijo en tono consolador –sé que es un hombre difícil y todo eso, pero contra toda probabilidad quiere a Audrey y es un mago capaz… -explicó pero la expresión de aquel chico que le recordaba tanto a James no cambió –Dumbledore no lo va a dejar solo, de todos modos.

-Queremos buscarla –algo frustrado, Harry respondió, no sabía por qué tenía ese enorme deseo, pues en su búsqueda iban a ayudar a Snape.

---

-…y vivieron felices para siempre¿ves?, la bella princesa se queda con el príncipe apuesto, no con el horrible hechicero, obviamente tú eres la princesa, yo soy el príncipe y tu noviecito el horrible hechicero –el sujeto cerró de golpe un libro de cuentos de hadas que leía, lo apiló junto con un montón más que ya había leído.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Audrey preguntó, estaba sentada en una silla de madera frente a una mesa, no estaba ni atada ni hechizada, aunque el chico mantenía la varita de la Auror en su bolsillo.

-Que entiendas… -él se puso de pie y caminó hacía la chica –que somos el uno para el otro, además, verás como derroto a ese novio tuyo –sonrió.

-Daniel –Audrey frunció el entrecejo –no sabes con quien te estás metiendo, eres muy ingenuo…

-Así debe de ser, yo termino con la bella princesa –el sanador pareció ignorar a la chica y dijo con tono soñador, ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

---

-Harry… Dumbledore y Snape ya revisaron este lugar –Ron decía sobre el hombro de su amigo, los tres estaban en el apartamento de Audrey, se sentían algo culpables por ese hecho, pero estaban seguros que la Auror no se enojaría, así como tener una especie de permiso otorgado por Tonks cuando Remus se distrajo un momento.

El trío vio el ligero desorden, fueron sorprendidos por Morrissey y Monday y husmearon aquí y allá.

-Te digo que esto es inútil –Ron dijo –no es como si el secuestrador hubiese dejado un rastro mágico o algo así –soltó un resoplido, pero antes de darse cuenta, Hermione lanzaba un hechizo hacía el cielo desde una ventana.

-La verdad Ron, es que sí… -dijo ella –llegó y se fue en escoba y eso deja rastro…

Sin decir más, los tres aspirantes para Auror se apresuraron a seguir el rastro que el hechizo de Hermione había revelado antes de que desapareciera; corrieron por las calles siguiendo el halo luminoso que indicaba el camino que había seguido la escoba, era difícil, pues un mago nunca vuela demasiado bajo y las luces de Londres de pronto se confundían.

Tras correr varios minutos llegaron a una zona bastante tranquila, un barrio muggle muy callado de pequeñas casas muy antiguas, parecían estar en cierto desorden, las calles eran angostas, definitivamente un barrio con muchos siglos. El rastro estaba a punto de desaparecer pero todavía se lograba apreciar como el halo entraba en la ventana de una de esas casas; ahí estaba Audrey.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Ron.

-Rescatarla –dijo Harry decidido y dando un paso.

-No… -lo detuvo Hermione -no creo que nosotros debamos –al parecer, como Snape, ella también creía que esa era una tarea para el profesor de Pociones.

-Está bien –contestó Harry resignado y antes de hacer otra cosa, un ciervo plateado salió de la varita del chico, con dirección a Dumbledore.

---

Daniel seguía empecinado en leer cuentos de hadas donde el príncipe se quedaba con la princesa, más que asustada o angustiada, Audrey estaba harta y bastante aburrida.

-Daniel…

-¿Ves?, otro cuento que termina con un "y vivieron felices para siempre" –el otro la ignoraba.

-¡Daniel!

-¿Qué? –finalmente decidió hacerle caso.

-Si pones un poco de atención, te darás cuenta que esos cuentos acaban con el príncipe rescatando a la princesa¡no secuestrándola! –exasperada de escuchar tantas tonterías, Audrey finalmente dijo.

El chico se acercó tanto que sus narices rozaban ligeramente, sonrió pero no pudo decir nada…

-¡Bombarda Maxima! –se escuchó y la puerta de la casa salió volando en mil pedazos. –Ahora¿me harías el favor de alejarte de ella? –era Severus y no se notaba precisamente feliz.

-Que bueno que llegas –Daniel sonrió y apuntó su varita, Audrey puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Expelliarmus!- sin ningún esfuerzo, Severus había desarmado al otro, quien indignado miró su mano indefensa, trató de buscar la varita de Audrey pero miró a la chica sonriéndole con travesura y balanceando su varita entre sus manos, se la había quitado sin que se diera cuenta.

-Te dije que no sabías en qué te estabas metiendo¿ves? –Audrey dijo burlonamente –después de todo tenías razón, el príncipe rescata a la princesa al final –caminó hacía Severus que por un momento quiso sonreír, pero se mantuvo reacio, miró fijamente a su enemigo y simplemente dijo…

-Flipendo –arrojando a Daniel varios metros hacía atrás.

El chico había caído de espaldas, posiblemente inconsciente, Audrey se acercó más a Severus y lo abrazó.

-Gracias –le dijo al oído.

-Desmaius –Daniel se había incorporado y recuperado su varita, aun algo atolondrado lanzó el hechizo y en lugar de atinarle a Severus le dio a Audrey.

La chica cayó desmayada, en su recorrido al suelo se golpeó la cabeza provocando una herida que comenzó a sangrar, Severus se agachó, la sostuvo un momento y la miró inconsciente.

-¿En qué estás pensado? –Cuestionó a su enemigo-. Petrificus Totalus –por fin lanzó el hechizo y Daniel quedó inmóvil.

---

-¿Por qué no te liberaste de él antes?, hubieras podido sin ningún problema–Severus estaba parado junto a una cama en San Mungo, Audrey lo miraba sonriendo, tenía la cabeza vendada pero parecía estar bien.

-La verdad me moría de ganas de ver como lo humillabas –confesó apenada pero divertida, él sonrió ante la declaración y la tomó de la mano-. ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?

Severus titubeó un momento, le enfadaba pensar en aquello¿por qué tenía que haber preguntado precisamente eso?; pero no tuvo tiempo, a la habitación, con paso apresurado entraba un joven apuesto de ojos azules.

-Hermanita… -dijo Alec con aprehensión.

---

* * *

--- 

bien, la verdad Daniel no resultó muy hábil pero era sólo el pretexto para unas cosillas que pasarán en el próximo capítulo

gracias por leer (no me canso de decirlo, jaja)


	31. Revisiones

Muchas, muchas gracias por dejar review, quiero agradecer especialmente a **Melanie.Snape** por hacerme notar mis errores, eso siempre es bueno

Nunca creí que un fan fic mío alcanzara las 100 reviews, soy impopular entre los impopulares

Normalmente contesto todas las reviews, pero creo que no llegan las contestaciones porque esta página está loca!... crazy I say! pero bueno, ya saben que estoy infinitamente agradecida con mis lectores

El asunto de Daniel me causó mucha gracia, jaja, típico sujeto que presume mucho y a la mera es un tarado, siempre lo tuve planeado así, jiji

Disfruten porque ya mero se acaba!

Este capítulo bien pudo llamarse también **"Reconciliaciones"**, cortito pero ahí está...**  
**

---

* * *

--- 

**31. Revisiones**

-De seguro esto es tu culpa –Alec se giró violentamente hacía Severus quien quiso decir algo, pero le preocupó más observar el esfuerzo que Audrey realizaba al tratar ponerse en pie.

-¿A eso viniste? –Audrey reclamó a su hermano sostenida por Severus que no habría la boca en absoluto.

-Tu relación con este hombre provocó esto –Alec aseguró, hablaba enojado pero sin pensar mucho las cosas –un hombre como él debe tener millones de enemigos.

A Severus no le importaban los reclamos de Alec, estaba más preocupado por ayudar a Audrey, que aun estaba dolorida, para que pudiera sentarse correctamente, a penas si miraba a su cuñado que furioso seguía asegurando que la culpa de todo era de él.

-Para tu información –Audrey trataba de subir el tono, pero no podía ganarle a la voz de su hermano –fue Daniel quien me hizo esto.

El chico paró de hablar y gritar, miró sorprendido a su hermana y aun más atónito a Severus. Fue Daniel… el muchacho que él llegó a apreciar bastante, que le parecía perfecto para su hermanita, que visualizó muchas veces como marido de su pequeña hermana; y la salvó el martífago con una varita que seguramente en un pasado había quitado muchas vidas.

-Yo… -Alec quería decir algo pero no tenía claro qué.

-Tú lo sientes –Audrey puso las palabras en la boca de su hermano.

-Sí –el otro asintió y miró a Severus –lo siento –dijo, eso no significaba una reconciliación con la familia Svevo pero al menos ya no se sentirían amenazados y temerosos de que Audrey saliera con ese sujeto.

El profesor de Pociones sólo asintió, su expresión no cambiaba, Audrey lo había notado más serio que de costumbre y eso ya era decir bastante. Un rato más Alec estuvo con su hermana, ella le platicó cómo es que pasaron las cosas y de vez en cuando el chico miraba de soslayo a Severus que se mantuvo en silencio, no había hablado desde que el hermano de Audrey había llegado a San Mungo, y no lo hizo, el chico se retiró más tarde, pues tenía que regresar a Francia, fue de inmediato en cuanto el Ministerio le informó pensando lo peor, pero ahora que la veía bien y sabía que Severus no era el responsable estaba más tranquilo, seguro que su padre lo estaría también. Antes de salir del lugar, Alec lanzó una última mirada a Severus, quien aun así se mantuvo impasible, aun con ese cambio en los ojos azules del chico que ya no lo miraron con odio, sino con confusión e incluso arrepentimiento.

Fueron breves minutos en los que Severus pudo estar a solas nuevamente con Audrey, poco después de la partida de Alec, Audrey volvía a recibir visitas. Esta ocasión era un grupo numeroso, Albus Dumbledore acompañado de Remus y Tonks ya con un embarazo avanzado, así como los tres chicos; Ron, Harry y Hermione. Al ver tanta gente, Severus sólo saludó a Dumbledore con la mirada y dejó a Audrey con la nueva compañía.

Tras hablar un poco, las preguntas de costumbre de cómo se sentía y tras el relato de Audrey sobre el asunto del acoso de Daniel, la chica quiso disipar una duda que tenía y seguro que las visitas tenían la respuesta.

-Aun no entiendo cómo es que Severus me encontró.

Dumbledore dio un paso corto y puso su mano en el hombro de Harry –estos chicos ayudaron –sonrió.

-¿En serio? –Audrey también dibujo una sonrisa, sorprendida pero sobre todo agradecida.

-Sí, bueno… -Ron fue quien habló –no te podíamos dejar así, después de toda la ayuda que nos has dado.- Hermione se mostró indignada brevemente, pues Ron era el que no quería ir a buscarla, después prefirió sonreír.

-Pero creímos que quien debía rescatarte debía ser el profesor Snape –finalizó Hermione sin darse cuenta que había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

Entonces para Audrey estuvo claro todo, por eso Severus estaba más serio de lo usual y no quería dar detalles sobre su heroico rescate, porque le debía un gran favor a Harry Potter y sus amigos, a ese chiquillo que le recordaba tanto a James, su enemigo, al que a pesar de la tumba seguía odiando. Unos segundos más tarde, mientras seguía pensando de aquello, regresó Severus precisamente, se notó de inmediato que esperaba que todos ya se hubiesen ido y la chica lo miró intrigada pero decidió hacer una jugada un poco sucia.

-Severus, ya me dijeron que recibiste ayuda de estos chicos –dijo la Auror sonriendo victoriosa.

Todos voltearon curiosos para ver la reacción del profesor de Pociones, quien se sintió acorralado. Por fortuna Dumbledore siempre tenía la solución aparentemente para todo y soltó una carcajada.

-Y por supuesto que está agradecido –y miró a su pupilo quien asintió muy, muy levemente; imperceptible.

Y tras otros minutos de conversación, todos decidieron que era buen momento para irse y dejar solos a esos dos.

-Mañana sales de aquí¿quieres que venga por ti? –Severus preguntó, estaba más raro que nunca, no sólo no hablaba cuando había más personas, no es como su fuera un maestro de la conversación, pero Alec llegó a atacarlo y luego el asunto de Harry y sus amigos, y él no decía palabra alguna, sin embargo, cuando estaba sólo con Audrey hablaba… y con ternura, eso no era raro del todo, a ella se dirigía de ese modo, pero era un experto en las respuestas sarcásticas y ya había tenido muchas oportunidades de usar ese don dejándolas pasar de largo. Audrey sabía que pasaba.

-Sí –dijo, pero de inmediato quiso disipar sus inquietudes –Severus, dale una segunda lectura al chico… a Harry, mi hermano lo hizo contigo –pidió.

-Tú hermano me sigue odiando, como yo sigo odiando a ese Potter –contestó secamente sin mirar a la chica.

-Si no fuera por él tal vez me seguirías buscando… o yo ya me hubiera liberado, Daniel no es precisamente brillante –Audrey giró los ojos –el punto es que te ayudó.

-No –Severus ahora clavó su mirada en ella –te ayudó a ti, para su desgracia en el proceso me ayudó a mi.

Ella arqueó la boca con decepción y se acomodó en la cama.

-Voy por un poco de agua –dijo él y salió de la habitación.

Afuera todavía estaban los visitantes excepto Dumbledore, los Lupin parecían estarlo esperando.

-Severus, que bueno que sales –fue Remus quien se acercó a él, quien se limitó a mirarlo, no estaba de humor para aguantar al lobo y su mujer. –Queríamos saber… sobre la poción.

-Claro –el otro cabeceó –no tengo nada concreto –dijo fríamente, y pese a luchar contra lo que le decía su corazón ligeramente más sensible últimamente no pudo más y dijo: -pero he estado trabajando en ella –no pudo mirar un segundo más la tristeza de esa pareja al escuchar que no había resultados.

-Gracias –Remus fue casi inexpresivo.

El mago de negro siguió su camino, ahí seguían Potter y su amiguitos¿qué esperaban¿una felicitación?, no los miró demasiado, de hecho sí necesitaba el agua; agua simple y pura que le refrescara la garganta que sentía seca desde que ese lobo y Albus habían entrado a su aula de clases a darle la noticia de Audrey. Miró nuevamente a los Lupin quienes platicaban con el trío… si odiaba a Remus era porque nunca usó su poder de prefecto o incluso su simple capacidad de sensatez para detener a sus amigos, nunca se burló directamente de él, pero no hizo nada para que los otros no lo hicieran. Dio un trago al agua, su garganta recibió un merecido descanso; su mirada se mantenía fija en Remus, como si el agua que bebía poco a poco le aclarara el pensamiento respecto al licántropo, no lo odiaba del todo, o no tan intensamente como creía, y ahora lo veía tan angustiado por su hijo o hija, sin querer y sin desearlo le estrujaba el corazón, aunque sabía muy bien disimular indiferencia, le daba una segunda lectura a Lupin, como Audrey le había dicho, sólo que a la persona equivocada. Lo intentó, volteó a ver a Harry, no podía… era la viva imagen de James, pero había mandado su Patronus, claro, en dirección a Dumbledore, para dar la localización de Audrey y eso le facilitó las cosas, gracias al condenado niño había salvado a la única persona que verdaderamente le importaba en el mundo. Terminó de beber el agua y regresó para despedirse de Audrey, al pasar se detuvo un segundo mirando al grupo charlando, y fijó sus ojos negros en Harry.

"Gracias", pensó, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta; le daba la segunda lectura al muchacho que había hecho algo por lo cual debía agradecerle, se seguía pareciendo a James pero comenzaba a creer que sólo físicamente.


	32. Atlántico

Estramos a la recta final, gracias por leer, gracias por dejar review

todo de JKR, ya saben

---

* * *

---

**32. Atlántico**

Nadie lo creía, pero la relación entre Severus y Audrey parecía ir bien, ya había pasado casi un año desde que se vieron por primera vez en la boda de Tonks, quien estaba a punto de dar a luz a un vástago de Remus, el último merodeador. Verano estaba por llegar y con él muchas cosas, Ginny Weasley dejaría Hogwarts y se interesaba por una carrera de medicina para ser sanadora, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban por terminar el primer año de su formación como Aurores, Dumbledore hablaba por primera vez de retirarse; pero la vida que más había cambiado en ese año era la de Severus Snape quien daba una revisión a su vida descubriendo que su odio por Remus era infundado, eso por supuesto no significaba dejar de detestarlo, o que Harry a veces era más parecido a Lily que a James. Había cosas que aun lo agobiaban, la imagen de Sirius diciendo "no la mereces" y Alec gritándole "mortífago", pero luego miraba a Audrey y todo perdía importancia excepto ella.

La chica, de unos días a la fecha no paraba de hablar respecto a la reunión de ex alumnos de Parsons que se llevaría a cabo ese verano, definitivamente estaba entusiasmada, Severus sonreía al verla así, como una niña pequeña en espera del día de Navidad o en vísperas de Halloween, mucha euforia y mucha azúcar consumida, así lucía… hiperactiva, entusiasmada, un poco ansiosa.

-Tranquila –una tarde él se atrevió a decirle, estaba fuera de control arreglando todo antes de partir a Nueva York en unos días, el futuro de su novio era incierto, aunque ella había mencionado que sería bueno que la acompañara no había insistido, Severus no sabía si porque ella lo conocía suficientemente bien para saber que él no era muy social o porque se encontrarían montones de ex novios, la segunda le preocupaba más y se apenaba consigo mismo al darse cuenta de lo celoso que a veces era, pero Audrey era linda y él… bueno, no tanto.

-Morrissey y Monday… mi ropa… el Ministerio –daba vueltas sin rumbo alrededor de su apartamento con montones de cosas entre las manos, decía sólo fragmentos de ideas que en su cabeza tenían sentido.

Aunque a Severus le parecía divertido, le preocupaba también, más cuando en su ir y venir la chica tropezó con algo y cayó. El mago se puso de pie de inmediato y acudió a socorrerla.

-¿Ves? –Dijo él mientras le daba la mano –relájate.

-Sí, tienes razón –ella contestó agarrando su cabeza donde se había golpeado –mejor usaré magia para tener todo esto listo a tiempo.

Él sonrió, por fin actuaría como una bruja hecha y derecha.

Luego de unos días de haber usado magia, Audrey estaba lista y era momento de hablar respecto a Severus¿iría a Nueva York?, pues esa era una decisión que debía ser tomada conjuntamente.

Una noche bastante fresca en la que ambos estaban sentados frente a la ventana observando la espectacular vista de la que el apartamento gozaba, ella fue quien habló.

-En dos días me voy a Nueva York –dijo, él no supo a que venía aquello.

-Lo sé –susurró sin expresión.

Ella se exasperó un poco, a veces era demasiado ecuánime, no demostraba nada, era demasiado difícil de ser leído. Como Harry se había dado cuenta, eran un balance, pero a veces ese balance se veía un poco roto, para que un balance funcione a veces se trata de un "estira y afloja", este no era el caso, las cosas eran complicadas para ambos porque ninguno estiraba ni aflojaba; el problema se hacía mayor porque ninguno de los dos lo expresaba.

-¿Qué harás? –Audrey controló las palabras.

-No lo sé –él fue sincero y dijo vagamente.

Ella suspiró y se quedó callada, se acercó más a él, lo abrazó, él cerró los ojos y la besó en el cuello, cerca de la oreja.

-Quisiera que vinieras –confesó ella un poco mareada por los besos de su acompañante –pero tal vez nos arrepintamos –eso lo dijo sin pensar.

Él se separó un poco y la miró intrigado, con una ceja arqueada, ella sabía que era muy tarde para echarse para atrás, estuvo a punto de decirle sobre su ex profesora, Fiona Ferris, pero se contuvo, a lo mejor ya ni siquiera daba clases en Parsons.

-¿Eso que significa? –él cuestionó.

-Que vengas, peor que lo de París no puede ser –bromeó, a él le pareció un chiste un poco cruel pero también sonrió.

De nueva cuenta la tuvo que convencer respecto a eso de tomar un avión, por practicidad ella tuvo que aceptar; de todos modos era verano, probablemente ya no habría boletos. Él no sabía que le depararía en ese país tan lejano y ajeno, la chica le había comentado que se quedarían en la casa donde creció, tenía algunos encantamientos para que ningún muggle curioso se acercara y Alec solía pasar algunas temporadas ahí cuando el trabajo lo dejaba.

Iba a cruzar un océano entero por esa mujer, nunca lo había hecho, no era un hombre que se dedicara a viajar, era más del tipo de encerrarse en su casa.

De buenas a primeras Severus se sintió ciego y sordo, esa ciudad era un caos, muchas luces, mucho ruido, muchos olores, muchas sensaciones, era demasiado de todo. Parecía que no había tiempo suficiente en el mundo para apreciarlo todo en esa ciudad, la Gran Manzana, Times Square, Central Park, la Estatua de Libertad, Broadway, la 5ª Avenida, Manhattan, el Barrio Chino, la Pequeña Italia, Madison Square Garden, Queens, el Bronx, todo estaba ahí, al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención, luchando por ser mirados todos a la vez, él nunca había vivido algo así y parecía tener sentido que Audrey, tan escandalosa y extrovertida hubiese crecido ahí, la ciudad le venía perfecto, ella era así, un desorden multicolor y multicultural, llamativo, brillante, pero a la vez con muchas historias y muchos lugares, anécdotas y chistes, paseos interminables… imposible no prestarle atención; a ella o a Nueva York.

Él caminó de la mano de la chica y trataba de controlar la curiosidad que todo le provocaba, era una ciudad tan… muggle, no encontró otra definición. Un par de cuadras adelante y estuvieron en un lugar más tranquilo, frente a Central Park, en una zona residencial. Audrey abrió la puerta de una casa considerablemente grande, Severus miró intrigado unas flores que estaban en el recibidor.

-Mi hermano les puso un hechizo cuando murió mi madre para que nunca se marchitaran –ella platicó al observar al visitante intrigado por las flores, ambos se quitaron sus abrigos de viaje.

Pasaron a la cocina, muy similar a la que Audrey tenía en Londres.

-Mañana… –soltó un bufido -¿por qué Parsons tiene que estar en Montauk?, tenemos que levantarnos temprano.

Él cabeceó -¿usan tren? –preguntó recordando Hogwarts.

-Sí, similar a Hogwarts, un andén oculto y todo eso… -ella sonrió, luego miró a su alrededor nostálgica, él comprendió, estaba en la casa donde vivió su infancia.

Audrey se puso de pie y recorrió la cocina, por un segundo pudo ver a su madre ahí, cocinando como lo hace un muggle, sin magia, preparando spaghetti y galletas. La chica salió de la cocina, con la mirada pidió a Severus que la siguiera, subieron las escaleras donde había 4 recámaras y un estudio, a esta última habitación fue a la que entraron. El lugar era una especie de álbum familiar, había fotos y recuerdos por todos lados, los Svevo eran una familia unida, eso parecía, que eran inseparables hasta que Nicole Gassire-Svevo falleció.

Fotos mágicas y no mágicas inundaban el lugar, una escoba muy vieja, posiblemente la primera escoba de Alec o Audrey estaba en un rincón. Severus pudo ver que Audrey era muy parecida a su madre, pero más allá de lo físico, en el carácter, pues en las fotografías la señora Nicole siempre aparecía riendo, bromeando, incluso haciendo caras chistosas.

Ella se sentó en un sillón de tapiz azul, viejo pero cómodo, él tomó lugar a su lado, se tomaron de la mano y ella comenzó a relatar como junto con su hermano eran un par de demonios, como su madre alentaba sus habilidades mágicas pero también les enseñaba las costumbres muggles, para que no hubiese prejuicios en los chicos, ambos mundos valían la pena, esa era la lección constante de su madre.

-Mi hermano y yo solíamos ocultarnos en esta habitación cuando era hora de dormir y nosotros queríamos seguir jugando –la chica platicaba, se puso de pie y jaló a Severus a otra habitación.

La nueva habitación era azul, con estrellas en el techo y motivos de pegasos, posiblemente la antigua habitación de Alec, pensó Severus.

-Ésta era mi habitación –dijo Audrey y eso desconcertó totalmente al otro.

-¿Ésta?

-Sí, y esa… -señaló otra habitación, rosa, con hadas como decoración –la de mi hermano –él hombre la miró¿era una broma?-. Cuando mi hermano nació esperaban una niña, y cuando yo nací un niño.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no intercambiaron habitaciones?

Ella se encogió de hombros e ingresó a la habitación azul restándole importancia a los colores, él pensó que los Svevo eran muy curiosos. La chica se sentó sobre la cama individual, él la contempló, lucía nuevamente como una niña pequeña que había consumido mucha azúcar y le gustaba verla así.

Después de un rato ella siguió contando anécdotas, él se mantenía atento, era muy divertido observarla mientras platicaba su primer día en Parsons y como se aferró a la falda de su madre, se apenó mucho, pues tenía 11 años y actuó como una chiquilla de pre-escolar; también contó cómo su madre trataba de controlar a dos niños magos muy temperamentales mientras hacían su magia accidental. En un punto de la conversación ella se detuvo, se había aguantado toda la noche pero no podía más, se tapó la boca y frunció el entrecejo, las lágrimas brotaron sin más; hasta entonces Severus no había tenido la delicadeza de sentarse junto a ella, pero al observar aquello fue directo a abrazarla.

-La extraño mucho –sollozó en brazos de Severus.

Él sabía que nada que pudiera decir la consolaría, no en ese lugar, no en ese momento, justo en la casa donde creció, justo donde su madre la había criado, se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza, no era un llanto desesperado, parecía más uno que había esperado muchos años para explotar, posiblemente todos los años que pasó fuera de esa ciudad.

Tras unos minutos se separaron, ella limpió las lágrimas de su rostro, él la ayudó un poco. Después se dispusieron a dormir, justo en esa habitación con Pegaso como guardián, en la cama individual, eso los obligaba a estar muy juntos.

-Tú nunca me cuentas nada –ella dijo en medio de la oscuridad que de vez en cuando era iluminada por faros de los automóviles que pasaban fuera, la última vez que le pidió que le platicara sobre su familia él había huido, esperaba una mejor reacción esta vez.

-No quieres saber –él contestó con voz ronca.

-No te preguntaría si no quisiera saber –ella torció el gesto aunque en la oscuridad no se apreciaba, se giró dándole la espalda al otro.

-No… -él dijo al notar el movimiento –no estoy listo –concluyó con simpleza, abrazó por la espalda a la chica, ambos durmieron de ese modo.

Le costaba mucho trabajo sentirse listo, y si creía estarlo le daba una revisión a su estado y concluía que en realidad no lo estaba. No estaba listo¿pero cuándo lo estaría? Le era difícil repasar su vida, su vida antes de Audrey, al menos. Era doloroso siquiera pensar en ello, se odiaba por no contárselo a la chica, pero si quiera pensar en pronunciar su pasado era como si su saliva fuera amarga, quería y no podía, o en realidad no quería, aun era inmaduro al respecto y no derribaba sus barreras finalmente.

Quería estar listo y le aterraba pensar que cuando lo estuviera fuese demasiado tarde.


	33. Parsons, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería

por fin el cap. de la reunión, gracias a todos por leer

aquí más o menos se desvela la razón del título de este fic

Svevo es el apellido de un escritor, por tanto me pareció divertido apellidar a todos los ex-alumnos que acuden a la reunión como escritores de mi predilección, jeje

disfruten, todo de JKR, nada mío

ya mero se acaba!

---

* * *

**33. Parsons, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería**

Temprano al día siguiente, ambos se prepararon para el viaje hasta Montauk, cerca de Boston. Según Audrey se tomaba un tren hasta la punta de Montauk, una bahía entre Nueva York y Boston.

Era un viaje largo, tomaron un tren plagado de otros compañeros de generación de Audrey, pero la chica se limitaba a saludar cortésmente, no parecía emocionada al ver a ninguno, sonreía y era todo; Audrey era una chica muy hablantina y sociable, pero inteligente y no llamaba "amigo" a cualquiera, Severus, ahora que caía en cuenta de ello, se percataba que no le conocía otra amiga o amigo más que Nymphadora Tonks.

-Camille –por fin Audrey perdía la compostura y salía de su lugar en tren interceptando a otra joven que buscaba donde sentarse, iba sola y parecía despistada.

-Audrey –contestó la otra, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

-Ven, siéntate con nosotros.

Camille Poe era una jovencita un poco más baja que Audrey, trigueña y un poco gordita, sonriente y gran conversadora. Severus, aunque incómodo por la compañía no dijo nada y fue cortés.

-Mira –Audrey señaló nuevamente fuera de su cabina, pasaba un chico delgado y con pequeña piocha –es Icarus.

Y el nuevo chico se integró al grupo. Icarus Bradbury era el menor de tres hermanos pertenecientes a una antigua familia de magos de aquel lado del océano, su hermano mayor era Prometheus Bradbury, jugador de quidditch profesional en Europa, y el mediano era Theseus Bradbury, importante investigador y creador de Pociones, ese nombre Severus ya lo había escuchado antes.

Aunque ajeno a la conversación Severus escuchaba fragmentos de la plática de esos tres, al parecer eran los mejores amigos en su época de estudiantes, platicaban a cerca de sus vidas, cómo les había ido en todo esos años, Camille e Icarus seguían en contacto, pero a Audrey, desde Londres se le complicaba más. El chico había dicho en medio de bromas que su hermano Prometheus se había ido a Europa con el pretexto del quidditch para ir tras Audrey, ella se limitó a reír y se sonrojó notablemente, miró a Severus quien, a pesar de haber escuchado esa insolencia, no apartó su mirada de la ventana.

Finalmente el tren paró a orillas del mar, era una playa desierta, pero no había rastro de escuela alguna.

Parsons estaba ubicado en una isla a pocos minutos de la costa, era invisible para los muggles y un lugar inmarcable, lo chicos no gozaban de grandes extensiones de montañas y lagos, la isla sólo contaba con el colegio, que Audrey aseguraba no era tan grande como Hogwarts y el estadio de quidditch, los estudiantes disfrutaban, sin embargo, de una bella vista del mar que se perdía hasta la nada y un olor salino confortable.

A diferencia de Europa, Estados Unidos y Canadá no habían sufrido de tantos Magos Tenebrosos, sin embargo, tenían sus propios problemas, crisis mágicas, como cuando los magos procreaban sólo squibs y los muggles no daban a un mago durante los años 20 del siglo XX, claro que también tenían sus problemas, y seguramente como en Hogwarts, los profesores de Parsons había ayudado a resolver esas situaciones.

Fue una pena que hiciera tanto calor, porque Audrey no pudo vestir la bufanda que Severus le había regalado. Se preparó con su túnica verde esmeralda antes de subir a unos botes que los llevarían hasta el colegio.

No fue hasta que estuvieron casi en el lugar que Severus pudo ver el castillo de estilo victoriano sobre la isla de arena extremadamente blanca. Era una imponente construcción de piedra gris y techos verdes, era grande, se lo esperaba más pequeño por todo lo que había dicho Audrey, sólo contaba con 5 pisos, de todos modos era más pequeño que Hogwarts. Se sintió como estudiante en su primer día en una escuela nueva.

Descendieron y él cruzó rápido la playa, no quería llenar de arena sus zapatos. La puerta frente a él era de madera clara, brillaba con el sol, tenía un trébol tallado cuidadosamente, posiblemente trabajo de duendes, pues era impecable. Sintió la mano de Audrey tomarlo por sorpresa y finalmente entraron.

Ya estaba todo listo, aquello de las reuniones de generación era para Severus algo nuevo, pero sabía que era una costumbre muy vieja de las escuelas de ese lado del Atlántico. Los estandartes verde y dorado decoraban el lugar, Audrey apretaba con fuerza la mano del mago pero iba distraída con Camille e Icarus, señalando todos los lugares que significaron algo en su juventud temprana. Severus había estado callado pero atento, era extrañamente cálido ver a la Auror de ese modo, sonreía con timidez al verla tan eufórica, seguía pensando que no la merecía.

Al entrar al salón principal, Audrey pareció toser de repente.

-Dimitri Orwell –dijo Icarus divertido al ver a su amiga ponerse así, entonces Severus volteó intrigado.

Un chico alto y de espalda ancha cruzaba el salón, del rostro no era nada espectacular, pero su sonrisa parecía desmayar mujeres a su paso.

-¿Orwell? –susurró Severus.

Audrey rió al ver la reacción de su acompañante¿celoso?

-Fue… -Audrey eligió cuidadosamente las palabras –mi novio, con quien tuve una relación… -pausó –rara.

-¿Rara?

-Sí, rara, íbamos y veníamos, durante 5 de nuestros 7 años aquí –la chica encogió los hombros.

Severus a penas iba a abrir la boca nuevamente cuando el sujeto en cuestión se acercó a ellos, mejor dicho, a Audrey; lo vio detenidamente, no era espectacularmente guapo, su piel era muy pálida, sus ojos muy negros, pero sonreía como idiota.

-Audrey –dijo el joven acentuado su sonrisa –creí que no vendrías, con eso de que eres una importante Auror del Ministerio Inglés –bromeó.

-Pero aquí estoy –ella respondió con simpleza y sonriendo sin soltar a Severus.

El chico pareció entonces notar a Severus, que era más o menos de su estatura y miró, sin querer, las manos entrelazadas de ambos, pareció no molestarse, más bien, como si un destello de alegría lo invadiese.

-Me alegro mucho –finalmente dijo señalando con la mirada las manos de Severus y Audrey.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, se sonrojó por enésima vez aquel día: -gracias, te presento a Severus.

Ambos hombres se dieron la mano, Severus arqueó una ceja analizando al muchacho, no le desagradaba del todo, a pesar de su sonrisa idiota no le parecía un tarado como Daniel, así que fue cordial.

Estaban en eso cuando Audrey se enfocó a otra persona, de no haber estado en Parsons hubiese 'tacleado' a esa pobre mujer, pero se contuvo, sólo dejó a Severus con Dimitri sin dar mayores explicaciones y se dirigió hacía una mujer mayor.

-Y dime –qué atrevimiento por parte de Dimitri Orwell hablarle con tanta familiaridad a Severus -¿hace cuanto que sales con Audrey?

Severus de inmediato notó que le hablaba a él, pensaba que ya se había ido: -no hace mucho… -se quedó haciendo cuentas –unos 6 meses.

El chico asintió, no tenía intenciones de irse, Severus no sabía si quería que se fuera, pues no tenía nadie más con quien platicar ya que Audrey había desaparecido.

-Es una gran chica –el joven Orwell puntualizó con aire soñador –siempre me pidió que fuera más maduro, por eso lo nuestro nunca funcionó, supongo que en ti encontró eso –sonrió, lo que decía estaba lejos de ser un insulto, era más como un extraño halago.

Severus quiso contestar algo pero no sabía que, nunca le habían dicho algo así, miró detenidamente de nuevo a Dimitri, no se parecían demasiado físicamente, pero su tono de piel y su estatura era similares, quiso creer que ese era el gusto de Audrey, sólo que en Severus encontraba esa supuesta madurez; eso le trajo como consecuencia un trastorno momentáneo, culpa o algo muy parecido, pues no estaba demostrando demasiado de aquella cualidad al no contarle ciertas cosas a la chica.

-Fue un placer –Dimitri lo regresó a la realidad, se marchó sonriendo y se unió a Icarus y Camille que charlaban.

Se quedó observando la concurrencia que ya comía canapés y bebía lo que parecía un licor suave color oro transparente. A la distancia estaba Audrey charlando con una mujer mayor, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlas solas un momento.

Más tarde Audrey regresó con Severus y se unieron a los viejos amigos de la Auror, aunque el profesor de Pociones se quedó más atento a la vista que brindaba una ventana; el mar estaba tranquilo, misterioso, era inmenso, un lugar perfecto para poner una escuela de magia, donde ningún muggle curioso podía acercarse. Después, como instinto, miró hacía otro lado, hacía el salón.

Sus ojos parecían haber olvidado esa imagen y ahora el recuerdo lo golpeaba hasta dejarlo sangrando. Ella lo miraba con melancolía y una sonrisa tímida, como alguien que ha esperado demasiado por un reencuentro. A Severus la imagen de un Sirius burlón lo atacó por sorpresa, así como las sensaciones de besos dados entre estantes de libros. Fiona Ferris no lucía menos bella que la última vez, él, sin embargo, estaba demacrado por un guerra ahora finalizada, notó que los más jóvenes seguían distraídos, así que con un paso se acercó a ella, quien comprendió; ambos caminaron hacía un balcón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue la primera pregunta, brusca y seca.

-¿Me recuerdas después de todos estos años? –ella prefirió preguntar con voz suave.

-¿Y cómo no hacerlo después de lo que me hiciste? –el tono no cambiaba.

-No has aprendido a perdonar –ella respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y negando levemente.

-Supongo –Severus arqueó una ceja –que tu relación con Black fue infructuosa –sonrió burlonamente.

-Sí –ella contestó –considerando que está muerto… -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, tan lejos?

Él no estuvo seguro si contestar, o qué responder: -Audrey… -comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Vaya!, la señorita Svevo, brillante alumna, algo torpe en Pociones –Fiona respondió divertida.

Ahora Severus alzaba ambas cejar sorprendido¿así que ella era su profesora en Pociones¿y no se lo había dicho?, entonces la falta de sinceridad no venía sólo de su parte.

-¿Y cómo va todo en Inglaterra?, sé que eres un héroe –ella siguió con vaguedad.

-No… yo… -tartamudeó pero pronto se recuperó –yo hice cosas malas antes.

-Lo sé –lo tomó del brazo –pero prefiero la otra parte de la historia, en la cual eres un héroe.

La plática no se prolongó demasiado, por alguna extraña razón encontrársela había enfadado a Severus y no quería desquitarse con Audrey, tomó una de esas copas con el licor dorado y se alejó un poco de la reunión. Por encima del hombro de Icarus, Audrey vio como su ex profesora y Severus salían del mismo lugar y se separaban, temió lo peor, ya no había nada que hacer. Conocía al viejo mago, así que lo dejó solo y se dirigió con su maestra, con quien ya había charlado antes, para tratar de alejarla del lugar donde Severus y ella platicaban con Dimitri.

-Profesora –la alcanzó entre la gente.

-¿Otra vez Audrey? –Fiona dijo amablemente.

-Quiero hablar con usted.

La profesora asintió y comprendió. Ambas se dirigieron al mismo balcón donde antes Fiona había platicado con Severus.

-Dime –la bruja más vieja fue amable.

-No sé de qué platicaron, pero… Severus aun tiene muy fresco ese recuerdo –un poco preocupada Audrey fue sincera.

Fiona volvió a asentir con comprensión: -comprendo… - se quedó meditabunda –yo era muy joven, y torpe, cuando uno es joven y torpe hace cosas que lastiman a otros.

-¿Ni una palabra se merecía él?

-Todas –con tono sabio la profesora respondió –el problema es que no las tenía en ese instante.

-¿Por qué¿Sólo por qué no era popular… -pausó la Auror y recordó que después de todo esa mujer fue su profesora y le debía respeto –como usted?

-¡Nada de eso! –Fiona fue contundente y se escuchó ofendida –fue porque era muy difícil lidiar con alguien tan hermético –miró fijamente a Audrey –nunca menciona nada sobre él, no lo conocía, me aterraba… más con lo que decían.

Audrey se hizo para atrás, eso tenía mucho sentido, ella misma lo sentía ahora; Severus nunca dice nada, no se deja conocer, pone barreras, no sabes qué está pensando.

-Les deseo lo mejor –Fiona continuó y tomó con fuerza el antebrazo de su ex alumna –pero dime ¿conoces a Severus Snape?

Aquella pregunta fue como fuego que consume el alma. Audrey tuvo que caer en cuenta que no, que no lo conocía como él la conocía a ella, le desesperaba no saber por qué de sus modos y de sus actitudes, que seguramente, como en todo ser humano, eran producto de su infancia.

Durante el regreso ambos estuvieron callados, él estaba aun molesto porque ella no le había dicho sobre Fiona Ferris, y ella seguía pensando en aquella pregunta dura como piedra y amarga como veneno.


	34. El Expediente

muchas gracias a todos, a los que leen, a los que dejan review, a los que les gusta y a los que no también

todo de JRK, nada mío...

* * *

**34. El Expediente **

El verano estaba por concluir, Severus regresaría a trabajar el primero de Septiembre, mientras Audrey ya lo había hecho, el Ministerio otorga muy pocas vacaciones pero es comprensible considerando su importancia.

La relación… iba bien a pesar de los errores ya cometidos. Pasaban buenos momentos juntos, Tonks no se lo creía cuando Audrey le contaba, tardes enteras debajo de las sábanas platicando y haciendo algo más que platicar, paseos por Hogsmeade con un Severus muy incómodo por las miradas sorprendidas o regalos pequeños pero significativos. Ese no era Severus, y no lo era definitivamente, no para el resto del mundo, sólo para Audrey.

Nada podía salir mal, excepto el efecto olla exprés que ambos habían estado fabricando al no decirse las cosas como debían ser. Él no decía nada respecto a su vida pasada, ella había ocultado algo muy importante, podía decirse que estaban a mano, aunque Audrey consideraba que la cerrazón de él era más grave que lo que ella había hecho.

Una tarde en la que él había pasado por ella para salir a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, ella se alistaba mientras él esperaba paciente en un sofá, aunque no entendía por qué tardaba tanto, simplemente pensaba "mujeres".

-Listo –salió ella finalmente para que ambos partiera.

Él se puso de pie en un instante y le sonrió –bien… -y ofreció su brazo.

-Antes –ella alzó el índice –dime… -no sabía por qué iba a hacer aquello en ese momento tan inoportuno, pero era ahora o nunca -¿cómo se llamaba tu madre?

Qué preguntan absurda, inoportuna e incómoda, al menos para Severus lo era, ella quería desenterrar historia pasada y olvidada, olvidada, eso era para él, nada, ya lo había borrado.

-Eileen –dijo por instinto como un sonido gutural y no una palabra -¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió y ambos se fueron, la velada resultó extraña causa de una simple pregunta y un nombre como respuesta. A ella le quedó claro que indagar iba a ser imposible y una aprehensión inaudita la invadió mientras observaba como él se inclinaba levemente frente a un local de libros usados.

---

Ya no pudo más, sacrificó sus horas de comida para hacer algo que no debía. Audrey había abdicado la invitación de Tonks de ir a comer a su casa, debido a su estado y con Remus que seguía ocioso por las vacaciones.

-Debes estar por aquí –revolvía montones de archivos muertos sin importar el desorden, después lo arreglaría con un toque de su varita.

Su varita… ¡Bingo!

-Accio Expediente "Severus Snape"

De una pila de fólderes color paja salió uno especialmente grueso directo a las manos de la Auror; no lo abrió de inmediato, lo colocó sobre el escritorio y se dedicó a mirarlo un rato, se mordía el labio, lo tocaba y al instante apartaba la mano como si fuese una llama ardiendo, luego se ponía de pie y caminaba en círculos sin apartar su mirada del documento, miraba el reloj con insistencia, se sentaba nuevamente y se recargaba sobre sus brazos jalando su castaña cabellera con desesperación.

Suspiró. Tomó con ambas manos el fólder y se maldijo.

-Te vas a arrepentir de hacer esto, Audrey Svevo.

Abrió finalmente aquel pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a leer. De la sorpresa pasaba a la tristeza, ambos estados de ánimo se alternaban confundiéndose a menudo. Ahí estaba todo, desde ese nombre que él ya había mencionado casi obligado: Eileen, hasta su paso por los mortífagos, su vida, su desgracia.

Como si de un esfuerzo físico muy grande se hubiese tratado, Audrey cerró el fólder cuando terminó de leer todo y se echó para atrás en su silla exhausta.

---

En su casa en Londres, Severus leía el viejo libro de Pociones que Audrey le había regalado buscando solucionar el problema de los Lupin, cuyo descendiente llegaría al mundo en cualquier momento. Pero en realidad las palabras eran meros garabatos, estaba desconcentrado y eso lo enojaba.

Se puso de pie bruscamente y caminó a la ventana cerrada, abrió las cortinas de tela verde seco y miró el sol naranja que se ocultaba.

-Muy tarde, será muy tarde –comenzó a susurrar.

Deseaba con fervor poder contarle todo a Audrey, pero no podía, no estaba listo y sabía que cuando se atreviera sería muy tarde¿y si eso la hacía perderla?, tenía que tomar una decisión, callar como hasta entonces o finalmente soltar todo. Sintió miedo por vez primera, de perderla, perderla por su propia obstinación.

Después de aquel breve receso, regresó a lo que estaba, buscando una cura para el hijo de su enemigo del pasado. Qué absurdez.

Los días pasaron, ella ahora lo sabía todo y no podía abrazarlo y decirle que sentía mucho esa vida que había tenido, no podía porque él se enojaría e imaginárselo enojado, verdaderamente enojado, era una pesadilla que nadie se merecía pasar.

Sobre la mesa había una caja abierta de chocolates con zarzamora, en el sofá Severus estaba sentado con Audrey recostada, colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-¿No quieres chocolates?

-No, te los traje a ti.

-Lo sé –ella sonrió –además, cuando eras pequeño tu madre te regalaba una barra de chocolate cuando hacías algo bien –dijo y al instante se arrepintió, incluso esa tontería venía en el expediente, el Ministerio sabía hacer su trabajo.

Él la miró sorprendido, atónico, por un segundo sin palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo supongo –la chica trató de arreglar las cosas.

Él la miró con ambas cejas levantadas, no creyó la explicación, era un dato demasiado específico para ser sólo una suposición.

-¿Dónde lo escuchaste? –Trataba de controlar su molestia, pero la siguiente pregunta fue más artera para la chica -¿o dónde lo leíste?

Ella se incorporó sentándose, estaba perdida, lo sabía, pero de unos chocolates no podía desencadenarse aquel Ragnarok tan anunciado. Él la miraba esperando una respuesta, y por su intensidad, quería la respuesta ya, pero qué le iba a decir¿Qué lo había investigado?, aunque pensándolo más a fondo, eso era culpa de él, por no decirle nunca nada.

-¿Realmente importa? –la chica se puso a la defensiva, él titubeó y después pareció dar por terminada la discusión.

De la que se había salvado Audrey, y se arrepintió, como había asegurado, de haber leído el maldito expediente.

Luego de un rato de plática Severus se fue a su casa sin mostrar ninguna intención de quedarse esa noche, obvio resultado de pequeño encontronazo que había tenido con Audrey. ¿Por qué sabía esa tontería de su pasado?

Mientras caminaba la brisa veraniega de la noche le refrescaba el rostro y el alma, ardía, cada noche era de pasión pero esta vez no, no hasta saber de dónde había obtenido ese dato la Auror. Ahora lo obsesionaba momentáneamente saber eso, caminaba con la mirada gacha y pensando. Pensando.

Las ideas iban y venían, las respuestas, la traición a la confianza, o en este caso, a la falta de confianza. Luego se repetía que Audrey era una Auror, una Auror del Ministerio… ¡el Ministerio!, ese expediente en la oficina de la chica. Ahí estaba su respuesta.

Pero sacudió la cabeza con una media sonrisa. Lo mejor era olvidarlo, cualquiera que haya sido el método de ella, mientras no se repitiera nuevamente, en un futuro sería él mismo quien le platicara todo aquello.

Luego, los días se fueron acabando hasta llegar el primero de Septiembre, Hogwarts lo esperaba para un nuevo año lidiando con pequeñas pesadillas divididas en cuatro casas, al menos, la dicha de atemorizarlos y quitar puntos a Gryffindor le brindaba cierto entusiasmo por regresar.


	35. Dos Viñetas

no pude resistirme a escribir estas dos viñetas justo antes de colocar los últimos 3 capítulos... porque sí, esto se acaba!

pueden colocar estos pequeños cuadros en el momento que uds. quieran dentro de la temporalidad de la trama, siempre y cuando tenga lógica XD

gracias a todos!

---

* * *

**35. Dos Viñetas**

**I. El beso**

Tanto Nymphadora Tonks como Audrey Svevo eran grandes duelistas, habían sido enviadas a una misión que resultó muy sucia. Ambas terminaron con las túnicas llenas de lodo, los zapatos ni se diga. No podían pasar el resto de la tarde con el cabello lleno de ramitas y barro en la cara.

Por fortuna el departamento de Aurores contaba con regaderas para casos como ese. Tenían que bañarse o tener que lidiar con las aves que al ver su aspecto las buscaban para anidar en sus cabelleras.

Rápidamente tomaron una ducha separadamente para estar frescas como lechugas. Se tenían mucha confianza, así que andaban impúdicamente en ropa interior una frente a la otra.

Una pequeña mancha morada destacaba en la cadera de Audrey, Tonks conocía ese tipo de marcas, Remus era poco discreto al dejárselas en el cuello y la espalda, pero la cadera era un lugar… nuevo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Tonks preguntó maliciosa.

-Oh –Audrey se llevó una mano a la cadera tratando de ocultar la marca –nada.

-¿Nada?, no luce como nada.

Ambas rieron, se sonrojaron.

-Extrañas costumbres de alcoba de Severus –confesó Audrey.

A Tonks la recorrió un escalofrío repentino, nunca se lo había imaginado haciendo… eso y menos con su amiga, hasta ese momento tuvo que comprender que, pues sí, lo hacían y probablemente como conejos.

**II. Nada combina con Snape**

-¿Y si tuviéramos un hijo? –Audrey era tan inoportuna a veces, preguntaba eso después de haber pasado una noche de locos con Severus.

-¿No estás… o si? –él respondió asustado.

-No, no seas tonto, sólo me preguntaba que nombre te gustaría.

-Difícil… -él pausó –nada combina con Snape.


	36. Un Llamado

se acaba, se acaba! todo va de mal en peor entre esto dos, así que disfruten con el dolor ajeno

gracias a mis lectores, pero ya saben que soy una mujer muy agradecida

todo de JKR, nada mío, sólo Audrey, blah blah blah

---

* * *

**36. Un Llamado**

Una lechuza había llegado a su habitación esa tarde, al leer el mensaje de Audrey, Severus comprendió la ausencia de Remus Lupin ese día en el Gran Comedor. Nymphadora Tonks acababa de dar a luz a un pequeño varón, sano y por lo que Audrey mencionaba, con habilidades de metamorfomago; aunque la licantropía era otro asunto.

Por supuesto que Severus no iba acudir corriendo a dicho nacimiento, sólo trataba de tener una solución para el asunto del chiquillo con la luna llena.

Había estado trabajando en eso últimamente, y tenía 2 o 3 soluciones, pero necesitaba comprobarlas y no estaba seguro que los Lupin prestaran a su hijo como conejillo de indias. Tenía los frasquitos de poción ordenados y etiquetado, después hablaría con Lupin al respecto, ahora era tiempo de que disfrutara a la criatura sin más preocupaciones.

Regresó el mensaje con un simple saludo bastante seco y formal y se fue a dormir temprano.

Ahora entre Hogwarts, Audrey y el asunto del nuevo Lupin, Severus no tenía mucho tiempo para otra cosa, mantenía su mente ocupada y eso era bueno, le alegraba.

Los días pasaron, Severus vería a Audrey ese fin de semana, ambos esperaban los viernes con anticipación, ya no se veían tan seguido, no estar siempre juntos ayudaba a no hartarse mutuamente.

---

Tonks aun no regresaba al Ministerio, estaba convaleciente, Audrey a veces se sentía sola sin su amiga con quien conversaba a menudo y que hacía caras graciosas de disgusto cuando Severus brotaba en la conversación.

Estaba aburrida recargada en su escritorio cuando pasó Kingsley Shacklebolt a anunciarle algo.

-Hey, Svevo –dijo el hombre de profunda voz –ven, tal vez esto te interese.

La chica se puso de pie y siguió a su colega, en un tablón de anuncios había varios Aurores rodeando un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

Aurores Graduados:

_El Ministerio Inglés se complace en anunciar el convenio realizado con el Ministerio Francés de intercambio, capacitación y convivencia de Aurores de ambos países. Interesados registrarse en la oficina de asuntos internacionales. Fecha límite: primero de Diciembre. _

_El Ministerio_

_Departamento de Aurores_

La chica sonrió: Francia, donde el corazón y el hogar se encuentran. Francia, tan terrible recuerdo para Severus, pero que para ella seguía significando tanto. Tenía ventajas para ese intercambio, un francés fluido y un origen cercano a ese país, además de ser considerada una Auror muy capaz, eso la ponía por encima de otros aspirantes. 

No. No podía, no iba a anotar su nombre, no iba a alejarse de él. Porque a pesar de todo, se necesitaban mutuamente.

Dio media vuelta, deseaba ir a aquel país sin perder su empleo y esa era una oportunidad de oro, pero el sacrificio que representaba era muy grande.

Dejó pasar de largo aquel anuncio bajado del cielo, o en esta circunstancia salido del infierno.

---

-Severus, que bueno que estás aquí –Lupin irrumpió en el despacho del profesor de Pociones en las mazmorras.

-Sí Remus –se puso de pie sin hacer más preguntas, se dirigió a un estante cercano donde muchas botellas de cristal esmerilado a penas sin brillaban con la escasa luz. Tomó 3 de esas botellas, numeradas a mano, lucían un líquido de diferente color y consistencia cada una.

-¿Tres? –Remus preguntó al observar que Severus ponía las pociones sobre el escritorio.

-Las que según mis conclusiones aseguran mejores resultados –dijo conservando neutralidad en su voz –por supuesto no debes darle las tres al mismo tiempo.

El profesor de cabello color paja y cano lo miró un segundo intrigado-. ¿Entonces?

-Prueba una cada luna llena –el otro pareció exasperado, como alguien que da clases de Filosofía a un niño de 5 años –ninguna es dañina, no te preocupes.

-Ya veo –Remus relajó su posición y tomó los tres pequeños recipientes-. Gracias.

El experto en Pociones cabeceó levemente aceptando el agradecimiento mientras el hombre lobo dejaba la habitación.

Un poco satisfecho por su trabajo, Severus miró por la única ventana del lugar, no era alegría por haber ayudado a su enemigo, sino por haber conseguido crear una poción mata lobos más potente, le debía mucho a ese libro que Audrey le había regalado, y para su enojo, un poco también a Alec y esa conversación que tuvieron el día de Navidad; el muchacho era hábil en el ramo, tenía que aceptarlo.

Los días seguían uno tras otro, tachándose en el calendario.

-Me tengo que ir –Severus se incorporaba sentándose en el filo de la cama una noche de otoño.

-Y si… -Audrey seguía recostada y sólo le veía la espalda –no te vas.

-Me tengo que ir, mañana es lunes, tengo clases… -él decía mientras buscaba sus zapatos.

-No –ella puso los ojos en blanco –me refiero, y si no te vas nunca.

Él se giró para verla -¿cómo?

-A ver, supongamos que entiendes que te estoy diciendo que vivamos juntos –ella se recargó sobre sus brazos en la cama.

Él se hizo para atrás ligeramente, sorprendido-. No creo… estar listo, es un gran paso.

Ella sabía que una respuesta así iba a recibir ante la propuesta.

-¿Y cuándo estarás listo?

-Creo… -sólo ella lograba ponerlo en jaque –que la pasamos bien juntos¿no?

-Sí –ella dijo con tono exasperado –pero creo que ya no estamos en edad –pausó –menos tú –eso dolió –de sólo pasarla bien.

Él la miró, luego le sonrió –no es momento de discutir eso –pero nunca lo era.

Luego ese tipo de conversaciones se presentaron con mayor regularidad, esas o en las cuales ella insistía en saber su pasado. En ambos casos siempre él salía huyendo y ella comenzaba a cansarse.

---

Ahora sí Audrey no tenía escapatoria, se le había salido frente a Severus otro dato sobre su vida, pero esta vez uno muchísimo más relevante. "Sí, lo siento, como tu padre que maltrataba a tu madre".

-¿Me podrías explicar cómo sabes eso? –él cuestionaba ofendido.

-Está bien –ella se cansó –no me dices nada, tuve que usar mis recursos –no se dejaba intimidar por ese hombre que intimidaba a mucha gente-. ¿Contento?

-Leíste ese expediente –estaba furioso, el cabello se le iba a la cara en su reclamo.

-¿Y qué querías?, eras un desconocido.

-Traicionaste nuestra confianza.

-¿Pero cuál confianza? –ella sonó burlona, tan burlona como él.

-Pues… -él pausó, ese silencio se hizo eterno para ambos –la que trataba de construir poco a poco –él dijo cambiando el tono, ahora no gritaba, susurraba con dolor.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Culpable por no entender el ritmo que el seguía en esa relación, por exigirle demasiado, por ser una necia y traicionar esa confianza que él poco a poco estaba fabricando, con tanta calma como un artesano hace una vasija o un herrero una espada, y ella no comprendió, no tuvo la capacidad de hacerlo.

Pero ese breve lapso de culpa y compasión se desvaneció cuando él regresó a esa mirada furiosa y ese tono de voz tan alto.

-Me traicionaste –reclamó.

Ella estaba ofendida –no tienes derecho a reclamar, en un principio fue culpa tuya, nunca fuiste claro.

Él prefirió no responder, tomó su abrigo y azotando la puerta salió de aquel lugar.

Al día siguiente, Audrey estaba furiosa y en su arranque de enojo fue directo a la oficina de asuntos internacionales a registrase, quería irse ese mismo día de Inglaterra y lejos de él. Tan necio y obcecado, tan ofendido esa noche por su propia ceguera. Quería ahorcarlo, y porque a pesar de esa discusión lo seguía queriendo con la misma intensidad.

Pero la verdad es que de los dos no se hacía uno, igualmente tercos. Ninguno entabló contacto con el otro durante varias semanas. Tonks, que había regresado ya a trabajar, veía a su amiga tan alterada últimamente que no se atrevía a preguntar.

El dos de diciembre llegó y con él los resultados de los Aurores que se irían a Francia. Tonks no podía creer que el nombre de Audrey Svevo era el primero en aparecer en la lista; si se iba a Francia tan definitivamente algo realmente malo estaba pasando.

-¿En serio te irás? –sin mayor preludio, Tonks arremetió en la oficina de su amiga que parecía concentrada en unos pergaminos.

-Sí –levantó la mirada –en dos días parto –sin expresión alguna respondió.

-Pero… -Tonks dio un par de pasos -¿Snape?

-¿Él? –Audrey dijo con sarcasmo, pero luego, en un segundo cambió su expresión –las cosas con él no van bien, y a decir verdad, no van a ningún lado.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto para decidir eso?

-Es casi un año –Audrey dijo –no me parece tan pronto.

Su amiga se sorprendió, era verdad, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, Audrey y Severus estaban por cumplir un año como pareja supuestamente formal.

-¿Y te irás así como así?

-¿Y cómo más?

-¿Sin decirle nada¿no crees que merece unas palabras, al menos que le digas que te vas? –Tonks le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que la iba a apoyar en esa relación tan extraña y eso implicaba de vez en cuando reprenderla y hacerle ver sus errores.

La otra Auror recordó el asunto de Fiona Ferris que abandonó a Severus sin siquiera un adiós, no podía hacer eso, no le podía hacer eso.

Sábado por la tarde, Severus estaba en su casa indeciso, daba vueltas como león enjaulado. ¿Irla a buscar o no¿ceder o no?. Pero no pudo seguirse cuestionando, tocaban a su puerta y no pudo ocultar sus ansias por abrir. Era ella.

En silencio él la invitó a pasar y ella decidió no darle vueltas al asunto.

-El Lunes me voy a Francia –tan tajante, tan atroz.

-¿A Francia? –la simple necesidad de hacer una pregunta le hizo hacer aquella tan estúpida.

-Sí, no sé por cuanto tiempo –ella se mostraba reacia, por dentro estaba muriendo y quería abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que prefería quedarse a su lado en Inglaterra.

Él perdió el aliento, se sentía muy similar a morir, pero era Severus Snape, él es fuerte, tenía que serlo.

-Está bien –cabeceó.

-¡Por Merlín! –Ella se puso de pie -¿eso es lo único que me dirás?

-¿Y qué más puedo decir? –él rogaba que todo acabara ponto, para no sentir esa lenta agonía.

-¡Que me quede¡que me amas!

-Sólo te lo hago más fácil –que arteras y devastadoras sonaron aquellas palabras.

No lo creía, Audrey se desesperó tanto, incluso en ese momento él era tan impasible y ecuánime, tan seco y distante. Sin decir más se fue de inmediato del lugar y él se quedó sentado en un sillón, su rostro no se movía ni un centímetro, ni un músculo. Por dentro ya estaba muerto.


	37. 10 Cosas

penúltimo capítulo... tssss

disfruten :)

---

* * *

**37. 10 Cosas**

Ese lunes era el primer día de vacaciones, Severus Snape estaba en su casa. Solo porque así había decidido que fuera. Había dejado ir al amor, probablemente de su vida, el sábado anterior.

Abrió los ojos temprano, por instinto se levantó a aquella hora, tan acostumbrado, aunque un deseo poco usual de dormir para siempre lo invadía inevitablemente. Se puso de pie y miró el amanecer. Ese día era el día marcado por la partida de ella.

Audrey Svevo.

Tan altanera e impertinente, tan dulce e ingenua, y la había dejado ir. Se sentía parecido a un niño al que se le había escapado una cometa, sólo que más terrible. Mientras veía a Londres despertar, recordó sus ojos azules molestos el primer día que se vieron, sin sus gafas, él mirándola hacía abajo con arrogancia, ella reclamándole sin saber en lo que se metía, luego tuvo que aceptar que desde ese momento se enamoró de ella, porque tenía agallas y porque se le enfrentaba, el destino se empeñaba en ponerla en su camino, y ahora sólo él era culpable de que se fuera, para siempre, con esa familia loca que lo desaprobaba tanto. Los Svevo, tan peculiares y unidos, que amaban todavía con locura a la matriarca de esa familia, que no superaban la pérdida y los comprendía.

Por ella había cometido tantas locuras. Ir a Francia y a Estados Unidos, ayudar a los Lupin, tener que aceptar que Harry Potter no era tan malo como creía; todo eso a su estilo, claro está, pero movido por un fuego castaño y de ojos azules, un fuego belga y neoyorquino, un fuego intempestivo, risueño y astuto, que lograba, como nadie antes, sonrojarlo y hacerlo reír, porque tenía esa extraña capacidad de hacer chistes tontos en momentos tensos y aligerar el ambiente.

Era su culpa y de nadie más. ¿Tan terrible era desenterrar su pasado?, ahora no lo creía así, pero obviamente sentía que hablar de eso era como abrir una caja de Pandora, y no lo era, no era tan importante. Era una tontería.

Y por una tontería se estaba muriendo.

Con lentitud y pesadez fue a la cocina y preparó un poco de café, lo sirvió y se dedicó a moverlo con una cucharita durante varios minutos, pronto la bebida estaba tibia y poco apetecible al tiempo que el sol ya era un hecho sobre Londres.

Miró una vez más por la ventana, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

En un segundo tomó su abrigo y salió de su apartamento.

Ya no estaba en edad de esfuerzos físicos, pero corrió, corrió por las calles de Londres hasta llegar al Ministerio, entró por la entrada de visitas y fue directo al departamento de Aurores.

Rogaba que no fuera tarde.

Un poco agotado y con gotas de sudor en su frente por fin estuvo en aquel ajetreado pasillo. A la distancia logró ver la inconfundible cabellera rosa chicle de Tonks, obvia muestra de su radiante humor después de ser madre. Antes de que él la llamara ella lo vio a él y se encaminó hacía él.

-No creímos que vendrías –Tonks le dijo con ligereza¿no creímos¿Quiénes?, a Severus la esperanza lo llenó, probablemente se refería a ella y Audrey-. Ven.

Caminó detrás de la Auror en incómodo silencio, entraron a una oficina conocida para él, la de Audrey, donde lo entrevistaba y ambos se fulminaban con la mirada.

-Pasa –suspiró Tonks.

Abrió la puerta y la oficina estaba vacía, sólo tenía un notable desorden; la Auror se sentó en el lugar de su amiga, Severus tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Primero –dijo Tonks agachada buscando algo en los cajones –gracias por las pociones –finalizó.

Se volvió hacer un silencio, él no hablaba y se mantenía inescrutable, como era su costumbre. Finalmente de un cajón Tonks sacó un sobre sellado y un poco sucio.

-Lágrimas… -la chica se encogió de hombros al señalar las pequeñas manchas del sobre en un obvio intento de hacerlo sentir culpable –es para ti, me encargó que te lo diera si es que venías pero lo dudábamos –de nuevo ese tono acusador.

Él tomó el sobre, lo miró y luego miró a la chica con mil preguntas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento, me prohibió decirte en donde estaba, obviamente no con su familia, me prohibió darte cualquier información –dijo sin mayores explicaciones –ha decir verdad, creo que eres un idiota.

A Severus le hubiera encantado confrontar a Tonks, era su ex alumna y le hablaba de ese modo, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente y tenía que estar de acuerdo, era un idiota. Se puso de pie y se marchó con el sobre intacto entre las manos.

Al llegar a su apartamento de vuelta, colocó el sobre en un escritorio y se sentó en un sillón cercano. No sabía que desataría al abrir aquel sencillo trozo de papel. Miró hacía la cocina, su café, ahora frío estaba en su lugar, luego decidió que no era momento de más rodeos, tomó la carta y la abrió, quiso leerla con calma, comprender cada palabra.

Y se encontró con una brevedad prosaica llena de belleza, no era un adiós, no era triste, era la más hermosa declaración de amor que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Leyó, re-leyó y algo desconocido le nubló la mirada. Ya había olvidado con se sentía eso, como se sentían las lágrimas en sus ojos. Apretó los dientes, la primera y única lágrima que logró escapar rodó por su rostro y se llevó la nota contra el pecho.

_Severus:_

_He aquí 10 cosas que amo sobre ti…_

_Amo tu humor huraño y gruñón, eso es lo que eres, eso es lo que me gusta, cuando refunfuñas y hieres con comentarios sarcásticos de los que secretamente me reía (siempre y cuando no fuera contra mí)._

_Amo la forma en como a veces te sacrificabas por complacerme, y la pasabas mal, como en Francia o al saber que mi mejor amiga es la esposa de tu enemigo del pasado, pero mostrabas entereza y me apoyabas._

_Amo tus ojos negros, misterios que nunca descifré, mirada arrogante pero al mismo tiempo triste, y eso me conmovía, par de abismos en los que me perdía cuando me besabas._

_Amo tu voz misteriosa, amo las palabras que de ella brotaban, en las noches me decías cosas al oído que me hacían sonreír, dulces y adecuadas, hermosas._

_Amo el color negro que siempre te vestía, era fácil saber que te pondrías cada día, pues seguramente sería negro._

_Amo tus manos torpes, como de adolescente primerizo sobre mi cuerpo, tu aliento agitado cuando me besabas, tu cabello revuelto entre mis dedos._

_Amo la circunstancia en la que nos encontramos, tan inadecuada y azarosa, a veces creo que así estaba escrito, pero creer eso significa que este dolor también estaba ya en nuestro destino._

_Amo lo que eres, tu pasado y tu presente, amo saberte un héroe, y que fuiste más fuerte que el resto de los magos._

_Amo tu sonrisa tan secreta, que sólo me mostrabas a mi y me rendía a tus pies, era como algo sólo para mi, y me encantaba saber eso._

_Amo profundamente amarte, y siento tanto que así terminara todo._

___Audrey_

Ya no había más, se había ido.


	38. Un Regreso

el fin de esta historia, ni más ni menos

gracias a todos los que la leyeron, la siguieron y se emocionaron con esta locura

recuerden, nada de esto es mio, eso es de JKR

---

* * *

--- 

**38. Un Regreso**

Era media tarde del 28 de diciembre, Severus leía un libro que parecía demasiado común para ser de magia, sobre una mesa había un ramo de flores blancas en un florero que destacaban por encima de la decoración sobria y obscura, en un momento de distracción el mago vio las flores un poco decaídas, se puso de pie calmadamente y de la cocina regresó con una botella de vodka.

Vertió un pequeño chorro del licor en el florero y luego miró las flores nuevamente.

-Soy pésimo para esto –se dijo.

Regresó a lo que estaba, "Tristán Tzara" eran las únicas palabras que se distinguían en la cubierta del libro. Era divertido leerlo, divertido y complejo, porque no tenía coherencia alguna.

Más tarde, cansado de su lectura dejó el libro de lado, suspiró y vio el sol para hacerse una idea de la hora, pero no necesitó que el sol se lo dijera, su estómago exigía comida. En la cocina no había mucho pero era suficiente.

Estaba a punto de levantar la varita para que algo decente de comer se preparara cuando tocaron a su puerta. No recibía muchas visitas, seguro era Albus Dumbledore, ahora que estaba retirado tenía mucho tiempo libre, alistándose para su muerte, que sabiamente sabía próxima.

Fue a abrir calmadamente, antes de tener de frente a la persona que tocaba a su puerta comenzó…

-Sí Albus, Hogwarts está… -pausó abruptamente –bien-. Terminó su frase.

No era Albus Dumbledore quien tocaba a su puerta, no era nadie a quien esperaba ver, era tan sólo la persona a quien deseaba ver desde hacía más de un año, desde que se fue y lo había dejado desolado. Era Audrey Svevo quien con sonrisa tímida y radiante lo saludaba.

-Regresaste… -por un segundo, Severus creyó que era un sueño.

-Regresé –ella sonrió y encogió los hombros.

Ambos ingresaron al apartamento y se sentaron en la sala de estar, un silencio enrarecido se produjo, no era incómodo porque definitivamente era mejor que cualquier cosa que tuvieran que decirse, pero era inquietante. Ambos, aunque no estaban dispuestos a demostrarlo, estaban ansiosos por lanzarse a los brazos del otro y besarse.

-¿Flores? –expresó Audrey rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí –él cabeceó serio y neutral –las cuido al modo muggle, es de lo más difícil.

-¿Tristán Tzara? –después ella dijo al ver el libro sobre una mesa.

-Sí –él mantenía la ecuanimidad –un autor difícil –pausó –los muggles son…

-Complicados –ella completó la frase.

-Eso.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente, había demasiado de qué hablar. ¿Por qué había regresado?

Se miraron, habían cambiado muy poco, ella radiante y escandalosa, él vestido de negro y serio, eran los mismos de siempre, casi los mismos, ahora ya no se tenían el uno al otro, una pérdida injusta para él, seguramente la chica tenía un nuevo novio francés que encantaba a su familia.

-¿Qué haces en Londres? –finalmente él decidió preguntar.

-Vine por pocos días –ella sonrió –no estaba en mis planes, alguien me insistió, quería que le mostrara la ciudad.

Él cabeceó, "alguien"… -¿Quién?

Ella rió –no cambias, igual de celoso…

-¿Entonces no me dirás?

Ella hizo un movimiento extraño pero sutil con la cabeza, ni asintió ni negó, miró con sus ojos azules brillantes a Severus con una especie de picardía que mágicamente le regresaba la vida al mago frente a ella.

-¿Cómo has estado? –ella preguntó.

-Bien… supongo –con sequedad Severus dijo quedamente.

-¿Sales con alguien? -¿era sarcasmo?

-No –él controló la risa -¿con esta cara?

-Sí –Audrey suspiró –eres feo.

-Gracias –él arqueó una ceja.

-Y así me encantas.

Hasta entonces él no había sonreído, no hasta ese momento, la sonrisa le nació ante la impertinente dulzura de Audrey.

-Gracias –repitió secretamente orgulloso de gustarle a ella-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo… -Audrey hizo larga esa palabra, miró el techo y luego bajó de nuevo su mirada, tomó de la mano a Severus y apretó con fuerza –conocí a alguien.

-Lo sabía –él dijo y apretó aun más fuerte.

-Un Auror francés… Maurice Brodoteau, es buen chico –le decía aquello con tanta indiferencia que Severus de pronto se sintió fuera de la realidad, pero ella sólo lo estaba provocando un poco.

-Supongo que lo es.

El silencio reinó otra vez, esa conversación en tandas se estaba convirtiendo en una experiencia extraña para ambos¿no se había visto por más de un año y hablaban sobre las conquistas de la niña?

-¿Es tu novio? –con brusquedad él preguntó repentinamente.

Ella rió sin disimulo –no lo creo.

-Oh –fue inexpresivo, pero se sentía aliviado por dentro.

Se miraron nuevamente. El azul se perdía en el negro, él alzó su mano y la tomó de la mejilla llevando su rostro contra él. Se besaron.

Porque desde que él abrió la puerta lo habían estado deseando, no podían ocultarlo más, casi, durante todo ese tiempo, ese año, habían olvidado a que sabían los labios del otro, pero justo antes de que ese "casi" se volviera una totalidad, se encontraban otra vez.

-Esto no le va a gustar a tu Auror francés –dijo él en un breve momento que se dieron para tomar aliento.

-No nos hemos besado en un año ¿y eso es lo que tienes que decirme? –ella sonrió.

-Eso –él dijo –y que eres hermosa –y volvieron a perderse uno en el otro.

Después de un rato de estar así, ella se separó con suavidad de él.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Francia?

-Mañana –ella sonrió con tristeza.

Él cabeceó –entiendo –pausó -es inútil pedirte que te quedes…

Ella lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y lo miró con intensidad –me temo que sí.

Unos minutos después la acompañaba hasta la puerta, para despedirla… que reencuentro tan bizarro, pero al menos sus almas tan heridas ya no sentían tanto dolor, el dolor de una despedida abrupta y violenta, ahora sabían que se seguían amando pero el destino traicionero, ese mismo que había cruzado sus caminos, les impedía estar juntos, con una triste resignación lo entendían.

-¿Mañana a qué hora? –él preguntó antes de que ella diera media vuelta y se marchara.

-A las 10 de la mañana –ella respondió con simpleza.

-Buen viaje.

Ese era el momento en el que él la sostenía entre sus brazos y le rogaba que se quedara, pero no, no Severus Snape, por segunda vez la dejaba ir.

---

-¿Tú y Audrey son muy amigas? –un chico alto y blanco, cabello castaño y largo, ojos verdes muy expresivos estaba sentado junto a Tonks en el departamento de Aurores del Ministerio.

-Sí –ella respondió sonriendo -¿te interesa mi amiga?

El chico se sonrojo y soltó una risa nerviosa –pues… la verdad es que sí.

La metamorfomaga se mordió los labios, un poco llena de pena por el joven frente a ella.

-Maurice –le dijo -¿sabes a quién fue a ver ahora?

El asintió como lo hace un niño –Severus Snape, nunca deja de hablar de él.

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-Porque lo ama –el chico dijo, no parecía preocupado por aquello y eso sorprendió a Tonks -pero su destino no es estar juntos, así que… tengo una pequeña esperanza.

-Claro –Tonks sonrió.

Esa llana conversación convenció a Nymphadora Tonks de que Maurice Brodoteau era un buen hombre… uno suficientemente inteligente para no martirizarse después de cualesquiera que fueran los resultados de la visita de Audrey a Severus.

A la mañana siguiente Audrey se despedía de Tonks en el Ministerio lista para regresar a Francia.

-Saludas a Remus, me hubiera encantado ver a tu niño –le decía mientras se despedían.

-Por supuesto –Tonks sonrió –está enorme ya –dijo notablemente orgullosa de su hijo.

-¿Nos vamos Maurice? -Se giró para ver a su compañero de viaje quien asintió sonriendo.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando Tonks fijó su mirada en un intruso, alguien que parecía fuera de lugar ahí. Severus acababa de llegar; no era tarde como la primera vez, no era tarde, finalmente llegaba a tiempo. Audrey volteó a verlo en cuanto notó a su amiga estupefacta, la sorpresa y la alegría fueron evidentes en su rostro, al notar aquello, Maurice supo de inmediato quien era ese mago.

Audrey caminó hacía Severus.

-Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo –dijo él serio pero con ojos expectantes.

-Por poco no llegas –ella dijo divertida.

-Quería… -él no sabía muy bien que era lo que deseaba decir, sólo lo sentía pero no podía ponerlo en palabras –despedirme –fue una pésima elección del vocabulario.

Un poco desilusionada ella cabeceó –gracias.

-Audrey… -sólo había dos palabras adecuadas, sólo dos palabras que expresaban lo que sentía –te amo.

Ella, por primera vez, se quedaba sin palabras, muda completamente, una sensación cálida y acogedora la recorrió de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. "Te amo", nunca se lo había dicho, nunca lo hubiera esperado viniendo de ese mago tan frío y tan obscuro. "Te amo", qué hermosa declaración.

-Yo también –era la respuesta indicada.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras –él dio un paso para atrás con su expresión de costumbre, inescrutable.

Ni un beso, ni un abrazo, ella se dio media vuelta sobrecogida aun por lo que acaba de escuchar, nada a su alrededor existía, absolutamente nada excepto Severus, del que se alejaba.

-¿Sabes? –La voz de Maurice la regresó a la realidad, ya estaba a su lado y el chico le hablaba quedo cerca del oído, lo miró –creo que deberías quedarte… por unos días al menos –le sonrió.

Ella sonrió inevitablemente, se abalanzó contra su amigo y lo abrazó del cuello –gracias.

De ese chico francés había recibido la llamada de atención que necesitaba; se volteó, Severus seguía ahí, más allá estaba Tonks un poco divertida, pero más bien curiosa. Con pasos firmes se acercó al mago.

-Me voy a quedar –tácitamente dijo.

-¿Te quedarás? –él arqueó ambas cejas, preguntaba para asegurarse.

-Por unos días –pausó –al menos.

Que probabilidad tan amplia y al mismo tiempo tan deseada… por unos día, al menos. Una segunda oportindad para ambos.

Él le sonrió y ella respondió del mismo modo, luego sus sonrisas se convirtieron en risas. Maurice se daba media vuelta y se iba a Francia, Tonks los miró unos segundos más y luego se fue. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y parecían reírse de un mal chiste, que se reían sin motivo algo, pero lo hacían hasta que no tuviera sentido reír de ese modo.

-¿Qué te parece? –ella preguntó en medio del ataque de risa.

-Me parece perfecto.

FIN.

---

* * *

--- 

bien, ahora me dedicaré a mi fan fic "**Ícaro**" (publicado aquí) y a mi historia original "**Cirkus by Night**" (publicado en amor-yaoi bajo el nickname GirlOfSummer)

**gracias a todos! **


End file.
